<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Забыв про лёгкий путь by The_Great_Divide</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284253">Забыв про лёгкий путь</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Great_Divide/pseuds/The_Great_Divide'>The_Great_Divide</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Friendship, M/M, Ninja, Philosophy, Post-Canon, Road Trips, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:40:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>43,522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Great_Divide/pseuds/The_Great_Divide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Война окончена, и мир начинает приходить в себя. Но изменилось слишком многое. Наруто понимает, что так, как раньше, уже не будет, поэтому принимает тяжелое решение. И пусть неизвестное будущее внушает страх, шиноби упрямо идет навстречу своей мечте. Ведь одно присутствие лучшего друга рядом развеивает все его сомнения... (другая возможная концовка манги/аниме)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Над Конохой медленно поднималось солнце.<br/>Саске смотрел на него через запыленное снаружи окно больницы — спокойно.<br/>Ему больше некуда было торопиться.<br/>Снаружи небо становилось всё светлее, и спустя несколько минут на улице уже перестали гореть фонари. Но шиноби не знал, сколько прошло времени, даже когда солнечные лучи стали забираться за оконное стекло и освещать всё то, что не было покрыто человеческой тенью.<br/>За последние дни время перестало быть для Саске чем-то важным.<br/>Учиха стоял у окна, не шевелясь, и неотрывно смотрел на горизонт. Казалось, что парень заметил и сохранил в своей памяти каждый сантиметр, преодоленный небесным светилом.<br/>За этим наблюдением проходило уже третье утро — столько, сколько Учиха Саске находился в центральной больнице Скрытого Листа. И в предыдущие дни оно закончилось так же, как и сегодня — приглушенным бурчанием:<br/>— И чего ты встаешь так рано?<br/>Глаза Наруто всё ещё были закрыты, а рука расслабленно обнимала подушку, в которую парень уткнулся лицом. Солнце уже вовсю освещало двухместную палату, и джинчурики прижимал к себе свою единственную защиту от его лучей. Одеяло же благополучно валялось на полу — слишком жарко. Кстати об этом…<br/>— Са-а-аске, открой окно, а?<br/>Учиха потянулся ладонью наверх и прокрутил ручку, давая по-утреннему прохладному воздуху проникнуть внутрь.<br/>— Спасибо!<br/>Джинчурики ещё поворочался в постели, поудобнее устраивая правую конечность на подушке, но всего пару минут спустя второй шиноби уже мог слышать его мирное сопение.<br/>Саске, наконец, отвёл взгляд от Конохи и перевёл его на развалившегося друга. Неслышно подошёл, подобрал одеяло и кинул его на свою уже застеленную кровать. Нахмурился, отошёл обратно к своему посту у окна и сел на подоконник. Закрыл глаза.<br/>Перед взором стоял забинтованный обрубок руки, лежащий поверх блеклой больничной подушки.</p><p>Завтрак, который раздавали всем постояльцам больницы, ребята благополучно пропускали. Наруто в это время спал, а к Саске заходить не решались. Тем более что Учиха завтраки не просил, да и обходился без них, даже не нагружая этим организм.<br/>Зато обеды приносили исправно. И сейчас джинчурики сидел на кровати, держа на коленках поднос с онигири. Было около двух дня, но Саске, который бодрствовал уже более шести часов, сидел на стуле рядом с кроватью друга и ел гораздо медленнее, чем этот самый друг.<br/>Надо сказать, онигири были весьма хороши для больницы. Впрочем, после долгих дней войны без сна, отдыха, еды и с огромной затратой чакры организм бы с удовольствием переварил даже серую склизкую кашу…<br/>Вчера приходил Конохамару, принёс коробку с данго. Приходил «тайно».<br/>Саске знал, что АНБУ, круглосуточно дежурившие около палаты, доложили обо всём хокаге, и поэтому сладость без проблем дошла до адресата. Знал он также, что куча жителей пришла бы повидать героя уже в первый день, только вот его сосед был ощутимой помехой для поздравлений, благодарностей и веселья.<br/>Но Наруто сам решил, рядом с кем будет лежать в больнице. И пусть все приведённые им доводы были более чем убедительными, Учиха знал самую главную причину. Поэтому молчал и не встревал тогда в разговор.<br/>Как и сейчас, когда вошедшая в палату Цунаде начала говорить, пользуясь расслабленностью и добротой сытого джинчурики.<br/>— Тебе нужно восстановить руку!<br/>Наруто не стал хмуриться или возражать — он лишь отложил поднос на тумбочку и поднял на Пятую взгляд.<br/>— Клоны Зецу уже достаточно изучены, и я могу обещать тебе, что рука будет слушаться как новая. Операция несложная, Мадара смог её себе сделать, даже не отвлекаясь от боя, а тут всё будет под моим личным присмотром.<br/>— Бабуль, я же говорил, что через эти клетки меня могут взять под контроль и…<br/>— Будто кто-то сможет это сделать! — Цунаде вцепилась в стоящий у стенки стул так, что дерево тихо затрещало, но пока успешно избегало превращения в щепки.<br/>Наруто вздохнул и провёл ладонью по лицу. Косо глянул на молчащего друга.<br/>Ему никто не предложил восстановление конечности.<br/>— Это моё решение. Если я не смогу прожить без руки, значит, не такой уж я и сильный.<br/>Треск дерева стал более громким.<br/>— Ты хоть представляешь, как будешь есть свой рамен левой рукой?<br/>— Научусь. Саске вон мог всё обеими делать, а я не в праве ему проигрывать. — На лице появилась упертая гримаса.<br/>— Ты станешь слабее, нужно будет переучиваться как в тайдзюцу, так и в ниндзюцу. Формировать расенган в левой ладони, понимаешь?<br/>— Со временем привыкну.<br/>Цунаде смотрела в голубые глаза долгие несколько секунд: пристально и серьёзно. В конце концов, спинка всё так же зажатого в её ладони стула рассыпалась на мелкие щепки и упала на пол.<br/>— Болван! Ты хоть понимаешь, что тебя всю жизнь будут мучить фантомные боли?! Во сне, во время принятия ванны и в разгаре битвы! Даже я могу убрать их лишь временно!<br/>В этот раз Наруто посмотрел на друга уже открыто. Несколько секунд, и взгляд возвращается к Пятой.<br/>Такой, что у хокаге больше не остаётся слов для убеждения. Она отчаянно хмурится и, резко развернувшись, идёт к двери в палату.<br/>— Пусть Какаши-сенсей войдёт. Лучше уж всё сразу…<br/>Саске, доев свои онигири, положил поднос на ту же тумбочку и встал. Подошёл к окну и занял закрепившееся за ним место на подоконнике.<br/>Он понимал, что этого упёртого идиота не переубедишь — сам пробовал в первые дни, но быстро покончил с этой затеей. И двое хокаге, судя по всему, решат так же после сегодняшнего разговора.<br/>— Ну, здрасьте. Выглядите вы уже получше, — улыбка Какаши, больше не закрывавшего повязкой левый глаз, до сих пор выглядела какой-то неправильной. По крайней мере, Наруто уже так привык её видеть, что это изменение ему казалось гораздо более заметным, чем плащ хокаге на плечах сенсея.<br/>— Ну так, завтра ведь уже выписка! — широко улыбнулся парень.<br/>— Именно, — сказав это, уже официально Шестой хокаге резко посерьёзнел. — Как я понимаю, покидать Коноху ты не передумал?<br/>Ответ был очевидным, и Какаши устало вздохнул. Даже несмотря на то, что он и сам пару дней в больнице провалялся, новая должность его не пощадила, завалив всеми послевоенными проблемами.<br/>— Если ты хочешь стать хокаге, то отсутствие в деревне не пойдёт тебе на пользу. Претендентов много, и даже твои свершения станут забываться через несколько лет. Люди верят тем, кто рядом, а не бродит неизвестно где.<br/>Ученик промолчал.<br/>— Ты понимаешь это, — кивок. — Значит, вот, сколько детская мечта значит для тебя на самом деле?<br/>— Вовсе нет. — Наруто по привычке закинул ладонь за голову и провёл ей по шее, отодвигая чуть отросшие волосы. — Я хотел, чтобы люди признали меня и…<br/>— Ты обещал Обито перед смертью, что станешь хокаге!<br/>Шестой подошёл ближе и теперь возвышался в паре шагов от джинчурики.<br/>— Знаю, — шиноби смотрел прямо, снизу вверх и не торопился отводить взгляд. — Я также обещал, что найду ответ о вечном мире.<br/>— Ты говорил, что, став хокаге, сможешь положить конец войнам.<br/>Наруто тяжело выдохнул:<br/>— Я так думал. — Он все-таки отвёл взгляд, чтобы пройтись им по стоящему рядом стулу, на котором ещё недавно сидел друг. — Но сейчас я понимаю, что, даже приложив все усилия, не смогу гарантировать отсутствие войн. Лишь несколько поколений — не более.<br/>Парень встал с незастеленной кровати, на которой принимал гостей, — похудевший так, что больничная одежда висела тряпьём, с ссадинами и желтеющими синяками по всему телу. И с торчащей из рукава футболки культёй, обёрнутой стягивающим бинтом.<br/>Только взгляд у джинчурики был наполнен теми же силой и уверенностью, с которыми тот вправлял Тоби мозги.<br/>— Я всё ещё не нашёл то, о чём говорил Извращённый отшельник. Я до сих пор не знаю, какой ответ я смог бы дать Нагато. И я без понятия, как привести мир к тому, чего так хотел Рикудо Сеннин. — Левая ладонь легла на плечо хокаге. — Я не хочу, чтобы всё, ради чего погибли тысячи человек, было напрасным.<br/>Какаши на секунду прикрыл веки, после чего устало вздохнул. Снова.<br/>— И вот что мне с вами двумя делать?<br/>Наруто, убрав руку, обернулся туда, куда посмотрел сенсей. Друг наблюдал за бывшими товарищами по команде, оперевшись рукой о подоконник.<br/>— Тебе аннулировали наказание, так как ты помогал с отменой Цукиёми.<br/>— Я смогу покинуть деревню, но только под постоянным присмотром АНБУ, верно?<br/>— Да.<br/>Саске сделал несколько шагов, пока не остановился рядом с соседом по палате, так же смотря на своего старого учителя.<br/>— Ты же понимаешь, что это бессмысленно? Слежка принесёт гораздо больше проблем Конохе, нежели мне.<br/>— Он прав. Сейчас не то время, чтобы разбрасываться людьми.<br/>— Это, по-вашему, «разбрасываться»? — Какаши даже не пытался смягчить свой голос. — Вы двое и однорукие сильнее всех шиноби мира!..<br/>— Тем более нам не нужна слежка! — Смотря на Наруто сейчас, хокаге почувствовал, словно джинчурики всё так же сражается на войне, а не стоит в мирной больнице. Это заставило его нахмуриться ещё сильнее. — Мы с Саске будем путешествовать вдвоём, и если вы не доверяете ему, то поверьте мне!<br/>— Дело не в доверии! Даймё и другие вышестоящие ни за что на подобное не согласятся!<br/>— Тогда скажите им, что для них это самый безопасный вариант!<br/>— Ты угрожаешь мне, Наруто?<br/>Джинчурики остановился, почувствовав на плече чужую руку. Как только он встретился взглядом с Саске, ощущение ладони сразу исчезло.<br/>— Я не угрожаю, — спокойно. — Но я готов на всё, чтобы выполнить данное мной обещанье.<br/>— Ясно.<br/>Хокаге, не сказав больше ни слова, спешно покинул палату.<br/>Некоторое время ребята стояли в тишине и задумчиво смотрели на дверь, за которой скрылся их бывший сенсей. Молчание нарушил тихий голос Учихи:<br/>— Знаешь, такими темпами вся верхушка деревни решит, что от героя Конохи больше волнений и проблем, чем пользы.<br/>— Не решит. — Наруто сделал шаг назад и рухнул на кровать так, что простынь по краям резко взмыла вверх. — А даже если и нет, то они всё равно не станут сажать меня за решётку или запирать в деревне. Этого более чем достаточно.</p><p>***</p><p>— Йо, Наруто! Уже выписали?<br/>Шикамару встретился там, где парень вряд ли ожидал его увидеть — в небольшом лесу на окраине деревни. Осмотревшись вокруг, джинчурики всё понял и глубоко вздохнул: ноги сами привели его туда, куда он подсознательно хотел.<br/>— Да, сегодня утром. Ты сам как? — с беспокойством в голосе.<br/>— В порядке. Пролежал в больнице всего пару дней, а меня уже привязали к новому хокаге. — Шиноби вытащил одну руку из кармана и устало потёр ей шею. — Честно, я был бы счастлив просто отдохнуть с недельку-две, но после войны навалилось слишком много проблем, и без моей помощи тут никак.<br/>— Понятно, — произнёс джинчурики, улыбаясь. Двое бывших одноклассников, не сговариваясь, пошли вперёд по сравнительно узкой тропинке.<br/>Быстро оглядев своего спутника, закутанного в плотный походный плащ, Шикамару сказал:<br/>— Вы ведь уходите сегодня, да?<br/>Наруто не стал удивляться, откуда новоиспеченный джонин знает об этом. Пусть данную информацию было решено хранить в тайне от жителей, и официально друзья просто уходят на срочную миссию, но высокоранговые шиноби знали правду.<br/>— Ты ведь в курсе, что я был серьёзен тогда? Я действительно буду твоим советником, когда ты станешь хокаге.<br/>— «Если», Шикамару. Не «когда», а «если».<br/>Джонин остановился.<br/>— Вот, значит, как. Пожизненное путешествие?<br/>— Скорее всего.<br/>— Ты ведь не просто с Саске за компанию решил?<br/>— Нет. Я понял, что так принесу больше пользы. Один я не смогу найти ответ.<br/>— Все жители деревни и не только в твоём распоряжении. Каждый готов помочь тебе всем, чем сможет, Наруто.<br/>— Знаю. — Джинчурики улыбнулся. — Я был бы счастлив стать хокаге и увидеть, как деревня будет процветать под моим руководством. Это всё так же моя мечта, и желание её исполнить никуда не делось… Но я лучше не буду каге вообще, чем стану тем, кто забыл о своём самом важном обещании.<br/>— «Мир во всём мире»? — ухмылка. — Учитывая регулярные войны раз в десятилетие, даже сотня лет спокойствия будет казаться чудом. А после окончания Четвёртой Мировой подобное весьма достижимо.<br/>— Да. Сотня лет, двести, триста максимум. Но не больше.<br/>— Так ты хочешь гарантию?<br/>Шикамару смотрел на своего друга, наконец понимая, ради чего тот готов пожертвовать детской мечтой. И осознание размаха, которого достигла цель Наруто, заставило джонина шокировано присвистнуть:<br/>— Ну ты даешь…<br/>Ребята неспешно продолжали свой путь, сворачивая то в одну сторону, то в другую. Узумаки смутно подозревал, куда его ведёт товарищ.<br/>— А почему руку-то восстановить не хочешь? Лишней точно не будет.<br/>— Тогда через клетки Первого меня сможет контролировать кто-то вроде Мадары. У Обито вон половина тела искусственная была, и из-за этого чёрный Зецу смог заставить его использовать Ринне Тенсей.<br/>— Но Мадара ведь больше не воскреснет? Саске последний Учиха и обладатель риннегана — а ему, я думаю, ты веришь.<br/>— Есть ещё Кагуя. Неизвестно, откуда она пришла и где её родня. Также мы понятия не имеем, что случилось с братом старика Сеннина. Это ещё не говоря о том, что шиноби совсем мало исследовали дальние земли.<br/>— Ладно, я понял.<br/>Как оказалось, последний поворот привёл ребят прямо к выходу из леса. Солнце стояло высоко в небе, и его лучи доставали до земли даже сквозь плотный слой листвы, создавая мелкие дребезжащие блики.<br/>Нара повернулся к своему спутнику лицом.<br/>— Я не имею представления, куда тебя со всем этим занесёт, но постарайся быть осторожнее. — И, помолчав с секунду, джонин добавил: — Ты ведь знаешь, что всегда сможешь рассчитывать на мою помощь?<br/>— Знаю. Спасибо, Шикамару.<br/>Руки парня, кажется, еще сильнее углубились в карманы форменных штанов шиноби. Уже покидая своего друга, советник хокаге сказал:<br/>— Чуть не забыл. Хината просила передать, что ждёт тебя у восточной стены. Хочет попрощаться.<br/>Пусть джонин и не обернулся, но его ладонь поднялась в прощальном жесте. Наруто проводил широкую спину взглядом и, резко оттолкнувшись от земли, направился к ожидающей его девушке.</p><p>Хинату джинчурики нашёл сидящей на лавочке и задумчиво смотрящей в небо.<br/>Когда рядом появился Узумаки, девушка, вопреки всем способностям и инстинктам шиноби, едва не потеряла равновесие от удивления.<br/>— Ой! — Ладони с силой вцепились в лавочку, и куноичи удержала себя от падения, принимая более устойчивое положение. — Привет, Наруто-кун!<br/>— Привет. — Улыбнувшись, парень сел рядом. — О чём задумалась, Хината?<br/>— Ни о чём важном! Просто… — Взгляд девушки, до этого направленный на собеседника, вновь вернулся к чистым безоблачным небесам. — Уже скоро неделя, как закончилась война, а мне всё не верится.<br/>— И правда…<br/>Джинчурики тоже посмотрел на небо. Насколько он помнил, в первый день после прибытия армии Конохи домой был ливень. Такой, что размывало дороги, а уставшие люди не выходили из своих жилищ даже чтобы убрать останки Божественного древа. И, словно в противовес, после этого дня скорби пошли сплошь солнечные и ясные будни: превратившаяся в кашу земля высохла за сутки, и теперь деревня выглядела точно так же, как до отбытия тех тысяч шиноби.<br/>— Я был у Неджи сегодня. Не знаю, когда смогу проведать его в следующий раз.<br/>— Не волнуйся. Я прихожу к нему каждое утро. — Девушка опустила взгляд. — Иногда со мной ходят Ханаби или папа, так что цветы у нии-сана всегда свежие.<br/>— Спасибо, Хината.<br/>Девушка смущенно покраснела, когда увидела широкую улыбку Наруто. Она понимала, за что именно тот её благодарит, и хотя считала, что не сделала ничего особенного, но не стала говорить слова против. Вместо этого Хьюга произнесла:<br/>— На самом деле, эта война дала мне понять очень многое. И, во-первых, предел своих возможностей шиноби. Мне никогда не стать такой же сильной, как ты или Саске-кун.<br/>— Хината, это…<br/>— Но, — она не дала возразить, — я также поняла, что могу сделать очень многое как человек.<br/>Куноичи посмотрела в лицо сидящего рядом ниндзя и слабо улыбнулась. Её ладонь коснулась чужого лица — так же, как тем днём, когда вокруг лежали сотни мёртвых тел.<br/>— Я займу место нии-сана и стану опорой клана. Сделаю всё, чтобы решить проблемы главной и побочной ветви, чтобы укрепить связь Хьюга с каге пяти Великих стран и чтобы дети росли без той ноши, которая досталась нашему поколению. — Девушка стала убирать свою руку, но шиноби остановил её на полпути, легонько сжав пальцы левой ладонью.<br/>Глаза Наруто смотрели открыто и действительно счастливо.<br/>Рука разжалась, и ощущения тепла на коже пропало.<br/>Джинчурики поднялся с лавочки. Посмотрел на куноичи и сказал:<br/>— Ещё увидимся, Хината.<br/>— Да. Удачи тебе, Наруто-кун.<br/>Когда герой Конохи уходил, куноичи глядела ему вслед.</p><p>***</p><p>К воротам Конохи последний Учиха пришёл раньше времени. Но даже тогда на месте уже находилась бывшая сокомандница, стоящая в стороне от поста охраны.<br/>— Сакура, — шиноби кивнул в знак приветствия.<br/>— Здравствуй, Саске-кун!<br/>Лицо девушки заметно покраснело, но она постаралась скрыть своё смущение за улыбкой. Впрочем, на следующих словах уголки её губ стали опускаться, а голос становился всё тише:<br/>— Ты только вернулся, а уже снова уходишь. Оставляешь меня одну… но теперь и Наруто не будет рядом.<br/>— Он никогда тебя не оставит.<br/>Взгляд Учихи был направлен мимо куноичи, но в голосе не было холода или раздражения. Радуясь этой перемене относительно прошлого, девушка вновь улыбнулась:<br/>— Да, наверное. Но он, как и ты, будет от меня очень и очень далеко. — Она обняла себя за плечи. — Почему я не могу пойти с вами? Ты знаешь, что я отличный медик и не буду мешаться. — Взгляд скользнул по левой стороне плаща, где силуэт руки неестественно обрывался.<br/>— Ты нужна в Конохе. И Наруто так спокойнее. — Саске поймал взгляд куноичи. — Мы не знаем, сколько будет длиться это путешествие и где нам придётся побывать. К тому же, нам двоим начальство ещё сделает поблажку и позволит бесконтрольно перемещаться, но троим ученикам саннинов такую вольность не дадут.<br/>— Вот как.<br/>Некоторое время девушка молчала. Что-то обдумывая, она неосознанно теребила губу, и Учиха начинал хмуриться, наблюдая рассредоточенный взгляд.<br/>Он подозревал, что происходит в голове сокомандницы. Поэтому не был удивлён, когда та произнесла:<br/>— Саске-кун… то, что я сказала тогда на войне, — ничего с тех пор не изменилось. Я… я люблю тебя.<br/>Казалось, то, насколько жестче стало в этот момент лицо шиноби, скрылось от девушки так же, как и знакомый холод в голосе.<br/>— Я думал, что мой ответ в тот раз был однозначным. Как и в предыдущие.<br/>Глаза куноичи стали медленно наполняться слезами, но она сдерживала их изо всех сил.<br/>— Сколько бы ты ни пытался убить меня, моих чувств это не изменит. Я понимаю, что ты не испытываешь ко мне ничего такого, но я просто хочу быть с тобой. Я сделаю всё, чтобы не мешать и не быть обузой, а моей любви хватит на нас двоих и… и… даже на ребёнка. — Взгляд девушки опустился к земле. — Ты ведь всегда хотел восстановить клан, а я могу…<br/>— Достаточно.<br/>Слёзы потекли по девичьим щекам, а обманчиво хрупкое тело стало мелко трястись от того, каким тоном было произнесено последнее слово. Это не были ставшие привычными раздражение, безразличие или пренебрежение — нет.<br/>Злость и отвращение, разочарование и… усталость? Да.<br/>Саске даже не пытался скрыть, насколько его достали эти признания.<br/>— Знаешь, Сакура. — Смотреть в вечно сияющий риннеган было страшно. — Одно время я думал, что седьмая команда могла бы заменить мне семью. И тогда я считал тебя своим товарищем так же, как Какаши — своим учителем. — Учиха глубоко вздохнул, и на следующих словах его голос уже не так сквозил яростью, пусть холод никуда и не делся. — Я… благодарен тебе за то, что ты спасла меня и Наруто тогда в долине Завершения. И прощения я просил у тебя искренне. Но это не значит, что я сожалею о своём намерении тебя убить.<br/>Пусть шиноби и стал заметно спокойнее, дрожь тела девушки это нисколько не убавило.<br/>— Сейчас я не буду объяснять всё в который раз и говорить о том, что ты считаешь «любовью». Скоро здесь будет Наруто, а я не хочу, чтобы уход из деревни запомнился ему твоими слезами. — Услышав это, куноичи стала спешно вытирать мокрые щёки. — Но я должен сказать, что эта игра в чувства — худшее, что в тебе есть. Она не даёт увидеть правду, развиться морально и понять, наконец, что ты должна на самом деле сделать. — Саске видел, что краснота в глазах стала исчезать, как и дрожь в теле. — А насчёт моей детской цели… я готов отказаться от неё так же, как Наруто от своей мечты.<br/>Оставшееся время двое бывших напарников провели в молчании. За это время девушка полностью привела себя в порядок и после смогла почти искренней улыбкой встретить появившегося на горизонте друга.<br/>— Эй, Сакура-ча-а-ан!<br/>Джинчурики помахал рукой и за несколько секунд преодолел оставшееся до ворот расстояние.<br/>— Где твоя сумка?<br/>— Мог бы и поздороваться, теме!<br/>— Мы уже здоровались сегодня.<br/>Наруто преувеличенно обиженно надулся, но всё-таки соизволил ответить на вопрос:<br/>— Я сегодня сходил на развалины храма Узумаки. Поискал там, может что осталось ценное. Нашёл свиток с какой-то техникой фуин, забрал, потом пошёл искать Карин…<br/>— Она ещё в деревне?<br/>— Они с Орочимару задерживаются, кажется, бабуля Цунаде решила устроить им более тщательный допрос. — Парень пожал плечами. — Короче, я спросил у сестрёнки насчёт этого свитка — он оказался стандартной клановой печатью. Так что вот.<br/>Шиноби поднял руку вверх, чтобы спал рукав плаща и обнажился черный витиеватый рисунок, прямоугольной полоской расположившийся на внутренней части запястья.<br/>— Твоя сумка там?<br/>— Ага. Я не разбираюсь в фуиндзюцу, но эта печать оказалась довольно простой. — Рука вновь скрылась за плотной тканью. — Могу и твои вещи туда положить…<br/>— Нет. Лучше не буду пока рисковать.<br/>В ответ на недоверие к собственным умениям Наруто снова надулся и перевёл взгляд на подругу.<br/>— Надеюсь, этот теме не слишком тебе надоел, Сакура-чан?<br/>— Не волнуйся, всё в порядке, — девушка улыбнулась. — Кто-нибудь ещё придёт вас провожать?<br/>— Да вроде нет. Будет нехорошо, если наш уход вызовет много шума.<br/>— Понятно.<br/>Куноичи подошла к джинчурики и крепко обняла его за плечи:<br/>— Береги себя.<br/>— Конечно!<br/>Разжав объятия через несколько секунд, медик покопалась в своей набедренной сумке и достала небольшую коробочку, которую протянула в руки другу.<br/>— Здесь сильное обезболивающее, крове- и чакровосстановливающее, а также капсулы для быстрой регенерации.<br/>— Спасибо!<br/>Наруто принял подарок и сжал в ладони, напитывая чакрой. Через пару секунд контейнер блекло засветился и исчез, запечатавшись.<br/>— Нам пора.<br/>— А, да. Ещё увидимся, Сакура-чан!<br/>— Обязательно!<br/>Девушка улыбнулась в ответ на активное прощальное махание шиноби. Она старалась не смотреть на его спутника, даже когда перед взором остались лишь два тёмных силуэта вдалеке.<br/>Но вскоре и те исчезли в гуще деревьев.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Эм-м, Саске, а куда конкретно мы сейчас идём?<br/>Учиха недоумённо остановился и развернулся к другу.<br/>— Что ты понимаешь под словом «путешествовать», Наруто?<br/>— Ну, бродить по разным странам.<br/>— Именно. А в какой стране мы сейчас находимся?<br/>— Огня.<br/>Саске смотрел весьма красноречиво, но товарищ, судя по всему, так ничего и не понял.<br/>— Блин, да скажи уже нормально!<br/>— Добе… — Шиноби возобновил движение, оставляя напарника позади. Через некоторое время он всё-таки соизволил объяснить: — Наша общая цель — изменить систему ниндзя таким образом, чтобы навеки избежать войн. Но, так как мой… план с революцией тебя не устроил, а должность хокаге мало что даст, то мы отправились на поиски другого пути.<br/>— Ага, «на поиски ответа», — кивнул джинчурики. — Для того чтобы мир изменить, нужно его сначала досконально изучить.<br/>— Да. — Наруто догнал друга, и теперь они шли рядом, как раньше. — Обойти большинство, если не все селения, узнать проблемы и особенности каждой страны, поговорить с людьми, узнать их мнения насчёт перемен. Иначе, даже если система будет готова, останется риск гражданской войны.<br/>— То есть нам всё равно полностью мир обходить, поэтому ты хочешь не париться с маршрутом и просто идти, куда придётся? — заключил Узумаки.<br/>— Не совсем, — Саске покачал головой. — Война принесла гораздо больше проблем, чем кажется. Уверен, мы столкнёмся с ними в первом же селении.<br/>— Будем помогать жителям?<br/>— И властям. Заодно узнаем, как обстоят дела с высшими слоями населения.<br/>— Хм-м. — Наруто ненадолго задумался. Позже он сказал: — Напоминает то время, когда я путешествовал с эро-сеннином: узнавать всякие слухи и по ним уже решать, куда двигаться дальше.<br/>— Да. Правда, мы не сможем задерживаться в одном месте слишком долго. Или в одной стране. — Учиха ухмыльнулся. — Судя по моему опыту, даже пары недель достаточно, чтобы какое-то мелкое государство самоуничтожилось.<br/>— Да ладно, не преувеличивай, — произнёс шиноби, не особо веря в такой исход. — Сейчас люди радуются победе и тому, что их жизни не поглотила иллюзия, так что время для войн не самое удачное.<br/>Саске убеждённым не выглядел, но говорить что-либо против не стал.<br/>Ему хотелось, чтобы слова друга оказались правдой.</p><p>Солнце уже начало приближаться к горизонту, когда ребята неожиданно свернули на хорошо протоптанную тропинку. Наруто тогда удивился, ведь они договорились избегать обычных путей шиноби. Хотя, надо признать, за всё свое бесчисленное количество миссий джинчурики никогда в этой местности не был, так что он доверился другу и пошёл за ним следом.<br/>Вековые деревья, чьи вершины были полностью скрыты за сплошной тёмно-зеленой массой, окружали двух ниндзя уже как пару часов. Узумаки мог сравнить этих гигантов разве что с теми из леса Смерти, где он когда-то сдавал свой первый и единственный экзамен на чунина.<br/>Воспоминание о том, что он до сих пор официально генин, заставило парня нахмуриться. Повышение ранга с его-то решением относительно своей судьбы не светило вообще. Даже если вся эта безумная затея обернётся в итоге успехом, то Узумаки Наруто останется в истории как генин, изменивший мир…<br/>Друг, шагавший впереди, коротко оглянулся. Заметил выражение лица шиноби, полностью выражавшее мысли, и ухмыльнулся.<br/>…А Учиха Саске станет первым нукенином-смертником, который предпочёл спасение людей их уничтожению.<br/>М-да.<br/>— О, что это?<br/>В то время как джинчурики предавался меланхолии, деревья по обоим краям тропинки всё больше расступались, пока впереди не показалась чистая полянка.<br/>Почти ровный круг — всю крупную растительность здесь намеренно вырубили. По центру земля усыпана небольшими камнями, отличными от тех глубоко в лесу: не заросшие мхом и покрытые землёй, а гладкие и чистые.<br/>Саске привёл их к роднику.<br/>— Я заметил его риннеганом. Стоит набрать воды, пока есть такая возможность.<br/>Слабая струя била из небольшой щели между камней и стекала в углубление, создавая прозрачную лужицу. Судя по следам наверху, за последние солнечные дни та малость обмелела: обычно верхняя граница воды была выше самого источника, который на время переставал течь, достигнув равновесия в давлениях. Но при этом, даже сейчас глубина достигала примерно метра-полтора.<br/>Удачно.<br/>Наруто подошёл ближе и ступил на первые камни, прицепившись чакрой, чтобы не соскользнуть. Набрал воды в ладонь и поднёс ко рту.<br/>— Чистая.<br/>Кивнув своим мыслям, джинчурики сжал руку в кулак и сконцентрировался. Через несколько секунд в его ладони материализовалась пустая бутыль, которую он поставил рядом с собой, присев на корточки. Снял крышку, используя чакру для устойчивости. Минуту спустя внутри сосуда уже плескалась вода.<br/>Видя, как друг вытаскивает и наполняет ёмкости одну за другой, Саске слабо улыбнулся. Кажется, фуиндзюцу и правда в крови у Узумаки, раз напарник смог запечатать за раз литров десять жидкости. Сам же Учиха лишь заменил воду в своей фляге.<br/>Позже было решено немного отдохнуть, и ребята устроились рядом с соседними деревьями, чтобы можно было опереться о ствол спиной. К тому же, пусть дело уже шло к закату, но солнце на поляне припекало, и тень здесь оказалась бы кстати.<br/>Расслабленно прикрыв веки, Саске услышал урчание желудка сбоку от себя. Негромко спросил:<br/>— В твоей печати портится еда?<br/>— Не знаю. Через пару недель пойму.<br/>— Ясно. — Шиноби открыл глаза и стал рыться в своей сумке. Достал контейнер и положил на середину. — Поешь. Нам нужно будет уйти глубже в лес перед ночлегом, а это несколько часов точно.<br/>— А ты?<br/>— Я не голоден.<br/>Полный сомнения взгляд ниндзя полностью проигнорировал.</p><p>— Саске, где это мы?<br/>Осмотрев весьма изменившийся лес вокруг, джинчурики стал сомневаться, что они с другом всё ещё в пределах страны Огня. Потому что такие деревья, кусты и травы он точно раньше нигде не видел. А уж свою-то родину ему довелось исходить вдоль и поперек — миссии где только ни были.<br/>Пусть ещё только вечер, но в этой части леса, казалось, давно наступила ночь. Причём такая, что даже лунный свет едва рассеивал опустившуюся тень. И если бы Наруто не был шиноби со стопроцентным зрением, то валяться ему уже давно на земле, запутавшись ногами в сплетениях кореньев. А так он лишь периодически спотыкался, тихонько ругаясь сквозь зубы.<br/>— Саске-е-е!<br/>Чёрный плащ и не менее чёрная макушка и так отлично сливались с окружающей темнотой, а тут ещё джинчурики немного задержался, обходя растянувшуюся между веток паутину, и друг вообще пропал. Если бы не ощущение родной чакры недалеко, то можно было бы подумать, что Учиха оставил своего спутника погибать в жутких дебрях.<br/>Найдя наименее травмоопасный путь, Наруто стал пробираться в сторону огонька чужой энергии, ускоряясь в относительно ровных местах, пока не достиг его источника. Оказавшись рядом, он мог наблюдать, как напарник сидит перед каким-то плодовым кустарником, а вечно активированный риннеган направлен на странную оранжевую ягоду.<br/>Посмотрев на заинтересовавшее Саске растение, шиноби почувствовал, как сводит желудок. Пусть ягода и была его любимого цвета, но положить такую в рот не особо хотелось.<br/>Подождав, пока друг закончит свои наблюдения и встанет, Узумаки спросил:<br/>— Где мы?<br/>— Без понятия.<br/>Заглянув в глаза напарника, джинчурики понял, что у того нет даже идеи об их местонахождении.<br/>— То есть, мы заблудились?<br/>— Определённо.<br/>Увидев абсолютно серьёзное выражение лица, Наруто не выдержал и рассмеялся:<br/>— Потрясающее начало!<br/>Пусть реакция шиноби и могла показаться истеричной, но смех скорее был наполнен весельем, чем нервозностью. На своей памяти парень впервые по-настоящему потерялся и не имел ни малейшего представления, куда идти. А потому…<br/>— Устраиваемся на ночлег. — Заметив скептический взгляд друга, направленный на окружающие деревья и многосантиметровый наст из сухих веток и листвы, Узумаки снова захихикал. — Тут речка неподалёку, а возле неё маленькая поляна, судя по энергии.<br/>— Сендзюцу?<br/>— Ага.<br/>Так и оказалось.<br/>Небольшая и удивительно чистая речушка, даже почти без тины или водорослей. Правда довольно маленькая и без крупной рыбы — только мальки и плавали, — но зато пару метров в глубину. Вокруг лишь невысокие кустарники, а рядом и вовсе пустырь с открытым небом: поваленное с корнями дерево на одной стороне и ягодные заросли (правда, ещё совсем зеленые и не плодоносящие) на другой.<br/>К тому времени, как ребята нашли поляну, уже наступила полночь. Всё-таки скорость шиноби в подобных дебрях едва ли имела место быть.<br/>— Фух, наконец-то. — Наруто не стал садиться на напитанную соком траву, чтобы не стирать потом с плаща зелёные пятна. Вместо этого он сосредоточил чакру так, что ладонь засветилась блекло-голубым.<br/>Через пару секунд шиноби уже держал рулон из ткани.<br/>— Спальный мешок?<br/>— Я ещё пару футонов с собой прихватил.<br/>Саске устало накрыл глаза рукой:<br/>— Путешествие, называется…<br/>— Эй, если так хочешь, то можешь лезть на деревья и спать там, как нормальный ниндзя!<br/>— Добе.<br/>Учиха взял рулон и, выбрав место поровнее, стал его раскладывать. Закончив, положил на матрас свою сумку и достал из неё пару контейнеров. Наруто к этому времени тоже разобрался со своим мешком и теперь сидел напротив, в полуметре от напарника. Тот, вспомнив что-то, поднял на джинчурики взгляд:<br/>— Костёр будем разводить?<br/>— Да вроде не холодно. И мешки тёплые…<br/>— Не хочешь собирать ветки?<br/>— Да. — Наруто смачно зевнул. Его взгляд приклеился к контейнерам с едой, сейчас хорошо видным в лунном свете.<br/>— Там рис.<br/>Пыл сразу поуменьшился, хотя парень и пытался это скрыть.<br/>Учиха глубоко вздохнул и стал снимать с себя плащ.<br/>— Подожди немного.<br/>Разобравшись с застежкой на шее, Саске скинул с себя ткань и, аккуратно сложив, устроил на траву рядом с подушкой. Оставшись в тонкой куртке с высоким воротником, он взял в руку контейнер и, положив себе на колени, снял крышку. Достал палочки и разделил их, зажав одну зубами.<br/>Недолго думая, шиноби произнёс:<br/>— Подвинься.<br/>Друг подчинился, и Учиха сел рядом.<br/>Джинчурики затих. Но, когда перед лицом оказались палочки, наполненные рисом, послушно открыл рот. Не стал возражать и говорить, что справится сам, — знал, что это не так. Неизвестно, когда можно будет пополнить запасы провизии, поэтому разбрасываться ими ради сомнительного доказательства Наруто и не думал.<br/>Тем более что, смотря на пустой левый рукав куртки Саске, понимал — в помощи нет ничего позорного…<br/>— Спасибо.<br/>Друг кивнул и, пересев обратно к себе, стал есть уже сам.<br/>— Я пойду на речку. Стоит помыться, пока есть такая возможность.<br/>— Может, лучше утром?<br/>— Не-е, хочу сейчас. — Заметив, что Саске готов что-то возразить, джинчурики добавил: — Не боись, у меня полотенце есть.<br/>Выражение лица Учихи было весьма красноречивым.<br/>Весь путь до речки Наруто тихо посмеивался.</p><p>По возвращению в импровизированный лагерь джинчурики уже мог лицезреть костёр, который друг всё-таки развёл. Впрочем, возразить было нечего, поэтому шиноби просто пошёл к своему месту, где скинул всю ранее снятую одежду.<br/>Вопреки обычному, всё было сложено, а не смято в кучу. Саске с некоторым удивлением посмотрел на напарника, но ничего не сказал.<br/>Заметив, как Узумаки, оставшийся в одних штанах, весь покрылся мурашками, шиноби хмыкнул. Не зря он развёл огонь.<br/>Когда взгляд зацепился за чистую кожу культи на месте правой руки, Учиха негромко, будто для себя сказал:<br/>— Надо перевязать.<br/>И, не дожидаясь ответа, опять полез в свою сумку. Достал рулон бинтов и антисептическую мазь, которые выдали в больнице.<br/>Снова заняв место рядом с другом, парень подождал, пока тот приподнимет оставшуюся от конечности часть, и, смазав пальцы в терпко пахнущей субстанции, провёл ими по чужой коже. Снизу вверх — медленно, едва надавливая. Немного подумав, стал пропускать по своим каналам чакру, чтобы согреть обычно холодную ладонь.<br/>— Так нормально? Не жжётся?<br/>— Всё в порядке.<br/>Наруто закрыл глаза, когда Учиха немного увеличил силу нажима и стал круговыми движениями втирать мазь — так, как научила одна медсестра в больнице.<br/>Дождавшись, пока кожа впитает большую часть лекарства, Саске отнял руку и взял в неё бинт. Немного повозившись, нашел конец и произнёс:<br/>— Придержи-ка.<br/>Джинчурики выполнил указание и прижал бинт пальцем, пока друг делал первые закрепляющие туры. И после, следуя негромким фразам Учихи, периодически зажимал там, где требовалось, пока культя не была полностью обёрнута. Тогда, договорившись, они одновременно потянули бинт в разные стороны, отрывая от рулона нужную часть.<br/>В то время как Наруто держал в руке остаток, Саске наклонился и взялся за один край зубами, разрывая полосу на две поменьше и закрепляя несколькими аккуратными узлами.<br/>— Спасибо. — Когда друг пересел обратно к себе и сложил всё в сумку, Узумаки спросил: — А ты сам справишься?<br/>— Да, должен.<br/>— И как же?<br/>Шиноби смотрел с явным скептицизмом. Неважно, правая рука или левая, качественно перевязать ей одной всё равно не выйдет. Только вот, заметив взгляд напротив, Наруто нахмурился.<br/>В тёмных глазах было ясно написано:<br/>«Не недооценивай Учиха»<br/>— Ну да, и о чём я только думал?<br/>Теперь джинчурики мог наблюдать, как громадная призрачная фиолетовая рука с просто запредельным контролем расстегивает замок на куртке. Как снимает её с плеч и кладёт на матрас, после сразу исчезая вместе с мангекё в правом глазу Саске.<br/>Нахмурившись ещё сильнее, Узумаки завалился на спальный мешок и развёл руки в стороны. Когда друг закончил убирать одежду, тоже оставив на себе лишь штаны, то стал бездумно смотреть на пялившегося в усыпанное звёздами небо Наруто.<br/>Спустя несколько проведённых в молчании минут, Учиха заметил, как расслабилось лицо друга. А спустя ещё некоторое время тот улыбнулся и произнёс:<br/>— Знаешь… Когда Какаши-сенсей сказал, что мы и без рук сильнее всех шиноби, я не особо в это поверил.<br/>— А сейчас?<br/>— Верю. — Парень повернулся набок, чтобы видеть лицо друга. — И я не знаю, что с этим делать. Одно неверное решение, и весь мир объединится ради нашего устранения.<br/>Саске улыбнулся — совсем легко. Джинчурики неосознанно запоминал это выражение, которое так редко доводится увидеть.<br/>— Как ни крути, но без силы здесь не обойтись. И не только нашей.<br/>— Ты про каге?<br/>— Да. — Учиха опёрся локтём о согнутое колено и устало положил голову на ладонь. — Мадара доказал, что нынешнее поколение слишком слабо. Им не выстоять, если явится кто-то, сравнимый с Первым хокаге.<br/>— Мы поможем им. Вместе должны справиться.<br/>— Справимся. Сейчас. Но каждое новое поколение будет слабее предыдущего.<br/>— Почему ты так решил? — Наруто внимательно смотрел в лицо друга.<br/>Саске ответил не сразу, немного подумав, прежде чем сказать:<br/>— Война, боль и одиночество делают сильнее. Мир, спокойствие и счастье — слабее.<br/>Узумаки встретил взгляд напарника — уверенный и серьёзный. В наступившем молчании он стал читать мысли в этой тёмной глубине, раскрывая свои в ответ, — так, как делал всегда.<br/>Учиха не знал, сколько прошло времени, когда он первым отвёл глаза.<br/>Они поняли друг друга.<br/>— Что ж. Значит, нужна огромная сила, с помощью которой шиноби смогли бы остановить врагов и при этом не убить друг друга. — Наруто провёл ладонью по своей шее, зарываясь пальцами в волосы на затылке. — Отлично.<br/>Пока друг прибывал в тихой задумчивости, Саске лёг поверх своего спальника и прикрыл глаза.<br/>Сила, сила… Есть один вариант, откуда её взять, только вот проблем будет больше, чем пользы. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока они не придумают толковый способ эту силу распределять. А для него ещё рановато…<br/>Мысли в черноволосой голове проносились одна за другой — скорее возможные картинки будущего, чем чёткие планы. Спустя несколько минут бурной мозговой деятельности Учиха почувствовал, как появилась и стала нарастать болезненная пульсация где-то в висках. Глубоко вздохнув, шиноби перестал думать о мировых проблемах и расслабился. Но, заметив, как сознание стало куда-то уплывать, сел на спальнике:<br/>— Я подежурю ещё пару часов, присмотрю за костром. А ты ложись спать.<br/>Саске пересел на край своего матраса, поближе к огню, к которому потянулся рукой. Раскрыл ладонь, пропуская через неё немного чакры, отчего пламя чуть раздулось и сильнее полыхнуло жаром.<br/>Джинчурики, почувствовав волну тепла, против воли закрыл глаза. Но, переборов себя и свою сонливость, он резко сел и забрался внутрь спального мешка. Перевёл взгляд на уставившегося в костёр друга и задумался сам. Придя к какому-то решению, Наруто потянулся к своей стопке вещей и стал в ней аккуратно рыться. Залез во внутренний карман куртки и достал то, что тщательно оберегал столько лет.<br/>— Саске. — Друг обернулся и удивлённо замер. Коротко глянув на предмет в ладони напарника, он посмотрел прямо в сейчас кажущиеся синими глаза: неотрывно. Учиха не знал, что сказать, и надеялся, что Наруто этого и не нужно. — Думаю, пора вернуть её тебе.<br/>Парень взял свою повязку из протянутой руки. Ткань сохранилась удивительно хорошо: не грязная или полинявшая, без дырок. Сама металлическая пластина гладкая, чистая и лишь с мелкими царапинами, если не считать крупную выбоину аккурат посередине символа Листа.<br/>Парень провёл по жёсткому рельефу большим пальцем, впитывая в себя эту шероховатость.<br/>Он никогда не думал, что старая коноховская повязка может значить для кого-то так много. Не только для друга, но теперь и для него тоже.<br/>— Наруто, я…<br/>— Я обещал вернуть тебя в Коноху, Саске. Не столько Сакуре-чан, сколько себе. — Увидев что-то, на секунду мелькнувшее во взгляде напарника, он продолжил: — Но я не смог.<br/>Парень заметил, как лицо Учихи вновь исказилось удивлением. Кажется, логику джинчурики было довольно сложно понять.<br/>Узумаки засмеялся:<br/>— Раньше я думал, что хотел твоего возвращения в деревню: чтобы ты перестал быть нукенином, вернулся домой к друзьям и снова зажил как обычный шиноби. Но, наверное, я всегда в глубине души знал, что это невозможно. — Смех шиноби стих. — Поэтому я просто хотел твоего возвращения. Чтобы ты, как раньше, был рядом, а не где-то в другой стране. Чтобы в твоей душе, пусть и не исчезла, но хоть немного поутихла ненависть. И чтобы одиночество осталось лишь в твоих воспоминаниях.<br/>Наруто улыбнулся и положил руку под голову. Закрыл глаза. Уже потом, перед тем, как провалиться в сон, шиноби услышал:<br/>— Спасибо, — тихое, но с такими сквозящими в голосе теплотой и благодарностью, что джинчурики, с головой накрытый ими, сразу погрузился в сон.</p><p>***</p><p>Наруто, вопреки обыкновению, не храпел. И даже не сопел.<br/>Саске улыбнулся, вспомнив, как частенько среди ночи просыпался из-за спящего сокомандника, будучи генином. Неизвестно, по какой причине, но Учиху всегда укладывали рядом с другом: что на миссиях, что во всяких горячих источниках и гостиницах. Какаши спал либо напротив, завернувшись в спальный мешок, либо в соседней комнате, завалившись на здоровую дорогую кровать. А Сакура всегда была где-то в стороне — девчонка всё-таки.<br/>Так что храп Узумаки рядом был в то время вещью такой же естественной, как синий протектор Конохи на лбу.<br/>Но сейчас изменилось даже это…<br/>Посмотрев на повязку, что всё так же лежала в ладони, Учиха задумался. Когда голова в ответ на роящиеся в ней мысли снова стрельнула болью, парень отмер и активировал шаринган в правом глазу. Фиолетовая чакра тут же окутала его силуэт, и полупрозрачная рука размером в человеческий рост стала искать в стопке одежды черную куртку, которую накинула шиноби на плечи.<br/>Моргнув, Саске деактивировал технику и засунул протектор во внутренний карман, поудобнее натягивая на себя одежду. Взглянул на лежащие в стороне ботинки и, мысленно махнув на них рукой, встал на зелёные ягодные ростки босиком. Согревшееся от пламени тело на секунду прошибло холодом снизу вверх, но ниндзя не удостоил это своего внимания. Быстро глянув на спокойно спящего друга, он пошёл из лагеря в сторону речки, абсолютно неслышно ступая по траве.<br/>Иногда под ногами попадались сухие ветки, но они тут же ломались, не доставляя шиноби неудобств. Уйдя с освещенной жёлтым пламенем поляны к густо посаженным деревьям, Учиха замедлился. Он шагал неспешно, глубоко вдыхая насыщенный озоном воздух и чувствуя едва шевелящий волосы ветер.<br/>В одно мгновение парень остановился. Прислушался.<br/>И понял, что ему не показалось: где-то рядом действительно прозвучало негромкое мяуканье.<br/>Отбросив мысль о неожиданных галлюцинациях из-за соннливости организма, Саске стал сканировать риннеганом ближайшую местность, пока взгляд не остановился на вершине одного из окружающих деревьев. Подойдя к стволу вплотную, шиноби сосредоточил чакру в стопах и стал забираться наверх, отталкиваясь то от одной, то от другой ветки, пока не остановился на нужной.<br/>Там и вправду был котёнок.<br/>Поразившись тому, что ещё совсем маленькая животина (судя по размеру — не больше трёх месяцев) умудрилась залезть так высоко, Учиха осторожно взял её в ладонь и прижал к груди, благо та не стала вырываться и царапаться от испуга. Немного согнув колени для большей устойчивости, шиноби стал аккуратно спускаться вниз — не в один прыжок, чтобы живое существо под боком не умерло от страха падения с двадцатиметровой высоты.<br/>Когда ноги вновь коснулись немного влажной травы, Саске почувствовал, как под куртку стала забираться маленькая мордашка, касаясь мокрым носом обнажённой кожи. По телу пробежалась стая мурашек, но парень не стал отстранять котёнка, мягко улыбнувшись. Вспомнились времена, когда он со старшим братом вел охоту на котов-шиноби, чтобы достать отпечатки их лап.<br/>Вскоре пригревшееся животное замурчало тихим моторчиком, передавая вибрацию от своего частого дыхания державшему его человеку. Учиха продолжил свой неспешный путь к реке, гадая, как в подобной глуши оказался домашний кот. Надо бы утром попросить Наруто проверить округу на наличие какого-нибудь поселения…<br/>Когда река оказалась уже всего в нескольких метрах, котёнок неожиданно стал вырываться. Саске, недолго думая, поставил его на небольшую ветку перед собой: бегать за животным по ночному лесу совсем не хотелось.<br/>Тогда, разглядев, как животное чуть свесилось вниз, оперевшись передними лапами о ствол, но всё никак не решавшись прыгнуть (а высота от силы метра полтора), парень заметил то, что не видел раньше. Одна задняя лапа отсутствовала. Судя по затянувшейся коже — довольно давно.<br/>Пусть Учиха и нечасто видел подобное, но знал, что от тех же взрывных печатей частенько страдают и другие живые существа, помимо людей. Шиноби готовы были на всё ради устранения противника, и подобные махинации с животными были обычным делом.<br/>Немного помедлив, ниндзя взял котёнка обратно на руку и, прижав к себе, стал поглаживать мягкую шерсть пальцами. Животное потянулось навстречу ласкам, опять заурчав, и стало извиваться телом так, что Саске пришлось применить чакру, чтобы оно не свалилось.<br/>Но, когда речка была уже совсем рядом, котёнок, потеревшись напоследок, заворочался уже сильнее и спрыгнул, неловко приземлившись на три лапы. Громко мяукнул, посмотрев вверх на ранее державшего его человека, и шаткой походкой двинулся к берегу водоёма, отвернувшись.<br/>Шиноби пошёл следом.<br/>Остановилось животное только у кромки воды. Присело, поджав под себя хвост.<br/>Учиха увидел, как задрожало маленькое тельце.<br/>От кошачьего взгляда, направленного на висящий в небе полумесяц, в душе стал расползаться холод.<br/>Саске застыл.<br/>Котёнок, не отрывая взгляда от ночного светила, поднялся на оставшиеся целыми конечности и вступил в воду. Он делал шаг за шагом, вопреки всем врождённым инстинктам, которые крупной дрожью сотрясали всё его существо.<br/>Блестящие и маленькие, словно игрушечные серые глаза все так же смотрели наверх, даже когда над водной поверхностью остались лишь они и шумно втягивающий воздух нос.<br/>Но вскоре и те исчезли…<br/>Шиноби упал без сил прямо под деревом, на котором висело мокрое полотенце друга. Сердце Учихи безумно стучало о рёбра, пока взгляд буравил темнеющую воду, где сейчас абсолютно сознательно утопилось животное.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Уставшие за прошлый день, двое шиноби проснулись только к полудню. Встали, съели нехитрый завтрак, собрали вещи и разгребли по поляне оставшиеся с ночи угольки.<br/>О том, что произошло, когда друг мирно спал, Саске решил промолчать.<br/>Но вот о применении сендзюцу для поиска людей Учиха всё-таки попросил. Так что Наруто, приняв абсолютную неподвижность, вошёл в режим Отшельника и стал сканировать местность, действительно почувствовав слабую энергию где-то в часе ходьбы. Туда ребята и двинулись.<br/>К обеду двое странников уже подходили к небольшой деревеньке, которая состояла всего лишь из сотни-полторы почти одинаковых домиков. Рядом находилось пресное озерцо, от которого отходили каналы на рисовые поля, а само поселение окружали редкие деревья, плавно переходящие в лес. С одной стороны тянулась широкая и хорошо протоптанная дорога, по которой иногда шли люди или ехали повозки.<br/>Когда парни перешли условную границу деревни, никто из жителей не обратил на них внимания. Местные оказались по большей части стариками — дети и молодые попадались довольно редко. Также, осмотревшись, Саске мог точно сказать, что они с другом здесь единственные шиноби.<br/>Пройдясь немного по главной улице, ребята увидели продовольственный магазин и решили пополнить свои припасы. У прилавка их встретил дежурно улыбающийся старик:<br/>— Здравствуйте! — Чуть прищурившись, продавец воскликнул: — О, да вы ж ниндзя! Давненько такие к нам не заглядывали… Чего желаете?<br/>Назвав некоторые сладости и непортящиеся сухпайки, Саске получил их и заплатил деньги. Немного подумав, он спросил:<br/>— А где у вас здесь можно переночевать?<br/>Судя по всему, старику было некомфортно под взглядом риннегана, но он, стараясь этого не показывать, ответил:<br/>— Гостиниц у нас нет, но я могу предложить вам свой дом, если хотите. Я живу один, так что многие комнаты пустуют.<br/>— А что с оплатой?<br/>— Если поможете мне с некоторыми делами по дому, то ни йены не попрошу.<br/>— Отлично, — улыбнувшись, сказал Наруто, пока друг не стал расспрашивать про эти самые «дела». — Мы сейчас немного пройдёмся тут, а потом вернёмся. Тогда нас и отведёте, хорошо?<br/>— Да, конечно, — продавец тоже улыбнулся.<br/>Когда они покинули магазин, Саске передал другу часть провизии, чтобы тот её запечатал. Когда с этим было покончено, шиноби действительно решили прогуляться по окрестностям.<br/>Петляя с одной маленькой улочки на другую, они наблюдали будни жителей: стариков одиноких и семейных, некоторые из которых играли с внуками, погружённых в свои будни мужчин и женщин, детей, иногда со смехом пробегающих через дорогу. Побродив так в течение двух часов, ребята успели обойти всю деревню целиком — даже посевы и озеро, где сейчас работала примерно половина всего населения. Подумав, они пошли обратно в магазин.<br/>Наруто не стал ничего говорить, но, глядя на этих людей, он ощущал плохое предчувствие. Что-то было не так.<br/>Впрочем, улыбки стариков, нянчащихся с внуками, это чувство заметно ослабляли, так что все свои подозрения удалось скрыть от шагающего рядом друга. По крайней мере, тот не стал что-либо спрашивать.<br/>Помещение встретило их горящим электричеством лампами — уже темнело — и одетым в куртёнку стариком, ожидающим ребят за своим прилавком.<br/>— О, уже вернулись? Что ж, тогда пойдёмте.<br/>Дом оказался довольно небольшой: один этаж и садик; три спальни, зал, кухня и ванная. К удивлению, внутри всё было чисто, а на земле в саду вместо сорняков росли ухоженные кусты овощей.<br/>— У меня ещё есть склад рядом с магазином, так что здесь из продуктов только то, что в холодильнике и огороде.<br/>Старик провел разувшихся шиноби к одной из дверей, сказав:<br/>— Надеюсь, эта комната подойдёт. Здесь как раз две кровати.<br/>— Да, спасибо. Мы переночуем только сегодня, поэтому, если нужно чем-то помочь, то лучше сейчас.<br/>— Хах, не так быстро. Пойдёмте, накормлю вас сначала.<br/>И он действительно накормил. Причём, как ни странно, домашней едой.<br/>— Я делаю заготовки с утра. Уж извините, но сухпайки мой старый желудок не переваривает, — старик рассмеялся. — Я ж вам, кстати, не представился. Меня Мако зовут.<br/>— Мако-оджичан?<br/>— Хах, лучше просто Мако. — Он всё так же улыбался. — А тебя как зовут, парень?<br/>— Узумаки Наруто!<br/>— Хм, герой Конохи, значит? Слышал, слышал…<br/>Старик замолчал, с улыбкой покачал головой и стал кушать. Ребята последовали его примеру.<br/>Когда с едой было покончено, хозяин дома помыл посуду (Саске решил, что не стоит пугать человека своим новым способом мытья) и провёл гостей по лестнице на пустой чердак.<br/>— Крыша иногда протекает и держащие балки у дома устарели. Буду рад, если сможете что-нибудь с этим сделать.<br/>— Хорошо, попробуем!<br/>Вновь улыбнувшись в ответ на энтузиазм джинчурики, старик спустился вниз и оставил шиноби разбираться с проблемой.<br/>А Учиха основательно задумался. Смотрел на крышу или, скорее, сквозь неё, пока друг наблюдал с огромной скоростью проносящиеся в его голове мысли и идеи. Наконец, Саске отмер и сказал:<br/>— Спускаемся.<br/>Хотя скорее уж «спрыгиваем», ибо лестницей во второй раз ниндзя не воспользовались.<br/>— Можете показать все внутренние опорные балки?<br/>— Да, конечно.<br/>Приведя ребят к ближайшей, старик отошёл в сторону.<br/>— Наруто, — джинчурики с интересом посмотрел на напарника, — нужно укрепить дерево чакропроводящим железом.<br/>— Ты имеешь в виду.?<br/>— Да.<br/>Узумаки, кивнув, сосредоточился. Левая рука зажглась желтой чакрой, не переходя дальше, а секунду спустя из ладони медленно потянулся штырь чёрного металла, постепенно становясь всё длиннее и тоньше. Загнувшись в цилиндр, материал буквально облепил дерево вкруговую, уперевшись концами в пол и потолок.<br/>— Теперь следующая.<br/>Наруто не стал убирать чакру. Старик, с нечитаемым выражением смотревший на выросший из ниоткуда черный столб, проводил ребят к другой балке. И ещё, пока они не закончили с последней.<br/>— Думаю, этого хватит, наружные укреплять необязательно. — Кивнув сам себе, Саске двинулся обратно наверх, и друг последовал за ним. Хозяин, решив, что больше он здесь не нужен, вернулся к своему прерванному занятию.<br/>На чердаке же Учиха попросил напарника укрепить ещё и верхние части несущих колонн, которые упирались в крышу. Закончив и с этим, он кивнул джинчурики, говоря, что можно убрать видимую чакру обратно, что тот и сделал.<br/>Сам Саске посмотрел на деревянные доски наверху и активировал шаринган в правом глазу. Сложил в печать перед собой ладонь и сконцентрировался.<br/>Узумаки почувствовал, как взятая из земли сендзюцу чакра течёт по балкам наверх и в крышу, разливаясь равномерно по дереву. Тут энергия стала приобретать несвойственные ей качества, отталкивая воздух примерно на два сантиметра в обе стороны. Антигравитация.<br/>— Ого…<br/>Закончив, Учиха деактивировал свой глаз и произнёс:<br/>— Теперь вода не будет просачиваться.<br/>Наруто против воли нахмурился. Иногда смекалка друга его поражала. От этого звание «добе» стало вдруг обиднее.<br/>Впрочем, когда Саске повернулся к нему лицом, джинчурики уже успокоился и лишь в очередной раз улыбнулся: каждый из них имеет свои сильные и слабые стороны. Именно поэтому ведь они и путешествуют вдвоём — чтобы дополнять друг друга.<br/>— Получается, это всё?<br/>— Да. Система автономная и будет поддерживаться сотню лет точно.<br/>— А она чакру-то всю не выкачает? Тут всё-таки растения рядом…<br/>— Нет, — Учиха покачал головой. — По сравнению с энергией, нужной овощу, чтобы вырасти, здесь расходуется совсем немного.<br/>— Вот как. — Наруто улыбнулся. — Что ж, пошли тогда, скажем дедуле, что закончили! — И, не медля, парень покинул чердак и пошёл к хозяину дома отчитываться.<br/>Саске осмотрел крышу напоследок и тоже спрыгнул вниз.</p><p>***</p><p>Ближе к ночи, закончив со всеми делами, старик Мако стал искать своих гостей, которых не оказалось в их комнате. Нашёл он ребят сидящих в почти неосвещённом и оттого укрытом темнотой саду. Шиноби смотрели в необычайно чистое звёздное небо и иногда о чём-то переговаривались.<br/>— Не ожидал увидеть вас здесь. Небось, в Конохе всегда светло и таких ярких звёзд не увидишь?<br/>- Ага. — Наруто улыбнулся, когда старик сел рядом, но вдруг стал серьёзнее: — Дедуль, как на жителей деревни подействовало Цукиёми?<br/>Послышался тяжёлый вздох. Судя по всему, Мако вопросу не удивился:<br/>— Значит, слухи правдивы. Герой Конохи был тем, кто отменил иллюзию.<br/>— Не я один.<br/>Старик взглянул на второго шиноби, который, казалось, совсем не обращал на их разговор внимания, всё так же задумчиво смотря в небо.<br/>— Последний Учиха… — Старик тихонько потряс головой, словно отгоняя мысли, и, наконец, ответил: — Я не знаю, что снилось другим, но после пробуждения люди изменились. Не все, но многие.<br/>— Изменились?<br/>— Кажется, это ваше Цукиёми показало им, что настоящая жизнь до краев заполнена лишь болью и сожалением. — Он провёл рукой по лицу, нажав на глаза пальцами, и продолжил: — Ты ещё совсем молод, парень, но у нас в деревне очень много стариков, переживших всю свою родню. Некоторые решили, что и так задержались на земле и что пора уже на покой. — Мако посмотрел прямо в глаза джинчурики. — На прошлой неделе похоронили двенадцать человек.<br/>Наруто сжал руку в кулак. В окружающей темноте лишь сидящий рядом друг заметил это.<br/>— Многие уехали к своим близким, другие позвали в гости внуков…<br/>— А ты, дедуль? — Старик, услышав искреннюю боль в голосе шиноби, тепло улыбнулся:<br/>— А я тут с одним парнишкой нянчусь. Он сиротой остался, и я решил ему помочь, делу своему научить. Предлагал ко мне переехать, но он сказал, что останется в доме родителей и будет за ним ухаживать.<br/>— Вот как. — Наруто тоже улыбнулся, но совсем не так широко, как обычно. Он опустил глаза.<br/>Некоторое время прошло в молчании. Мако уже хотел уйти, когда Учиха, переведя взгляд с небес на землю, спросил:<br/>— Вы не слышали, что творится сейчас в ближайших городах?<br/>— У нас тут рядом лишь один. — Старик задумался. Немного погодя он произнёс: — Покупатель мне сегодня утром рассказал, что в Намоне какая-то лихорадка стала людей косить — больницы переполнены. Вроде как даже хокаге сообщение отправили.<br/>— Ясно. Это далеко отсюда?<br/>— Пешим ходом день пути.<br/>Шиноби кратко переглянулись. Дальнейший маршрут был решён.</p><p>Стены города нарисовались на горизонте уже к обеду: бежать по широкой дороге было гораздо быстрее, чем пробираться через лесные дебри. Решив не светить своими лицами, ребята накинули капюшоны — подобных путников в городе было завались. Саске дополнительно старался не глазеть по сторонам, по крайней мере, открыто: риннеган было сложно не заметить.<br/>Намоне оказался сравнительно небольшим, пусть и носил статус города справедливо, — народу по улицам бродило много, но не столько, сколько в крупных торговых точках. Зато здесь уже можно было почувствовать чакру где-то пары десятков шиноби. Впрочем, ни одной знакомой среди них не оказалось.<br/>Когда ребята свернули с главной улицы на другую поменьше, Саске остановился и сказал:<br/>— Стоит разделиться. Я пройдусь по городу, может, найду что-то. Сходишь в больницу?<br/>— Без проблем. Где встретимся?<br/>Учиха не ответил, прищурившись. Покрутил головой в разные стороны, смотря риннеганом сквозь дома и людей, после чего произнёс:<br/>— Там метрах в сороках есть небольшая гостиница, направление на семь часов.<br/> Наруто посмотрел, куда нужно, правда, ничего особенного не увидев, и сказал:<br/>— Ладно, запомнил.<br/>— Тогда удачи.<br/>— И тебе… — Но перед Узумаки уже было пусто.— Вот теме.<br/>Запустив руку в карман брюк, Наруто задумался. Решив не париться с расспрашиванием людей, шиноби сконцентрировался и стал искать места большого скопления людей. Судя по тому, что больница должна быть переполнена, народу в ней больше, чем где-либо ещё в городе.<br/>Найдя такое здание, джинчурики пошёл в его сторону. Проще всего было бы идти по крышам, только вот здешние жители — не коноховцы, и бегающие по домам ниндзя обычным делом не были. Поэтому Узумаки двинулся по улочкам вперёд — навстречу примерно трём сотням лежащим в больнице людям…<br/>Иероглиф размером с человеческий рост не давал ошибиться. Наруто пришел туда, куда нужно. Пройдя через широкие двери, джинчурики, подумав, встал в очередь перед одной из дежурных медсестёр. Судя по снующим туда-сюда докторам и больным, ситуация в городе и правда была не самой лучшей.<br/>Очередь, как ни странно, подошла довольно быстро: видимо, загруженность работников значительно увеличила их скорость. Когда парень сказал, что он шиноби из Конохи, медсестра заметно удивилась.<br/>— Что-то не так?<br/>— Нет, что вы! — улыбнулась девушка. — Просто мы не ожидали, что хокаге-сама пришлёт столько человек. Война, как-никак, совсем недавно закончилась…<br/> Дежурная позвала стоящую недалеко помощницу-стажерку, и та попросила ниндзя следовать за собой.<br/>Когда сзади захлопнулась дверь в коридор, джинчурики снял капюшон и осмотрелся. В комнате уже находились четверо, и всё их внимание теперь было обращено на вошедшего.<br/>— Наруто-сан? А вы что здесь делаете?<br/>Шиноби он, очевидно, был знаком. Правда сам Узумаки с этой командой из четырёх чунинов раньше никогда не пересекался, видя их сейчас впервые.<br/>Видимо, сказались три года обучения вне Конохи и постоянные отлучки после возвращения.<br/>— Да я был недалеко, узнал о неприятностях в городе и решил разобраться. Вы давно тут?<br/>— Второй день. Цунаде-сама изготовила свои лекарства, опираясь на описанные симптомы, и мы вчера передали их врачам. Вот, теперь пришли узнать, есть ли улучшения.<br/>— А насчёт причины эпидемии что-нибудь известно?<br/>— Да наверно вирус какой-нибудь, — сказавший это шиноби пожал плечами.<br/>Джинчурики незаметно оглядел чунинов. И результаты были не особо обнадёживающие: судя даже по скромным знаниям Узумаки, никто из группы не был врачом или человеком, хоть как-то связанным с медициной.<br/>И так поредевшие ряды шиноби-лекарей были уже всецело задействованы где-то в других местах.<br/>Не очень хорошо…<br/>В небольшую комнату с поставленными в ряд стульями зашёл человек в белом халате. Без лишних слов он произнёс:<br/>— У больных, которым были предоставлены лекарства Хокаге-сама, не наблюдается никаких изменений в сравнении с остальными.<br/>— Что? Но, может, улучшение должно наступить через несколько дней, а не сразу, — негромко сказал один из чунинов.<br/>— Судя по переданному вами письму, лекарство должно было убрать симптомы в течение десяти часов. Но оно неэффективно так же, как и всё, что мы пробовали до этого.<br/>— Значит, это не обычная болезнь, иначе лекарство бабули точно бы подействовало. — Джинчурики двинулся к двери, на ходу говоря: — Ребята, помогите в больнице — нужно, чтобы всем пациентам был предоставлен уход. Я постараюсь найти источник вируса или… что бы оно там ни было.<br/>— Есть!<br/>Когда Узумаки ушёл, шиноби переглянулись, почти синхронно встали и подошли к доктору:<br/>— Мы в вашем распоряжении.<br/>Сам врач кивнул, но, уводя ниндзя за собой, спросил:<br/>— Такой молодой… Это ваш капитан?<br/>— Нет. Скорее уж главнокомандующий.</p><p>На следующий день двумя друзьями было решено осмотреть по возможности все близлежащие окрестности. Ведь, как сказал Саске, болезнь не может вдруг появиться из ниоткуда в солнечной и благоденствующей стране Огня. Для этого нужна причина.<br/>А потому, встав рано утром в гостиничном номере и позавтракав, шиноби начали свой осмотр города. Решили не разделяться: пусть перспектива потеряться им и не грозила (по крайней мере, найти друг друга в случае чего не составило бы особых проблем), но вот оббежать одни и те же места по нескольку раз парни очень даже могли умудриться. Да и подстраховка лишней совсем не будет.<br/>Таким образом, всё время до полудня было проведено в северной части города, где располагались дома местных властей и богатых торговцев, — безрезультатно. Дальше следовал лес недалеко от соответствующей границы стены — и там, побродив ещё с полтора часа, ребята нашли хоть что-то.<br/>Под одним неприметным деревом покоились уже пожелтевшие маленькие косточки.<br/>Учиха присел на корточки. Взял с земли тонкую ветку и поскрёб ей рядом с лежащими останками, отчищая. Спустя несколько минут таких манипуляций он отбросил больше не нужную палку и выпрямился:<br/>— Собака. — В правом глазу активировался шаринган. — Небольшой породы, умерла… — Три томое плавно слились в цветок мангекё. — Умерла недели две назад.<br/>— Чего? — недоумённо произнёс Наруто. Посмотрел на останки, потом на друга и сказал: — Может, я чего-то не понимаю, но, по-моему, за две недели от собаки не могут остаться одни только кости!<br/>— В данном случае могут.<br/>Саске снова присел и стал разглядывать останки, чуть склонив свою голову к плечу. Напарник ему не мешал.<br/>Так прошло несколько минут, пока Учиха вдруг не содрогнулся, неожиданно громко чихнув. Наруто, от скуки уставившийся в подёрнутое плотными белыми облаками небо, чуть не упал, вовремя успев схватиться за дерево.<br/>— Саске?<br/>— Ничего. — Учиха встал. — Нужно сжечь кости.<br/>Правый глаз всё так же горел красным светом, когда ниндзя сложил ладонь в печать концентрации. Накопив необходимое количество чакры, парень сделал глубокий вдох, выдыхая уже обретшее форму пламя.<br/>Огонь за секунды сжёг останки, остановился на невидимой грани у корней дерева и стал затухать. Когда не осталось ничего, кроме струйки чёрного дыма и горстки пепла, шиноби повернулся к Узумаки. Шаринган исчез.<br/>Наруто подумал, что без печатей Саске больше никогда не сможет использовать техники типа того же огненного шара. Впрочем, ему и самому придётся отказаться от секси-но-дзюцу…<br/>Учиха заметил, как друг неосознанно обхватил ладонью правую культю — привычка скрещивать руки приняла новую форму.<br/>— Пошли. Теперь восточная часть.<br/>Отвернувшись, шиноби вскочил на дерево с ещё стоящим у корней дымом и двинулся в нужную сторону. Спустя секунды он уже чувствовал чакру джинчурики за спиной.</p><p>Они прошли весь восточный лес в пределах пятидесяти метров и почти закончили с соответствующей частью города, когда Наруто почувствовал неладное.<br/>— Саске, ты в порядке?<br/>Улица, где сейчас находились шиноби, была совсем узкой и выходила только на задние части дворов — что-то вроде подворотни, только с фонарями, сейчас отключенными. День пусть и клонился к вечеру, но для искусственного освещения ещё было недостаточно темно.<br/>Хотя Узумаки, даже отлично видя лицо и походку друга, ни за что бы не заметил, что с ним что-то не так, — потому что ни в глазах, ни в движениях не было никаких отклонений от нормы. Саске шёл как всегда ровно, взгляд был привычно спокойным.<br/>Только вот Наруто чувствовал, как резко ослабла скрытая от чужих взоров чакра. Он понимал, что если бы ни огромная воля, то тело друга уже давно бы дрожало от внутреннего холода, — шиноби ощущал этот леденящий озноб как свой собственный.<br/>И когда маленький переулок оборвался, чтобы перейти в наполненный людьми торговый район, а ноги Учихи подвели своего владельца, джинчурики оказался рядом. Подхватил друга, не давая ему упасть на землю.<br/>— Саске? Саске, ты слышишь меня?<br/>Саске не слышал. Или слышал, но не мог ответить.<br/>Левое веко закрылось, а оставшийся открытым глаз сосредоточенно смотрел на Наруто, то и дело проваливаясь куда-то в пустоту. Кожа Учихи, и без того белая, казалось, лишилась даже тех крох крови, что в ней ещё были.<br/>— Держись, я сейчас… Просто держись, ладно? — голос охрип, но парень не заметил этого. С силой взявшись за бок друга и прижав его к себе, Узумаки укрепил связь чакрой и оттолкнулся от земли, за секунду преодолев пару десятков метров.<br/>Он не мог тратить время ни на медленную ходьбу, ни на решение всяких условностей, а потому просто двигался с такой скоростью и аккуратностью, что ни один житель не смог бы заметить его перемещения. К счастью, исключения в виде шиноби на пути не предвиделось.<br/>Через семь секунд джинчурики буквально влетел в окно снятого номера, предусмотрительно открытое — красть всё равно было нечего. Сосредоточившись, проверил друга и облегчённо вздохнул: чакра действительно помогла, и состояние Учихи не ухудшилось из-за столь быстрого перемещения. Поудобнее перехватив едва удерживающееся от падения тело, Узумаки неспешно пошёл к одной из двух кроватей, на которую потом осторожно усадил друга.<br/>Теперь он видел, как от прежней бледноты не осталось и следа: лицо Саске горело от жара, нездоровым румянцем расползавшемся по щекам.<br/>— На… руто… — Джинчурики вряд ли бы услышал этот шёпот, находись он не в паре десятков сантиметров от Учихи. — Жарко.<br/>Самого Наруто словно шибануло током, и он быстро стал снимать учиховский плащ, приобняв друга за плечи свободной культёй, чтобы тот не свалился на одеяло:<br/>— Да, сейчас, подожди немного. — Куртка слетела сразу за плащом, а следом и тонкая чёрная футболка. Подумав, Наруто скинул с друга и ботинки.<br/>Саске, пусть тот и говорил, что ему жарко, трясло так, что джинчурики слышал судорожное клацанье зубов. Решив прекратить это, шиноби вытащил из-под Учихи одеяло и накинул сверху. Посмотрел в покрасневшие от раздувшихся капилляров глаза и увидел, как в них вновь пробудилась сознательность.<br/>Одеяло, откинутое как всегда точным, но недостаточно сильным взмахом, полетело на пол к уже лежащему там кому одежды.<br/>— Н-нет. Во… ды…<br/>Наруто, сидевший до этого рядом на кровати, резко встал и подскочил к тумбочке. Взял стоявший там графин, наполовину полный воды, и налил из него в найденный на полках стакан. Вернулся на своё место, помогая вцепившемуся в плечо Саске сесть. Подвёл стеклянный бортик к его губам, не давая пролить.<br/>Учиха сделал несколько жадных глотков, прежде чем рука ослабла, и он свалился обратно на кровать. Джинчурики отставил наполовину полный стакан и поднял с пола одеяло, попытавшись снова укрыть им друга.<br/>— Н-не надо. — Едва ли вернувшая силы ладонь вновь попыталась убрать накинутую ткань, но дрожащая конечность едва ли могла сейчас что-либо противопоставить руке Узумаки. Правда, для верности джинчурики всё-таки произнёс:<br/>— Тебя трясёт. Холод будет только хуже.<br/>— Н-нет. — Ладонь всё так же сопротивлялась, пытаясь откинуть одеяло в сторону.<br/>Упрямец.<br/>Наруто взвыл.<br/>Теперь ткань он отбросил сам.<br/>— Не так, значит?! — Шиноби пересел ближе к голове Учихи и положил руку ему на лоб. — Только попробуй теперь воспротивиться, ублюдок!<br/>Но он не стал.<br/>Когда через ладонь джинчурики стала переливаться мягко согревающая иньютон чакра, больной закрыл глаза. Глубоко вздохнул и придвинулся к Наруто ближе, перевернувшись на бок.<br/>Дыхание, до этого неровное и учащенное, стало успокаиваться.<br/>Узумаки нахмурился, когда понял, насколько тяжелее теперь управляться с подобной чакрой без печати. Но, посмотрев в лицо друга, отогнал эти мысли: румянец стал спадать.<br/>Саске уснул.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В глаза бил яркий свет.<br/>Не зная, сколько времени он проспал вот так, шиноби посмотрел на солнце. Прищурился.<br/>Сейчас только часов восемь утра, а на улице уже так печёт. Кажется, лившие всю неделю дожди теперь сменятся аномальной жарой.<br/>Парень не знал, хорошо это или плохо. И, задумавшись, так и не смог однозначно решить.<br/>— Э-э-э-э-эй!<br/>А, вот и он. Нашёл-таки.<br/>Запрокинув голову, ниндзя смог лицезреть остановившегося наверху паренька с широченной улыбкой на лице.<br/>— Ну, наконец-то! Я тебя везде искал! Ты чего тут сидишь?<br/>Почему тут?.. И правда, почему?<br/>Шиноби посмотрел вперёд. Там, насколько позволяло увидеть зрение, простиралось озеро. Такое большое, что его можно было бы назвать морем.<br/>Только вот он знал, что это всего лишь озеро. Был на другом берегу однажды и теперь понимал, что воды тут не особо много.<br/>Так почему он здесь?..<br/>Пока парень, сидящий у берега, лениво размышлял о причине своего пребывания, с холма наверху уже спустились.<br/>Ниндзя поднял взгляд на остановившегося напротив младшего брата. Тот, нахмурившись, посмотрел в ответ:<br/>— Отец переживает и я тоже. Не надо больше так вдруг пропадать, ладно?<br/>Так он вроде и не пропадал. Просто…<br/>Это озеро притягивало. Пусть и самое обычное, но такое ярко-голубое, что хотелось, проснувшись, увидеть, как на водной глади переливается бликами солнце.<br/>Брату же шиноби ответил:<br/>— Не волнуйся, я не буду. — Парень поднялся с травы, на которой сидел, и подошёл ближе к собеседнику. Роста они были почти одинакового. — Пойдём. Отец ведь опять внеплановое собрание устроил?<br/>— Всё-то ты, Индра, знаешь. — Отото, казалось, нахмурился ещё сильнее. Скрестил руки на груди, отвернулся и пошёл домой, проследив, чтобы брат следовал за ним.<br/>Едва стали появляться первые жилища, как люди, заметившие двух шиноби, начали почтительно кланяться. Ашура пусть и должен был привыкнуть к этому за столько лет, но его брат видел, как напрягаются мышцы в ответ на каждый поклон. Как-то, помнится, даже застукал пару раз того, сжигающим одежду последователей ниншу, — после отото сказал отцу, что кто-то украл её, пока он купался.<br/>Индра тогда ничего не возразил, но и подтверждать ложь не стал.<br/>Он не понимал брата. Пусть и уважал его, но считал подобное слабостью.<br/>А у сыновей мудреца Шести путей не должно быть слабостей…<br/>В главном доме их встретил отец, и да, шиноби оказался прав: намечалось собрание.<br/>— По какому поводу?<br/>— Недалеко от Великих холмов объявилась группа последователей Богини. Нужно принять меры.<br/>— Ясно.<br/>Индра помнил свою бабушку, пусть и был совсем ребёнком, когда отец с дядей её запечатали. Иногда он вспоминал Кагую — теплую улыбку и белые глаза, которые могли по желанию меняться на такие же, как у него самого.<br/>Воспоминания о том, какой Богиня стала после, парень надёжно стёр из собственной памяти.<br/>— После собрания у вас будет тренировка.<br/>— Ты не отправишь нас за этими последователями?<br/>— Нет.<br/>Отец отвернулся и повёл их в зал к уже ожидающим войнам ниншу. Тридцать человек — ближайшее окружение Рикудо. Те, кому доверено творить будущее.<br/>Ашура, к которому большая часть советников относилась довольно пренебрежительно, всё равно исправно ходил на каждую такую посиделку. И если старший брат со спокойным лицом прослушивал большую часть разговоров, то младший запоминал каждое слово.<br/>Ведь у него нет силы Индры…<br/>По прошествии где-то двух часов людей распустили. Братья, не сговариваясь, встали и пошли в тренировочную комнату. Если отец сказал, значит, так и будет.<br/>Переодевшись в боевую одежду, парни встали на татами друг напротив друга. Тогда, словно из ниоткуда, голос Мудреца скомандовал:<br/>— Начали!<br/>И двое шиноби двинулись с места.<br/>Сначала тайдзюцу — все спарринги начинались одинаково. И тут нельзя было сказать, кто кому отступает: все приёмы выполнены четко, а движения будто размываются в воздухе от скорости выполнения.<br/>Бить в полсилы — стандартное правило. Ниндзя не должен ломать кости на обычной тренировке.<br/>Во время их схваток Индра каждый раз заново убеждался, что дерется со своим братом — больше никто не смог бы продержаться против него дольше минуты. И хотя в детстве было не так, но те моменты слабости давно затмил огонь в глазах Ашуры, наносящего очередной техничный удар.<br/>И только в ниндзюцу всё осталось почти без изменений.<br/>Появление отца в комнате означало, что пора приступать ко второй части спарринга. А та никогда не длилась долго.<br/>Пусть у отото и была огромная воля, но против концентрированной чакры Индры она едва ли могла выстоять. Обычно всё заканчивалось в гендзюцу — за секунды. Применять что-то более серьёзное было неразумно — потом придётся восстанавливать тренировочную площадку, ведь скорость братца позволяла ему уворачиваться от атак.<br/>Однако в этот раз что-то пошло не так.<br/>Красное пламя шарингана уже горело в глазах шиноби, но Ашура всё ещё смотрел прямо. Дышал тяжело, рвано, но стоял, полностью осознавая реальность.<br/>Старший брат был абсолютно шокирован.<br/>— Ты…<br/>— Я.<br/>Отото воспользовался этой заминкой и бросился к противнику, занеся руку для удара, но напоролся на спешно поставленный блок. И застыл.<br/>На лице Индры, стоящего в считанных сантиметрах от него, расплылась улыбка. От неё перехватило дыхание.<br/>Брат никогда так не улыбался.<br/>Когда шиноби отскочили друг от друга, то оба уже лучились странным спокойствием и удовлетворением. Отец хмыкнул и произнёс, не скрывая довольства в голосе:<br/>— Хорошо, молодцы. На сегодня хватит.</p><p>Он так и не просыпался.<br/>Наруто встречал утро, сидя у стены рядом с кроватью друга, пока тот всё так же валялся в беспамятстве. На лбу Учихи влажное полотенце (шиноби вспомнил, что так можно сбить жар), одеяло укрывает тело только по пояс (настойчивая даже во сне рука не давала подтянуть повыше), а на тумбочке рядом стоит полный кувшин (кажется, больной выныривал в реальность только ради пары глотков воды). Сам джинчурики, будучи тренированным ниндзя, от бессонной ночи особо не страдал — другу было гораздо хуже.<br/>Саске постоянно то бросало в жар, то морозило. И хотя иньютон чакра хорошо помогала, но контроля в левой руке Узумаки не хватало, и он мог позволить чакре выливаться из ладони не более пяти минут. Поначалу. Ближе к утру это время продлилось до двадцати, чем шиноби мог гордиться.<br/>Правда, дело от этого лучше не становилось…<br/>Джинчурики шумно стукнулся головой о стену. И ещё раз, надеясь, что это вобьёт хоть какую-то дельную мысль.<br/>Наруто не знал, что делать.<br/>Ситуацию бы заметно облегчил Курама, но тот всё ещё дрыхнет со времени их с Саске боя. Чакра же других биджу ничем помочь не могла — Узумаки за ночь изучил лечебные свойства каждой, но ничего из этого не могло помочь.<br/>Шиноби посмотрел на лежащего по левую сторону друга. Лицо его было как раз на уровне глаз самого Наруто, так что можно было увидеть, как Учиха вдруг сморщился и слабо поворочался, словно отгоняя что-то в своём сне. Джинчурики немного отодвинул заметно потеплевшее полотенце и положил ладонь спящему на лоб.<br/>Снова горячий.<br/>Вздохнув, шиноби направил лечащую чакру по каналам в руку, синхронизируясь с Саске и передавая ему энергию. Провёл большим пальцем по складке между бровей, пытаясь разгладить, чтобы исчезло это хмурое выражение. И действительно, что бы больному ни снилось, но это перестало его беспокоить, и Учиха расслабился.<br/>Умиротворение на лице друга нравилось Наруто гораздо больше.<br/>Улыбнувшись, парень перевёл взгляд на чужой торс, который сейчас хорошо освещало солнце. Он видел, как от дыхания размеренно поднимается и опускается грудь. Это хорошо — лучше, чем быстрые и хаотичные вдохи, когда на Учиху нападает озноб.<br/>Сейчас, успокоенный чакрой, Саске почти не выглядел больным. Будто он просто спит, устав от долгой миссии или ещё чего.<br/>После войны, отлёживаясь в госпитале, он выглядел так же…<br/>Шиноби снова смачно приложился затылком о стену.<br/>Сейчас на коже друга были видны тонкие полоски шрамов. Обычно незаметные на белом фоне, теперь их высветило солнце, и Наруто мог рассмотреть каждую. Мог даже сказать, которые из них сделал сам.<br/>Если бы правая рука всё ещё была при нём, джинчурики накрыл бы ей свои глаза. А так приходилось смотреть и невольно считать следы от когда-то причиненных Учихе ран.<br/>Тридцать два, тридцать три….<br/>Очередной удар не особо помог. Хорошо, что стена наружная и в комнату не понабегут разбуженные шумом соседи.<br/>Посмотрев на опущенные веки с иногда подрагивающими ресницами, парень вспомнил о биджу, которых Саске отпустил. Те разбрелись по странам в свои любимые места — леса, пещеры и долины, названия которых Наруто честно не запомнил. Он знал, что со зверьми всё в порядке, но всё равно чувствовал беспокойство. Ведь сейчас все ещё отходят от войны, но вскоре встанет вопрос о распределении подобной мощи: бесхозную силу стоит взять под контроль, пока кто-нибудь не воспользовался ей на манер Акацуки.<br/>И тут возникала диллема. Самый логичный способ — создать новых джинчурики по старой системе и распределить их между каге. Только вот это не отменит возможности вытащить биджу обратно и повторить историю войны — снова. Плюс, есть ещё сложность в самом распределении силы: что будет, если появятся новые сильные государства? Вряд ли Великие страны вдруг возьмут и отдадут свои сосуды. Из всего этого опять может вытечь столкновение — ради джинчурики и равенства мощи.<br/>Чем больше Узумаки обо всём этом думал, тем глубже понимал всю масштабность его мечты в целом и данной проблемы в частности.<br/>Сказать-то легко, а вот воплотить в реальность…<br/>Почувствовав боль в танкецу на руке, Наруто убрал ладонь со лба Учихи, возвращая полотенце на место.<br/>Надо с этим что-то делать.</p><p>***</p><p>Шиноби медленно открыл глаза.<br/>— Наконец-то! Ты как?<br/>Перед глазами маячило что-то оранжевое. Моргнув, парень смог идентифицировать яркую ткань как куртку.<br/>Только вот чью?<br/>Веки снова прикрылись, но теперь уже не открывались в течение минуты.<br/>— Э-э-э-эй!<br/>Громкий.<br/>Добе.<br/>Да, только он из всех знакомых носил такую одежду.<br/>— Где я? — почему-то хрипло произнёс шиноби и открыл глаза. Перед лицом тут же оказалось чужое.<br/>— Ты разве не помнишь?<br/>Друг обнял за плечи и помог сесть. Саске ничего не ответил, уставившись на далеко простирающуюся водную гладь. На чистой, едва покрытой рябью поверхности отражалось безоблачное небо.<br/>Озеро притягивало взгляд, и ниндзя отмер, только когда его растормошил Наруто:<br/>— Эй, ты давай, не засыпай снова! Хватит уже валяться!<br/>Так он спал?<br/>Да, вроде и правда что-то снилось…<br/>Учиха попробовал сконцентрироваться и вспомнить, что там ему навеяло сознание, пока он был в отключке. Однако результат это едва ли дало: синяя гладь уничтожала в мозгу всякие зачатки мыслей.<br/>— Саске! — почти что крикнул друг и хорошенько потряс за плечи, пока задумчивое лицо не обратилось к нему.<br/>— Как я тут оказался? — Теперь, когда озеро оказалось вне видимости, шиноби завис, смотря в глаза Наруто. Хорошо хоть течению мыслей это мешало не так сильно.<br/>— Мы переходили над водопадом, ты поскользнулся и свалился.<br/>— Над водопадом? — Учиха на секунду глянул на спокойное озеро, недоумевая.<br/>— Он в паре километров отсюда. Ты упал, стукнулся головой и потерял сознание. Тебя понесло по реке, которая вливается в это озеро. Я тогда успел спуститься и вытащил тебя на берег.<br/>— Пара километров?<br/>— Течение было сильным.<br/>Саске вздохнул. Говорить, что могло бы произойти с бессознательным им, пока друг мешкал, он счел бессмысленным. Тот и так всё прекрасно понимает, вон как нервничает.<br/>Рассмотрев уже полностью осознанно лицо Узумаки, шиноби действительно увидел на нём беспокойство. И следы воды. Он только сейчас заметил, как со светлых волос на его обнажённое плечо падают холодные капли. От очередной такой парень всем телом вздрогнул и, подумав, спросил:<br/>— А где моя одежда?<br/>— Одежда? — Наруто немного нервно заозирался. Найдя искомую вещь где-то за спиной Учихи, он взял её в руку и протянул другу: — Вот. Я думал откачивать из тебя воду, но это не потребовалось.<br/>Саске кивнул и надел на себя плотную белую футболку с высоким воротником. Тело снова передёрнуло — уже не только от холода влажной ткани, но и забравшегося внутрь песка. Оставалось надеяться, что, когда одежда высохнет, песок отлепиться сам.<br/>Встав с помощью друга, шиноби оценил, насколько уверенно его держат ноги, и, решив, что не упадёт, убрал чужую руку со своего плеча.<br/>— Спасибо.<br/>Добе в ответ улыбнулся и сказал:<br/>— Пора идти, а то мы и так задержались. Если поспешим, то ночью наконец-то будем дома.<br/>Дом… Они отсутствовали всего чуть больше недели, но желание вернуться вдруг вспыхнуло в Саске так сильно, что всё время пути шиноби развивал почти максимальную скорость, отталкиваясь чакрой от земли. Друг на это ничего не сказал, только ускорился сам, чтобы бежать рядом, бок о бок.<br/>Как итог, на месте ребята оказались вовремя. Зашли в знакомую пещеру с одной гигантской комнатой без потолка — вместо него кратер, открывающий медленно темнеющее небо наверху.<br/>Найдя нужного человека, друзья подошли к нему. Учиха с улыбкой сделал ещё пару шагов и обнял брата — к счастью, одежда уже высохла.<br/>— Справились, значит, — произнёс Итачи, когда объятия вокруг него разжались. — И даже не опоздали.<br/>— А то! — Наруто самодовольно усмехнулся. На самом деле, со временем у них частенько был непорядок, так что приходилось проводить сутки на станции в ожидании возможности вернуться.<br/>— Хорошо. Я доложу начальству, что ваша миссия окончена. Можете садиться на номера семь и три.<br/>— А ты сам когда вернёшься? — спросил Саске.<br/>— Как закончу здесь. Пусть вы и ликвидировали вожака Ронадов, но угроза нападения всё ещё существует.<br/>— Ясно.<br/>Дальнейшие разговоры были бессмысленны: пусть ребята и не опоздали, но поторопиться стоило. А Итачи один из сильнейших шиноби, не зря ведь послом работает, — с ним ничего не случится.<br/>Ниндзя подошли к табличкам с указанными номерами. Каждая из таких была прикреплена на неразумного птеродактиля-одноместку, прирученных людьми ещё в незапамятные времена.<br/>Встав на кожистое крыло, друзья уселись в седло и положили ладони на шею рептилии, выпуская чакру. Пора лететь домой.<br/>С силой оттолкнувшись от идеально сбалансированной площадки, птеродактили двинулись почти вертикально вверх, благо ездоки были надёжно зафиксированы. Вылетев через дыру кратера, животные направились по тысячи раз выполненному маршруту — к деревне шиноби.<br/>Саске, как только существо под ним выровняло свой полет, посмотрел вниз. Сколько бы он не летал, но вид на сейчас кажущиеся не такими уж большими деревья и травоядных динозавров не переставал его удивлять.<br/>Помнится, даже в детстве его любимой игрушкой была мягкая стилизованная рептилия. Неудивительно, что делом своей жизни он избрал защиту этих миролюбивых животных — от братьев плотоядных.<br/>В свои четырнадцать Учиха на пару с другом забрал несколько десятков жизней, но спас гораздо больше. И то, что куча живых существ благодаря ему не стала чужим кормом, приятно грело душу…<br/>На станцию Конохи ребята приземлились уже поздним вечером: птеродактиль высадился на вершине покрытого зеленью и лесами горного хребта, когда площадку освещали лишь электрические огни по кругу. Выпрыгнув из седла, шиноби пошли к выходу из станции, откуда направились уже домой.<br/>Паутинки тропинок иногда перекрывались широкими дорогами, ведущими в центр — к академии, зданию хокаге и многим другим важным строениям. Раньше бы друзья свернули на одну из таких, но после становления полноправными ниндзя им был выделен дом, где те и жили в качестве двух соседей.<br/>Маленькие деревянные сооружения были разбросаны по опушкам в густом лесу, и мало кто знал точное их количество. Наруто было известно лишь восемь — те, в которых жили знакомые по учёбе. Впрочем, расположение жилищ ниндзя было засекречено от посторонних не просто так: в случае нападения атакующие не смогут разом уничтожить всю силовую мощь Конохи. Поэтому никто против такой изолированности и не возражал.<br/>Знакомые плодовые деревца показались спустя полчаса после прибытия в деревню. Узумаки, вспомнив про отсутствие обеда и ужина, набрал в руки фруктов — хоть чем-то набить желудок.<br/>Родные кровати Саске встретил усталым вздохом. На свою он повалился, даже не удосужившись включить свет.<br/>Наруто умудрился щелкнуть выключателем даже с руками, полными фруктов, но другу ничего не высказал. Учиха выглядел не очень хорошо, завалившись бревном и уткнувшись лицом в подушку.<br/>Сгрузив зрелые персики, сливы и яблоки в раковину, Узумаки не спешил что-либо из них брать. Посмотрел на валяющегося неподвижно напарника и нахмурился. Задумался на пару минут и, приняв решение, подошёл к соседу, захватив с собой яблоко. Дойдя до чужой кровати, сел возле неё на колени.<br/>— Саске, — потормошив свободной рукой за плечо, — мне нужна твоя помощь.<br/>Тот хмыкнул в подушку и повернулся на бок, лицом к Наруто. Теперь Учиха мог видеть, каким серьёзным друг сейчас стал. Ему действительно нужно было помочь.<br/>— Дай мне… немного своей чакры. Я знаю, что у тебя почти нет сил, но, пожалуйста, совсем чуть-чуть.<br/>Саске лёг уже на спину. Прислушался к ощущениям и удивился: его энергии сейчас так мало. Неужели повлияла та потеря сознания? Давно он уже не чувствовал себя таким… слабым.<br/>Просьба напарника теперь казалась значительно сложнее, чем вначале. Он едва чувствовал текущую по каналам чакру, как уж тут ей поделиться?<br/>— Чёрт, Саске! — Ладони коснулось что-то тёплое, и Учиха резко повернул голову. Наруто крепко сжимал его правую руку в своей. — Я не знаю, что делать. Помоги мне, слышишь? Саске, пожалуйста.<br/>Пальцы Узумаки, державшие его руку, сложились в половину печати, и шиноби неосознанно закончил её уже своими. Сам же сосед вдруг склонился над ним и стукнулся с ним лбом, этим действием посылая по телу Учихи мурашки. Отчего-то казалось, что всё из-за яблока в чужой ладони, которое теперь лежало где-то на кровати.<br/>Саске опустил веки, в полной мере почувствовав чужое тепло.<br/>Чужое?..<br/>Чакра Наруто, проникающая в тело через прикосновения, не казалась чужеродной. Скорее даже наоборот.<br/>Сейчас Саске уже не понимал, где его энергия, а где не его, - будто всё находящееся под кожей тепло принадлежит только ему одному.<br/>И им он должен был поделиться.<br/>После глубокого вдоха, сделав над своим вдруг потяжелевшим телом усилие, шиноби направил поток чакры по каналам — прямо во всё ещё крепко сжимающую ладонь. Он не знал, сколько именно смог отдать, и было ли этого достаточно, но дольше продержаться не вышло — усталость затопила его сущность целиком, едва позволяя открыть глаза, чтобы увидеть отчего-то размытое лицо Наруто.<br/>— Спасибо.<br/>Заторможено моргнув ещё раз, Учиха сфокусировал взгляд на красном боку лежащего рядом яблока.<br/>Так зачем добе вообще просил помощи?<br/>Мозг, даже не попытавшийся дать ответ на этот вопрос, сдался напору словно оцепеневшего тела, провалившись в сон.</p><p>Время шло, а идеи в голову Наруто так и не приходили.<br/>Кроме одной — но её парень упорно игнорировал, пока внутренние часы не сказали, что наступил полдень.<br/>Саске спал уже половину суток.<br/>И друг больше не мог оставлять всё как есть. Стоит хотя бы попытаться.<br/>От долгого сидения затекли мышцы, но джинчурики не обратил на это внимания, покидая свой пост у стены и пересаживаясь к Учихе на кровать. Посмотрев на бледное лицо напарника, он произнёс хриплым от долгого молчания голосом:<br/>— Саске, мне нужна твоя помощь.<br/>Шиноби видел, как хаотично двигаются глаза под опущенными веками. Впрочем, он не считал это какой-либо реакцией — за проведённую рядом с больным ночь подобное уже казалось нормальным.<br/>— Дай мне… — сказал Узумаки громче, — немного своей чакры. Я знаю, что у тебя почти нет сил, но, пожалуйста, совсем чуть-чуть.<br/>Наруто, почувствовавший бы энергию друга даже на расстоянии в несколько стран, понимал, насколько он ослабел за такое вроде бы короткое время. Организм боролся с болезнью, постоянно расходуя чакру и не восполняя её.<br/>Шиноби знал это, но ему нужна была помощь Учихи. Сам он одной рукой сложить печать Теневого клонирования не в силах.<br/>— Чёрт, Саске! — Не видя никакой реакции на собственные слова, джинчурики поддался панике. Других идей не было, а он лучше умрёт здесь возле дешёвой гостиничной койки, чем бросит Учиху одного.<br/>Парень и не заметил, как стиснул безвольно лежащую ладонь напарника в своей.<br/>— Я не знаю, что делать. — Он действительно не знал. Какие планы по спасению мира, если он даже лучшего друга спасти не в состоянии? — Помоги мне, слышишь?<br/>Отчаяние, которое Наруто прятал в течение всех этих часов, вдруг навалилось в полной мере. Шиноби устало закрыл глаза.<br/>Склонившись над бессознательным телом, он коснулся горячего лба своим:<br/>— Саске, пожалуйста.<br/>Без ответа.<br/>Джинчурики не двигался, замерев. В голове было пусто, а чакра сама по себе стала переливаться в тело Учихи — по привычке.<br/>Наруто не знал, сколько времени прошло, прежде чем он вдруг почувствовал вторжение чужой энергии. Резко подняв голову, но не перестав касаться чужой руки сжатыми в печать пальцами, шиноби шокировано посмотрел на друга.<br/>Он не верил.<br/>Времени терять было нельзя, и парень воспользовался чакрой в объединённой печати. В метре от кровати с хлопком появился его клон.<br/>— Получилось, — шёпотом.<br/>Безумная идея удалась. И хотя считается, что сделать техники, рассчитанные на одного шиноби, совместными нельзя, у него с Саске это только что получилось.<br/>Быстро осмотрев своего клона — вполне обычного, разве что с толикой чакры Учихи, — парень вновь перевёл взгляд на больного. Тогда он увидел, как чуть приподнялись веки, открывая сознательный, пусть и затуманенный взгляд.<br/>Саске, даже когда просыпался, чтобы попросить воды, смотрел словно сквозь друга — но сейчас было не так. Он видел Наруто, пусть и недолго, снова провалившись в свои сновидения.<br/>— Спасибо.<br/>От облегчения хотелось смеяться, но джинчурики лишь нервно улыбнулся. Отпустил чужую ладонь и встал, повернувшись к довольному клону:<br/>— Позаботься о нём.<br/>— Обязательно.<br/>Накинув на себя плащ, Узумаки выскочил в окно.<br/>Пора разобраться с этой эпидемией.</p><p>По-хорошему надо было бы продолжить их с другом осмотр города в южном направлении, но чувства говорили Наруто, что идти необходимо в сторону ранее обнаруженных останков собаки. А своим ощущениям шиноби привык доверять.<br/>Добравшись до места за считанные минуты (после проведённой в беспокойстве ночи все правила общественного поведения были успешно забыты), джинчурики увидел едва ли изменившиеся со вчерашнего дня кости и, подумав, пошёл от них глубже в лес. Здесь разгоняться уже не стоило — лучше осмотреть всё как можно внимательней.<br/>Бродил Узумаки среди деревьев где-то час, останавливаясь, когда попадались новые скелеты. Таких насчиталось восемь — разные по размеру и степени разложения, был даже один совсем недавно умерший лисёнок, а их ниндзя за всю жизнь видел всего-то несколько раз. Именно возле последнего маленького тельца Наруто и нашёл кое-что странное: от дерева до рыжего меха тянулись беловатые корешки. Шиноби посмотрел вверх, но не смог увидеть вершину, хорошо укрытую в зеленой кроне.<br/>Такому сильному и здоровому дереву нет смысла пускать подобные корни. Тем более что оно едва ли почувствует разницу от удобрения почвы разлагающимся лисом.<br/>Нахмурившись, Наруто протянул к корню руку, касаясь его всего одним пальцем, — и резко отпрянул. Белый отросток вдруг огрубел, покрылся шершавой коркой и воткнулся в мёртвое тело, прибивая его к земле. Больше джинчурики дотрагиваться не пробовал, шокировано застыв. Чувство от этого дерева было слишком знакомым, чтобы ошибиться.<br/>Поднявшись на ноги, Узумаки остался стоять, не шевелясь. Складывать пальцы в печать не стал — теперь это уже не имело особого значения и делалось скорее по привычке, ведь для перехода в режим сеннина нужна лишь концентрация.<br/>Как только по каналам потекла чакра, смешанная с энергией природы, парень в полной мере прочувствовал, что происходит в этой части леса. Пусть все растения и были здоровы, но над покровом травы стояла физически ощутимая аура смерти, от которой по коже прошлась холодная дрожь. Живых существ здесь умерло значительно больше, чем восемь.<br/>Неосознанно сжав зубы, Наруто побежал через дышащий мёртвым смрадом лес. Туда, где находился главный источник заразы.<br/>Найдя нужное место, шиноби удивлённо остановился: поляна выглядела цветущей и облюбованной солнцем — разительно отличающейся от того, что говорили ощущения. По коже расползлось тепло, но в каналы чакры пыталась пробраться отравляющая энергия.<br/>Джинчурики был несказанно рад, что на него подобные штуки не действуют.<br/>Выйдя на опушку, парень почувствовал себя снова на войне — только вместо мёртвых людей на сочной зелёной траве лежали трупы животных разной степени разложения. Наруто при всём желании не смог бы сказать, сколько их тут — сотня или тысяча, так как оплетающее останки Божественное древо полностью высасывало жизненные силы, оставляя в конце лишь серый пепел, мелкой крошкой рассыпанный по здешней зелени.<br/>Само Шинджу, кстати, заметно отличалось от того, что уже видел джинчурики: совсем мелкое относительно предыдущего и заметно белее, сочнее. Казалось, что от обилия чакры на ветках раскроются цветы, но это было невозможно — шиноби знал. И пусть повторного Цукиёми от данного выжившего фрагмента дерева не предвиделось, своё губительное действие оно всё равно дало: смрад гниющей плоти и покрывающая кору отравленная пыльца распространились по воздуху, вызывая у полных чакры людей эпидемию, а у более слабых животных — смерть. И каждое новое мёртвое тело лишь усиливало древо, позволяя убивать с каждым днём всё больше и больше.<br/>Наруто понимал, что просто срубить ствол — не выход. Он даже не был уверен, что здесь сможет помочь огонь — разве что чёрное пламя Саске, но тот сейчас лежит в беспамятстве. Нужно было уничтожить дерево самому.<br/>Хотя режим отшельника ещё действовал, шиноби всё равно сконцентрировался. Прошла минута, прежде чем его силуэт окутался светло-жёлтой чакрой, а за спиной повисли шесть чёрных шаров.<br/>Раз сжечь древо не получится, значит, нужно его полностью уничтожить.<br/>Подлетев на верхушку самого большого из здешних деревьев, Узумаки приземлился на более-менее толстую ветку — висеть в воздухе спустя столько времени было довольно непривычно. Вытянул вперёд руку, следом за которой полетела одна из сфер Истины. Прицелившись, шиноби изменил форму чёрного шарообразного сгустка, растягивая его.<br/>Как только до Шинджу остался лишь метр, чакра резко расширилась, своим плотным куполом покрыв всю поляну, не оставив ни одну белую ветку не погружённой.<br/>Прошли секунды, и густая чёрная энергия сжалась, вернувшись к ладони. Больше не было ни древа, ни трупов — лишь выжженная чёрная земля без следа былой растительности.<br/>Слетев вниз, Наруто коснулся земли подошвами ботинок, больше не ощущая в ней чужеродной энергии. Но вот воздух остался прежним, колюче врезаясь в лёгкие и пытаясь растечься по телу вредным смрадом.<br/>Ниндзя задумался.<br/>Техники ветра бы только раздули болезнетворные частицы по лесу. Выжечь их он не может, а гоняться по всей территории с шаром Истины — не вариант…<br/>Вспомнилось, как окутанные особым железом столбы передавали чакру из земли.<br/>Это могло сработать.<br/>Подойдя к центру поляны, джинчурики вытащил из ладони металлический прут и вставил его наполовину в почву. Немного помедлив, сел, левитируя в паре десятков сантиметров над поверхностью. Хмыкнул, вспомнив, как старик Рикудо встретил его в идентичной позе.<br/>Положив руку на верхушку чёрной палки, он почувствовал слабый импульс переданной землёй энергии. Не стал её забирать — лишь позволил пройти наверх, в воздух. Постепенно добавил свою чакру ветра, усиливая поток, пока тот не видоизменился, переняв особенности стихии. Чуть помешкав, добавил туда ещё и иньютон, которым лечил ночью друга, надеясь, что это не даст болезни и дальше распространяться.<br/>На то, чтобы процесс стал автономным, ушёл примерно час. Наруто, закончив и деактивировав режим, усмехнулся: теперь он может использовать эту энергию тридцать пять минут. Глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул уже не такой неприятный воздух, посмотрел на странно стоящий посередине выжженной поляны прут и пошёл обратно, не сворачивая с уже пройденного пути — нужно уничтожить разбросанные вокруг останки.<br/>Справившись со всем ещё спустя пару часов, шиноби порадовался, что в городе нет сильных сенсоров: пусть он и пытался скрывать свою чакру, но сейчас такое было весьма проблематично. Впрочем, мысли об этом надолго в голове не задержались.<br/>Здесь он закончил и теперь должен возвращаться к Саске.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В этот раз он снова пробрался в гостиничный номер через окно.<br/>Встретил клон, как раз убиравший полотенце со лба больного — жар стал спадать. Когда оригинал небрежно скинул с себя плащ, не заморачиваясь со складыванием, копия сказала:<br/>— Я тут вещи убирал и кое-что нашёл. — Шиноби достал из кармана листок бумаги и протянул его. — Был у Саске в куртке.<br/>Наруто взял предмет, оказавшийся листовкой. Видимо, кто-то из жителей раздавал их на улице.<br/>Прочитав информацию на бумаге и взглянув на разместившуюся внизу фотографию, джинчурики вздохнул.<br/>«Пропал пёс, два года отроду…»<br/>Листовка была быстро скомкана и отправлена в полёт до мусорки.<br/>— Хочешь развеять технику? — спросил клон, имея в виду держащее его на земле дзюцу.<br/>— Пока нет. — Узумаки подошёл к всё так же лежащему другу, у которого за время отсутствия разве что волосы сильнее разметались по подушке да одеяло стало лежать повыше. — Он дал себя укрыть?<br/>— Сам укрылся, — пожав плечами.<br/>Усмехнувшись, Наруто сел на край чужой кровати. Клон ушёл в ванную стирать полотенце.<br/>Сейчас, находясь к Саске ближе, шиноби мог видеть: на его лице больше нет лихорадочного румянца. Хотелось надеяться, что уничтожение Шинджу всё-таки помогло.<br/>Джинчурики, немного помешкав, вновь положил ладонь на чужой лоб — совсем как часами ранее. Закрыл глаза и сосредоточился. В этот раз чакра вливалась гораздо легче — видимо, другу стало лучше, и теперь бессознательное внутреннее сопротивление спало.<br/>Несколько минут спустя Наруто почувствовал, как сильнее стал разгораться чужой источник энергии. Он улыбнулся и лишь потом поднял веки, смотря в открытые глаза Учихи.<br/>— Наконец-то очнулся. Как себя чувствуешь?<br/>— Будто пролежал несколько дней в пустыне, — ответил хриплый и тихий от долгого сна голос. — Дай воды.<br/>— Держи. — Рядом оказался клон и подал Саске стакан. Так как рука больного почти не дрожала, копия джинчурики лишь помогла принять полусидящее положение.<br/>— Спасибо.<br/>Как только стакан был опустошён и вернулся к клону, Учиха свалился обратно на кровать. Ладонь Наруто, отдвинувшаяся на время, снова легла на лоб, и больной, посмотрев сначала на неё, а после и на её хозяина, закрыл глаза.<br/>Когда джинчурики перестал отдавать чакру, Саске уже крепко спал.<br/>— Я схожу в больницу. Оставайся здесь, пока он окончательно не проснётся.<br/>Кивок копии Узумаки не видел: решив не тратить время на надевание плаща, шиноби вновь выскользнул в окно.</p><p>Больше в очереди стоять не пришлось — медсестра сразу проводила Наруто к уже знакомому врачу. Тот как раз осматривал спящих пациентов, когда джинчурики вошёл в палату.<br/>— У больных есть улучшения?<br/>— Вроде того. Лихорадка не исчезла, но лекарства теперь хотя бы действуют. — Врач внимательно посмотрел на молодого шиноби, чуть нахмурившись. — Что вы сделали?<br/>— Просто уничтожил источник заразы — Не желая вдаваться в подробности, он спросил: — Другие ниндзя ещё в больнице?<br/>— Да, они сейчас помогают медсестрам. Хотите их увидеть?<br/>— Нет, — подумав, ответил джинчурики. — Мне нужно осмотреть каждого, кто ещё не пришёл в себя. Вы позволите?<br/>Врач промолчал. Продолжил свои дела с пациентами, делая записи в папке или проверяя аппаратуру. Наруто его не отвлекал, давая время на раздумья.<br/>— Хорошо, но в моём присутствии, — наконец, прозвучал ответ, и мужчина повернулся к шиноби.<br/>— Тогда ведите. — Двое лежащих в палате людей страдали явно чем-то большим, чем просто лихорадкой. Посторонние покинули помещение.<br/>На всё ушло более трёх часов. Узумаки увидел и поделился чакрой с каждым больным — примерно половина сразу проснулась, а у остальных заметно улучшились показатели. Впрочем, после такого обхода парень чувствовал себя точно таким же выжатым, как сутки дежурившие в больнице чунины. Уже вечером, закончив со всеми пациентами, джинчурики искренне посочувствовал Сакуре-чан и другим людям её профессии. Он бы так не смог.<br/>Провожал Наруто тот самый врач, оказавшийся здесь главным. Мужчина заметно подобрел за прошедшее время и теперь выразил шиноби свою благодарность. Но тот лишь улыбнулся, сказав:<br/>— Не волнуйтесь, это ведь моя работа.<br/>Но врач на это упрямо покачал головой:<br/>— Мне рассказали, что вы более не подчинённый Конохи и за всё это не получите ничего. Так что спасибо. И примите это. — Он протянул руку с конвертом. Белый, без единого пятнышка — медицинская аккуратность. — От всего персонала, больных и меня лично.<br/>Увидев, как ниндзя застыл в удивлении, мужчина решительно подошёл к нему и вложил конверт в руку:<br/>— Не отказывайтесь. Вы действительно заслужили.<br/>Когда чужая ладонь сжала бумагу, врач вежливо кивнул, пожелал удачи в пути и, развернувшись, ушёл. Ему нужно было до ночи проверить больных и подкорректировать графики приёма лекарств.<br/>Наруто, постояв у порога больницы ещё с минуту, напитал конверт с деньгами чакрой и запечатал его.</p><p>Утро было проведено за покупкой карты ближайших территорий, отправкой письма хокаге (с объяснениями, что делать в случае, если где-то ещё появится такая же эпидемия), выпиской из гостиницы и проверкой оставшегося города (теперь оббегать всё было бессмысленно, и Наруто просто просканировал местность на наличие энергии Божественного древа). Воздух за ночь, кстати, почти очистился, и за те три дня, которые ещё продержится самодельный фильтр, с болезнью будет покончено.<br/>После посещения магазина было решено направиться в Песок, так как Намоне оказался совсем на границе со страной Реки, а в ней о каких-то серьёзных проблемах слышно не было. Закупив дополнительно непортящуюся провизию, которая была в обиходе у АНБУ и наёмников, ребята покинули город, направившись на запад.<br/>На самом деле, джинчурики уговаривал Учиху переждать ещё хотя бы день, чтобы отдохнуть, но друг даже слышать не хотел. Говорил, что и так провалялся достаточно. И сколько бы Узумаки не спорил, это оказалось бесполезным: Саске просто покинул номер, сдал ключи и пошёл к выходу. Пришлось последовать за ним.<br/>Через два дня пути появились жёлтые пески страны Ветра. Когда после обеда шиноби настигла буря, Наруто был рад, что помимо всего остального захватил в печати и специальную палатку — не пришлось вытряхивать из одежды и волос песчинки. Тогда же он порадовался и запасам воды, которая, как оказалось, не портилась под действием пространственной техники.<br/>Когда только начало темнеть, вокруг уже стояли круглые жёлтые дома с маленькими окнами и сновали туда-сюда люди. Сейчас, если сравнивать с предыдущим визитом джинчурики, шиноби было гораздо меньше. Но всё-таки накинутые капюшоны были не лишними — то и дело попадались смутно знакомые лица.<br/>Также в глаза бросалось ещё одно изменение: теперь металлические пластины с символом Песка разбавлялись пустыми протекторами или же иероглифом «шиноби». Иногда было заметно, что разные ниндзя избегают столкновения друг с другом, будто всё, что между ними общего — лишь униформа. Впрочем, проверить это пока было нельзя. Бар, куда друзья решили зайти после проведённых в пустыне дней, был набит простыми жителями, крестьянами и даже самураями — но не шиноби. По крайней мере, ни один из посетителей не имел налобной повязки.<br/>И хотя узнать их здесь вряд ли кто-то мог, да и при входе никто на незнакомцев внимания не обратил, открывать лица ребята не спешили. Лучше перестраховаться.<br/>Алкоголь брать не стали, а вместо этого заказали к своему столику здешний чай, хорошо утоляющий жажду. Вокруг слышались тихие и не очень разговоры — никому до двоих путников не было дела, по крайней мере, так казалось внешне. Но у Наруто ощущение дискомфорта от нахождения в этом помещении почему-то не хотело пропадать. А Саске молчал, только делая иногда глоток из своей исходящей паром кружки.<br/>Они просидели минут десять, прежде чем джинчурики отчётливо почувствовал волнение человека за барной стойкой. Посмотрев на этого мужчину лет на десять старше его самого, он был удивлён, потому что на лице эмоций не оказалось. Лишь, приглядевшись, шиноби заметил, что стаканы бармен протирает дольше нужного.<br/>Атмосфера тоже будто изменилась: наполнилась ожиданием. Чего — непонятно, только вот голоса посетителей стали тише. Теперь перешёптывания были глухим фоном, и даже чуткий слух ниндзя едва ли мог разобрать чьё-то отдельно сказанное слово.<br/>Когда дверь в бар открылась в очередной раз, голоса внутри затихли. Саске поднял взгляд на вошедших, а его напарнику пришлось повернуть голову, чтобы увидеть виновников внезапной тишины.<br/>Шестеро мужчин разной комплекции и возраста, с одинаковыми пустыми повязками на лбу. Наруто осмотрел чужие лица, но никого не узнал — совершенно неприметные шиноби, которых он за всю жизнь видел тысячи. Со своей дурной памятью вообще удивительно, что джинчурики хотя бы имена пары сотен знакомых помнил.<br/>Посетители тем временем вернулись к своему досугу, нарочито не смотря, как вошедшие мужчины прошли прямиком до барной стойки и остановились. Один из шиноби — самый здоровый — медленно произнёс:<br/>— Ну, как выручка, Кенма? Уже отдал налоги нашему дорогому казекаге? Совсем недавно ведь война закончилась, государству нужны деньги. — Губы мужчины растянула грубая ухмылка.<br/>— Да, всё нормально. — Бармен отложил в сторону стакан и с усталостью в глазах посмотрел на возвышающегося ниндзя.<br/>— Нормально? Вот как… — Ухмылка стала шире. — Значит, сегодня ты в состоянии пожертвовать нам немного деньжат? Ёши, вон, защищал твою задницу и теперь оглох на левое ухо. Хорошие люди же благодарят за спасение жизни, да?<br/>Человек, которого назвали Кенмой, промолчал. В тихой обстановке бара Наруто услышал скрежет судорожно сжатых зубов.<br/>— Я не просил меня спасать. Ни тебя, ни кого-либо ещё из шиноби.<br/>Джинчурики словил на себе взгляд Саске. Тот явно говорил, чтобы друг не делал глупостей.<br/>— Не просил? — здоровяк больше не ухмылялся. — Тогда какого чёрта ты живёшь и работаешь в Скрытой деревне? Сажал бы рис где-нибудь в захолустье или руки марать не охота?<br/>— Я здесь родился. Это мой дом, и я не собираюсь никуда уезжать.<br/>— Не собирается он… — Широкая ладонь с размаху впечаталась в столешницу, едва не пустив по дереву трещины. — Мне плевать, чего ты там собираешься, а чего нет! Плати за то, что всё ещё живой, или попрощайся со своей забегаловкой!<br/>Бармен обвёл взглядом притихших посетителей.<br/>Это место досталось ему от отца, и жертвовать им из-за собственной гордости он не собирался. Пусть иногда и очень хотелось.<br/>— Хорошо.<br/>Кенма наклонился, чтобы достать спрятанные деньги, но когда выпрямился, увидел перед собой уже не только здоровяка, но и вполне обычного посетителя. Сжав в ладони купюры, бармен с удивлением посмотрел на парня в неприметном чёрном плаще, замечая такой же взгляд от недавнего собеседника.<br/>Незнакомец глянул снизу вверх на стоящего рядом мужчину и сказал:<br/>— Я, конечно, не здешний, но обычно вымогательство является незаконным, — пусть молодой голос и был спокойным, бармен по не скрытой капюшоном части лица видел, что посетитель хмурится.<br/>— Слушай, парень, лучше не лезь не в своё дело, — произнёс один из ниндзя, положив ладонь на чужое плечо.<br/>— Нет, Ёши, пусть говорит. — Здоровяк отодвинул своего напарника и посмотрел на остальных, чтобы те не вмешивались. — Интересно, как долго продержится этот служитель правопорядка.<br/>Главарь повернулся обратно к неожиданно появившемуся собеседнику, но тот почему-то смотрел мимо. Решив это исправить, мужчина сказал:<br/>— Я, конечно, понимаю, что ты ещё слишком молод, чтобы знать жизнь, но иногда правила приходится нарушать. И ни ты, ни кто-либо другой не вправе судить таких людей, если не пережил то же, что и они.<br/>— Есть правила, а есть законы, — твёрдо. — Если каждый будет пользоваться временной слабостью власти, то от процветающей страны ничего не останется.<br/>— Ты что, хочешь сказать, что от тех грошей, которые мне даст Кенма, что-то существенно изменится? Не неси чушь. — Мужчина хмуро свёл брови, а в голосе появилось раздражение. — И раз уж мы беседуем о правилах, то невежливо говорить с людьми, скрывая собственное лицо.<br/>Рука шиноби довольно быстро для своих габаритов переместилась и сдёрнула чужой капюшон. Оказавшийся светловолосым парнем собеседник от этого действия даже не дрогнул. Он лишь вновь скосил глаза в сторону, где один из группы шиноби схватился за пустой стол, пытаясь устоять на трясущихся ногах.<br/>— Даже от кажущихся неважными решений измениться может очень многое. — Наруто, решив больше не медлить, произнёс: — В любом случае, я не позволю тебе забрать деньги у этого дядьки.<br/>Здоровяк от такого сначала застыл, но потом по его лицу стала расползаться кривая улыбка, довольно быстро сменившаяся громким смехом.<br/>— Так ты, оказывается, идиот. А я-то думал, может причина серьёзная была, раз встрял в разговор. Да уж… жаль.<br/>Воздух со свистом разрезал кулак, но по цели не попал — парень уклонился. Шиноби нанёс ещё один быстрый удар, но и тот промазал — лишь пара стаканов упала со столешницы.<br/>— А ты неплох, парень. Трус, правда, но хоть не слабак.<br/>Главарь занёс руку, намереваясь продолжить уже более серьёзной атакой, но тут запястье перехватили. Рядом стоял товарищ-ниндзя и почему-то весь трясся — только непонятно, от злости или страха.<br/>— Глупец! Это Узумаки Наруто!<br/>Здоровяк заметно удивился. Впрочем, после он лишь хмыкнул и отцепил от себя чужую ладонь.<br/>— Тот самый герой, который потерял на войне рабочую руку? Что ж, неудивительно тогда, почему чушь несёт.<br/>В этот раз парень не уклонялся, а заблокировал выполненный на огромной скорости удар. Даже не пошатнулся и не сказал ни слова — только в голубых глазах теперь отчётливо горела злость и ещё что-то плохо различимое.<br/>Мужчина увеличил дистанцию, снеся этим перемещением парочку стульев, и больше не улыбался. Видимо, небрежность, с которой был встречен кулак, произвела на него сильное впечатление.<br/>Мускулистое тело встало в стойку и приготовилось атаковать, но ничего не происходило. Группа шиноби — все, кроме одного — вдруг неестественно застыли. Наруто такому повороту не особо удивился. Почувствовав приближение знакомой чакры за спиной, он произнёс:<br/>— Саске.<br/>Друг подошёл к барной стойке и положил на неё несколько купюр, прямо перед стоящим в шоке сотрудником.<br/>— К вам заходил ещё кто-нибудь вроде них?<br/>Бармен, увидев в левой глазнице близко стоящего человека что-то странное, мало похожее на радужку, опустил голову и с дрожью в голосе ответил:<br/>— Ко мне нет, но по деревне, я знаю, ходят и другие.<br/>— Ясно. — Учиха пододвинул деньги замершему на месте мужчине. — Это за заказ.<br/>Когда Саске оказался совсем рядом, джинчурики в полной мере почувствовал напряжение установившейся тишины и взгляды людей. Вздохнув, он спросил:<br/>— Гендзюцу?<br/>— Не стоит здесь всё рушить.<br/>Наруто не видел лица друга, но почувствовал энергию активировавшегося шарингана.<br/>— Ты к Гааре?<br/>— Да, а ты пока разберись с ним. — Кивок в сторону единственного оставшегося в сознании шиноби. — Ему есть, что рассказать.<br/>Учиха вышел первым. Подчинённые его воле ниндзя — следом. И хотя основная масса нарушителей спокойствия удалилась, расслабленные разговоры среди посетителей не возобновились.<br/>— Наруто-сама… — кажется, указанный Саске мужчина (тот самый, который пытался образумить своего напарника), немного отошёл от удивления и теперь хотел объясниться.<br/>Но джинчурики, передёрнувшись от стоящего в воздухе напряжения, перебил:<br/>— Потом. Сначала выйдем.<br/>Узумаки, широким шагом направившийся на выход, больше не пытался скрыть лицо от чужих глаз — всё равно через час о его прибытии в Песок уже будет знать большая часть жителей. Слиться с народом и выведать о других внутренних проблемах теперь не выйдет.<br/>Оставленный шиноби, тем временем, оглянулся по сторонам. Не увидев ни на одном из окружающих лиц сочувствия или понимания, он поспешил покинуть бар. Горящие невысказанными обвинениями глаза перестали впиваться в спину лишь когда сзади захлопнулась дверь.</p><p>— Так как, говоришь, тебя зовут?<br/>— Ручиро. — На самом деле, своё имя он до этого момента не говорил, но решил не уточнять.<br/>Песчаник привёл джинчурики к своему дому — вполне обычному. Толстая плотно прикрытая дверь открылась от поворота ключа, и хозяин первый вошёл внутрь, по привычке сказав: «Я дома». Но, к удивлению Наруто, на приветствие никто не ответил, а на лице спутника проступило что-то болезненное. Но, не став задерживаться, мужчина произнёс:<br/>— Идёмте. — И, разувшись, пошёл в сторону комнат, к одной из которых и свернул. Шиноби следом.<br/>Открывшееся помещение было просторным, но почти пустым: лишь двуспальная кровать в центре и пара округлых тумбочек по бокам. Поверх смятого одеяла лежала женщина, которая при появлении посторонних открыла глаза.<br/>— Ты уже дома, милый? — она улыбнулась. — Я тут поспала — ты не волнуйся, совсем немного.<br/>Ручиро подошёл к своей жене и сел подле неё. Улыбнулся в ответ, стараясь спрятать грусть в глазах. Не нужно ей этого видеть.<br/>Нарочито небрежно протянул ладонь к одной из примерно десятка баночек, взял в руку и открыл крышку. Спустя несколько минут он спросил:<br/>— Ты не пила сегодня витамины? Я же говорил, что твой организм устал и ему нужна помощь.<br/>Женщина, услышав это, нахмурилась и обвила торс мужа руками. Сказала:<br/>— От них я чувствую себя странно, — голос был задумчивым и тихим. Судя по всему, едва выглядывающего из проёма двери Наруто она не видела и сейчас доверяла свои огорчения лишь сидящему рядом мужчине. — Кажется, будто тело сковывает холодом, а в сердце иногда колет болью. И чем чаще я их пью, тем сильнее это ощущается. Вчера мне даже на секунду почудилось, будто я умираю, причём не в первый раз… Я такая глупая, да? Прости меня.<br/>Хотя на пояснице всё ещё лежали маленькие согревающие руки, Ручиро бессильно склонил голову. Джинчурики, почувствовав всю палитру испытываемых им чувств, кое-что для себя понял, но заходить внутрь и прерывать действие не спешил.<br/>— Ты действительно ослабла, поэтому бывает больно. Но так надо. — Мужчина обхватил чужие ладони своими, подержал их так, но потом мягко расцепил обхват вокруг собственного тела. Встал. — Ты должна быть здоровой, понимаешь? То, что тебе постоянно хочется спать — неправильно, а таблетки помогут — их сделали лучшие врачи деревни. Так что выпей их, пожалуйста. — Шиноби стал высыпать содержимое баночек себе в руку — чего-то по одному, чего-то по две, и в итоге образовалась довольно приличная кучка, которую он вложил в подставленную ладонь. Жена смотрела на белую горку едва ли не апатично, но, приняв ещё и стакан с водой, глянула на Ручиро.<br/>— Хорошо, ты прав. Когда сынуля вернётся от бабушки с дедушкой, я уже должна быть здорова.<br/>Она стала глотать таблетки одну за другой, а когда горстка исчезла, почувствовала на лбу губы мужа. Улыбнувшись, отставила стакан и снова повалилась на кровать, почти сразу засыпая.<br/>Наруто, так и не вошедший в комнату, через несколько минут уже мог видеть шиноби перед собой. Закрылась дверь, и джинчурики, посмотрев в чужое лицо, произнёс:<br/>— У тебя нет сына.<br/>— Да.<br/>Они прошли на кухню, где сели перед низким столиком. Хозяин не стал предлагать что-либо из съестного, а без промедлений стал рассказывать, не собираясь задерживать гостя дольше необходимого.<br/>— Кана, моя жена, была беременна несколько лет назад. Но ещё был неполный срок, когда у неё вдруг потекла кровь. В больнице оказалось, что ребёнок уже мёртв. — Мужчина упёрся локтями в стол и закрыл ладонями лицо. Приглушённым голосом он продолжил: — Кана плакала часами, а я не мог её успокоить. Но, когда её выписали, она взяла себя в руки и сказала, что наш следующий ребёнок получит любовь за двоих. И я ей верил. Даже если врачи говорили, что теперь это невозможно.<br/>Наруто тяжело вздохнул, начиная понимать. Друг был прав.<br/>— Всё изменила война, — вновь заговорил Ручиро после недолгого молчания. — Я вернулся домой, а жена спала у себя в комнате. Сначала не пытался будить, думая, что она просто устала, но Кана не просыпалась. Я пытался привести её в сознание больше часа, прежде чем мне это удалось. Позже расспросил соседей: освободившись от Древа, она дошла до дома сама и даже выглядела вполне нормально. Хотя и сейчас мало что изменилось. — Одна рука мужчины легла на стол, пока пальцы второй чувствительно надавили на веки. — Как-то она пропила таблетки неделю, не пропуская, и рассказала мне. О том, как в её гендзюцу наш сын жив и здоров, а в мире нет никаких войн, болезней. Что я рядом, а не сражаюсь с непонятным врагом… Ей снилась счастливая семья, и Кана не хочет покидать этот сон.<br/>— Ты объединился с теми шиноби, чтобы достать деньги на лекарства?<br/>— Да. Госпиталь всё ещё переполнен, и найти нужные медикаменты почти невозможно.<br/>— Понятно.<br/>Кухня наполнилась тишиной, пока Наруто пытался уложить в голове реальные последствия войны. Раньше ему казалось, что единственные горькие потери — те тысячи умерших на поле боя. Но на самом деле всё намного хуже.<br/>Выдрав из мешанины в голове одну мысль, парень спросил:<br/>— Скольких похоронили за эти недели?<br/>— Я не знаю числа. — Обе руки лежали на столе, и теперь джинчурики мог видеть усталое лицо собеседника. — Но мне известно, что от самоубийств людей погибло больше, чем от ран и болезней.<br/>Этого и следовало ожидать. С самого начала.<br/>Узумаки провел в раздумьях несколько минут, но сидящий напротив человек не мешал — кажется, разговор с женой и последующие объяснения забрали у него все силы. Впрочем, когда тишина нарушилась негромким, но твёрдым голосом, Ручиро внимательно слушал. От человека напротив сейчас во многом зависела его судьба.<br/>— Я доложу обо всём казекаге, если Саске ещё этого не сделал. Объясню ему ситуацию с твоей женой и, думаю, вымогать деньги на таблетки тебе больше не придётся. Однако наказание, скорее всего, ты получишь, как и остальные. — Мужчина кивнул. Он прекрасно понимал, что заслужил это. — Хотя, зная Гаару, вместо просиживания в тюрьме тебе скорее будет назначена многочасовая работа — на пользу населению, которое ты пытался ограбить.<br/>— Хорошо, — ответил шиноби и склонился, что за столом выглядело довольно странно. — Спасибо!<br/>Теперь кивнул Наруто. Он чувствовал, что улыбка бы вышла слишком неискренней.<br/>Когда за спиной джинчурики закрылась дверь, на деревню уже почти опустилась ночь. Ещё совсем немного, и окружающую темноту будут разбавлять лишь тут и там разбросанные фонари.<br/>Двинувшись по улицам в сторону резиденции, Узумаки иногда ловил на себе чужие взгляды — видимо, даже при столь плохом освещении его внешность слишком заметна. Почему-то как никогда стало ясно, отчего АНБУ всех стран издревле носят маски.<br/>Шиноби не знал, как долго он шёл, прежде чем почувствовать неожиданно близко чакру Саске. Прислушавшись к ощущениям, джинчурики смог опознать и энергию спутника Учихи, которая стремительно приближалась.<br/>Наруто успел лишь отойти к краю улицы, чтоб не стоять на середине, когда с крыши рядом стоящего дома невесомо спрыгнули два ниндзя.<br/>Улыбнувшись товарищу, которого не видел ещё с войны, Узумаки пожал протянутую руку и сказал:<br/>— Давно не виделись, Гаара.<br/>Кажется, пусть казекаге и выглядел уставшим, словно ещё сегодня утром сражался с Мадарой, но был действительно рад встретить старого друга.<br/>— Саске рассказал мне о том, что сегодня произошло. Я подозревал о чём-то подобном, но ситуация в деревне лишь начинает приходить в стабильность, и ни моих сил, ни моих подчинённых не хватает для устранения всех проблем.<br/>— Знаю.<br/>Наруто мельком глянул на Учиху, замечая прикрытое левое веко. Сам же друг, почувствовав на себе даже это секундное внимание, сказал:<br/>— Думаю, мне стоит отдохнуть.<br/>— Хорошо. Я приду, как только поговорю с Гаарой. — Было ясно, что спальное место им казекаге уже выделил.<br/> Услышав ответ, Саске тут же переместился, оставив напарника и бывшего джинчурики одних. Гаара, ничего на это не сказав, запрыгнул на крышу и понёсся к собственной резиденции. Узумаки последовал за ним, понимая, что будущий разговор не стоит начинать на улице.<br/>В здании казекаге не было больших окон, как в Конохе, поэтому внутрь шиноби пробрались через неприметную дверцу наверху, запечатанную специальным дзюцу. В кабинете уже было темно, так что Гаара первым делом включил освещение. Наруто, не рискнувший войти и во что-нибудь врезаться, теперь без проблем прошёл внутрь, заперев за собой вход, и взял раскладной стул у стены. Сел он прямо перед столом главы деревни, за которым ждал старый друг.<br/>Подумав, как неуважительно это могло бы выглядеть со стороны, Узумаки усмехнулся. В родном Листе джонины давно привыкли к его выходкам.<br/>— Ну, рассказывай. Как вы тут живёте после войны? — Джинчурики откинулся на спинку стула, смотря в зелёные глаза. Кажется, залегшие тени на лице казекаге совсем не уменьшились со времен сражений.<br/>Гаара немного подумал, прежде чем ответить:<br/>— Думаю, так же, как и остальные. Мы вроде бы и победили, но проблем от этого меньше не стало, — тихий голос прервался, но через полминуты продолжил: — Люди понимают, что как раньше уже не будет. Ниндзя стало в четыре раза меньше, а войн в ближайшее время не предвидится. Шиноби перестали приносить стране главный доход.<br/>— Разве вам не поступают заказы на миссии?<br/>— Поступают, — Гаара кивнул. — Пока. Как только всё успокоится, услуги ниндзя станут во многом невыгодными, и высокоранговые чунины и джонины могут остаться без работы. Солдаты не нужны, если вокруг мир.<br/>— Но на нас всегда могут напасть. И АНБУ, по крайней мере, должны будут охотиться за отступниками.<br/>— Да. Но восстанавливать отряды до численности перед войной никто не собирается. Теперь это не имеет ни смысла, ни выгоды… Так мне сказал даймё.<br/>Наруто громко подвинулся к столу и посмотрел в лицо друга.<br/>Если всё так, как он говорит, то при более-менее серьёзном нападении их всех перебьют.<br/>— Если шиноби не смогут обеспечить защиту, то нужна какая-то другая сила.<br/>— И она есть. Биджу. — Гаара посмотрел в ответ — прямо. — Но я и ты прекрасно знаем, чем это закончиться, если страны вновь будут запечатывать их в людей.<br/>Узумаки вздохнул. Некоторые проблемы никогда не исчезнут.<br/>Если только не…<br/>— Можно изменить систему. — Наруто ухватился за возникшую в голове идею. — Джинчурики будут становиться уже сознательные шиноби, а звери будут им помогать — я смогу их уговорить. Тогда у стран появится надёжная сила.<br/>— Но если их извлекут, как сделали со мной? — голос казекаге был полон скептицизма, и Узумаки задумался.<br/>— Я… — Взгляд зацепился за пустой рукав, но Наруто отвёл его и уверенно сказал: — Мы с Саске сможем запечатать биджу так, что его невозможно будет вытащить.<br/>Гаара удивился. Замолчал.<br/>В голове одна за другой проносились мысли, и спустя несколько минут тишины шиноби понял: это действительно может всё исправить.<br/>— Нужно будет дать джинчурики высокий статус и почёт, и ещё право на участие в политике страны. Чтобы никто не относился к нему, как к простому оружию.<br/>— Тогда можно будет уменьшить количество боевых шиноби и выучить больше медиков — а это дополнительный доход в больницах.<br/>— Снизить недовольство людей, предоставив гражданам больше бесплатных услуг, и одновременно обеспечить защиту.<br/>— Укрепить союз государств, чтобы и впредь бороться с сильным врагом сообща. — Наруто, успевший от эмоций встать с места, теперь устало плюхнулся обратно на стул.<br/>Казекаге смотрел на развалившегося друга с мягкой улыбкой. Снова этому джинчурики приходится всех спасать.<br/>— Я напишу остальным. Требуется собрать совет пяти каге.<br/>— Это ведь первый после войны, да? — Узумаки тоже улыбнулся, но гораздо шире: теперь поиск мира уже не казался таким безнадёжным.<br/>— Верно. Как только узнаю дату и место, то я передам Саске послание: он сказал, как связаться с его ястребом.<br/>— И всё-то он успел… — проворчал шиноби, но совсем не зло. Подумав несколько секунд, он сказал: — Я ещё не продумал детали, а на совете нужно будет что-то говорить, так что… Мы завтра покинем Песок, ладно? Нужно обойти как можно больше селений, прежде чем придёт твоё извещение.<br/>— Понимаю, — кивок.<br/>За разговорами прошло ещё несколько часов, прежде чем Гаара поднялся со своего места. Подошёл к другу и положил ладонь ему на плечо, сказал:<br/>— Выспись сегодня. В следующий раз встретимся уже на собрании.<br/>Убрав руку, казекаге неспешно зашагал к выходу.<br/>Нужно убедиться, что на время его отсутствия с деревней всё будет в порядке.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Утром двое шиноби Листа покинули чужую скрытую деревню и вышли в пустыню. Дюны окружали Песок со всех сторон — так что направление пути на ландшафт фактически не влияло. То, что друзья двигались на юг, стало заметно лишь через несколько часов: рыжеватая охра вокруг, перемежающаяся лишь с сухим зелёным цветом пустынных растений, начала постепенно светлеть. Барханы становились всё меньше, а свист от движимых ветром гор песка — всё тише, пока почва под ногами почти не перестала засасывать, превратившись во что-то более твёрдое.<br/>Песчаная пустыня осталась позади немногим позже обеда, но особенно легче от этого передвигаться не стало. Солнце грело так же сильно, как и раньше, а голубое покрывало неба не несло в себе ни единого облака. Останавливаться на подобном пекле не было ни смысла, ни желания, так что ниндзя шли по пустыне более шести часов, позволяя себе употреблять воду в больших количествах — запасов должно хватить.<br/>Когда дюны стали пропадать из виду, а земля начала каменеть, ребята уже могли быть уверены, что не сбились с маршрута. Прошёл ещё час, и серая почва стала местами покрываться белым. Стараясь не наступать на соляные корки, которые появлялись всё чаще, шиноби продолжали двигаться прямо, никуда не сворачивая.<br/>Теперь на горизонте даже риннеганом нельзя было увидеть никаких возвышенностей — абсолютная белая равнина. И чем дальше друзья шли на юг, тем сильнее эта бескрайняя пустыня напоминала берег моря, где иллюзорная вода сливалась с безоблачным небом<br/>Ближе к вечеру устеленная солью земля вновь стала сереть, но лишь частично. Когда вокруг уже заметно стемнело, на пути путников появилось русло реки — сухое, лишь укрытое потрескавшейся глиной дно. Позже показалась и более полноводная часть, у которой было решено остановиться на ночлег.<br/>Наруто за пару минут распечатал и поставил палатку, а Учиха пошёл к реке. Коснувшись воды кончиком пальца, Саске попробовал её: укреплённый змеиным саннином иммунитет мог противостоять чему угодно. Когда парень вернулся, джинчурики уже пластом лежал на своём спальнике, уткнувшись лицом в тонкую подушку. Поворачиваться Узумаки не спешил, а на приход друга отреагировал преувеличенно усталым вздохом. Сам же шиноби, проигнорировав это, сказал:<br/>— В реке слишком много соли. Ни пить, ни мыться нельзя.<br/>Саске скинул с себя походный плащ и положил его на пол палатки, пристроив рядом и сумку, после чего одним касанием зажёг светильник. Когда он сел на своё место и закрыл глаза, положив голову на колени, друг соизволил к нему повернуться.<br/>— А мыться-то почему нельзя? — Наруто несколько секунд смотрел на согнувшуюся фигуру, но потом перевёл взгляд на собственную кисть с узором печати: они за весь день ни разу не устроили привал, и есть теперь хотелось зверски.<br/> — Мыло свернётся, а кожа будет чесаться.<br/>Саске открыл глаза, почувствовав чужие пальцы на плече, и поднял голову: напарник уже достал купленную еду и теперь с явным наслаждением её уплетал. Учиха обвёл взглядом расположившиеся между двумя спальниками продукты, но не спешил что-либо брать. Есть не хотелось — почувствовавший близость отдыха организм не желал ничего кроме сна.<br/>Шиноби уже собрался лечь на матрас и вырубиться, но друг заметил его состояние и строго произнёс:<br/>— Тебе нужно поесть.<br/>Саске не ответил, всё-таки повалившись на относительно мягкую поверхность, но глаза не закрыл. Посмотрел на Наруто: тот больше не ел. Лицо нахмуренное, а в глазах беспокойство.<br/>— Не сегодня. Завтра поем нормально. — Заметив, что эффекта слова не дали, Учиха со слабой улыбкой добавил: — Не волнуйся, я обходился без еды неделями, когда это было нужно. За один день со мной ничего не случится.<br/>Веки опустились, и шиноби уже почувствовал, как сознание погружается в сон, когда джинчурики потряс его за плечо. Недовольный взгляд направился на лицо Узумаки, но привыкший к угрожающему сиянию риннегана парень лишь материализовал в ладони чёрный шарик, который протянул к лежащему другу:<br/>— Его хотя бы съешь.<br/>Отказываться от восстанавливающей пилюли причин не было, так что Саске сел, взял лекарство и засунул в рот. Не поморщился — доводилось употреблять вещества гораздо более мерзкие на вкус. Зато друг теперь успокоился и продолжил есть сам, никак больше не мешая Учихе завалиться спать.<br/>Правда, погрузиться в сон у ниндзя теперь не вышло. Провалявшись на спальнике с полчаса, он снова сел — из-за пилюли появилась бодрость, бороться с которой оказалось довольно сложно. Повернулся к напарнику, наверняка уже заснувшему, чтобы из мести его разбудить, но не вышло. Наруто не спал.<br/>Откинувшись головой на укреплённые дзюцу стенки палатки, джинчурики невидяще смотрел на тканевый свод с желтым пятном светильника. Он очнулся от собственных мыслей, лишь когда рядом устроился Учиха, пересевший со своего спальника.<br/> Говорить никто не спешил: Саске чувствовал настроение друга и не нарушал тишину. Узумаки несколько минут молча смотрел на лицо сидящего рядом человека, прежде чем сказал:<br/>— Прости. Я забыл, что из-за этих пилюль потом не уснешь, — голос был тише, чем обычно, но Учиха его отлично слышал.<br/>— Ладно. — Саске немного подумал и снял пропитавшуюся потом футболку, откинув её к стене напротив. Так было лучше.<br/>Наруто мельком глянул на покрытую лёгкой испариной кожу друга и вспомнил, как того всего несколько дней назад одолевала лихорадка. Сейчас, пусть Учиха ещё не до конца отошёл от болезни, но его тело больше не горело ненормальным огнём, а ощущалось лишь как слабое тепло сбоку.<br/>Температура Саске всегда была ниже, чем у джинчурики, так что сам Узумаки в данный момент наверняка больше смахивал на печку, что в условиях пустыни было совсем не плюсом. Удивительно, что друг не избрал своим местом для бодрствования какой-нибудь прохладный угол, а преспокойно сидел рядом на матрасе.<br/>— О чём вы вчера говорили с казекаге? — вдруг спросил Учиха.<br/>— О многом… — Наруто неопределённо повёл рукой: рассказывать пришлось бы слишком долго. — А, кстати, как думаешь, можем ли мы запечатать биджу так, чтобы их никто потом не смог вытащить? — добавил шиноби, вспомнив одну важную деталь.<br/>Саске вопросу удивился, что не пытался скрыть. Задумался. Спустя минуту он сказал:<br/>— По идее, любую печать можно сломать, если есть необходимые умения. К тому же, ни один из нас не является мастером в фуиндзюцу.<br/>— Но Кагую же мы запечатали! — воскликнул джинчурики. — Значит, навыки здесь не особо и важны.<br/>— Но Богиню вновь могут освободить, как было в тот раз…<br/>— Нет, — уверенно. — Если мы сможем обеспечить полную сохранность биджу, то это станет невозможным. Чёрный Зецу запечатан вместе со своей матерью, а кроме него никто не в силах снять печать. — Увидев, что друг сомневается, шиноби произнёс: — Цепь реинкарнаций Индры и Ашуры заканчивается на нас, так что больше никто не сможет овладеть печатями Луны и Солнца, даже если где-то в мире всё ещё бродит родня Кагуи.<br/>Учиха помолчал, обдумывая слова напарника, но в итоге согласился:<br/>— Ты прав. Воскрешение Богини очень маловероятно. — Наруто видел, что друга беспокоит какая-то мысль, но тот быстро перевёл тему: — Ты ведь хочешь запечатать биджу в людей, чтобы обеспечить страны оружием? Об этом вы говорили с Гаарой?<br/>— Ага, — кивок. — Мир ослаблен войной, нужно дать ему защиту.<br/>— Есть ли гарантия, что власти не используют такую силу для захвата соседних государств? — Саске внимательно посмотрел в лицо Узумаки.<br/>— Можно позволить биджу самим выбрать джинчурики из представленных кандидатов, они отлично умеют читать людей. Так никто не сможет заставить их нарушить мир.<br/>— Если зверей нельзя будет извлечь, значит.<br/>Прошло несколько секунд, и Учиху осенило. Он оперся рукой о спальник и всем корпусом повернулся к напарнику. Пальцы сжались, и кисть, поднявшись, застыла перед Наруто. Тот с недоумением глянул на друга, но повторил его движение, стукнувшись кулаками.<br/>По каналам сразу потекла чужая чакра, и Саске закрыл глаза, сосредоточившись. Ему нужно было узнать, верно ли его предположение…<br/>Всё закончилось, когда Узумаки заметил чуть приподнявшиеся уголки губ друга: холодная чакра перестала передаваться его телу, а контакт рук прервался. Теперь Учиха смотрел прямо, явно довольный результатом:<br/>— Мы сможем запечатать биджу. Используем силу, которую дал Рикудо.<br/>— Но печати на ладонях же исчезли.<br/>— Они нужны только для кого-то уровня Кагуи. Со зверями всё проще. — Шиноби сел, как раньше, и продолжил: — Мы также сможем запечатать их не только в людях, но, к примеру, в твоём чакропроводящем металле. Сделаем… что-то вроде святилища, куда каге будут приводить кандидатов. Тогда пятеро биджу выберут себе джинчурики, а оставшиеся станут запасными на случай, если другая страна войдёт в альянс.<br/>— То есть Хвостатые смогут меняться? Ну там, у Конохи не будет постоянно Кьюби, а у Суны — Шукаку.<br/>— Да. Шансы будут одинаковы, и никто не сделает из этого повод для войны. Только вот… — Саске запнулся, взглянул на друга и договорил: — Когда мы умрём, запечатывать будет некому.<br/>И то верно. Наруто искал ответ добрые три минуты. В конце концов, он сказал:<br/>— Перед смертью мои родители смогли оставить во мне часть своей энергии. Так я смог с ними увидеться. — Парень думал, что говорить об этом будет тяжело, но получилось совсем не так. С Саске подобное оказалось вполне естественно. — Чакра Курамы разделена на две части, то есть биджу у нас не девять, а десять. Тогда… тёмную половину оставим навсегда в святилище. Наша с ним связь очень сильная, как и моя с тобой, так что можно будет привязать души к его сосуду. Кьюби будет поддерживать наше присутствие в этом мире, и мы сможем запечатывать биджу сотни лет.<br/>Когда Наруто увидел шокированный взгляд друга и понял, что только что сказал, то свалился на матрас. На лице расплылась широченная улыбка: он гений.<br/>Со стороны послышался тихий смех. Кажется, Учиха был с ним полностью согласен.</p><p>***</p><p>Проснувшись рано утром, когда солнце ещё грело относительно слабо, шиноби собрали лагерь и пошли дальше вдоль реки. Ходить по уже приевшемуся за вчерашний день пейзажу было ужасно скучно, так что Наруто, даже не пытаясь заговорить со своим молчаливым путником (ибо это безрезультатно: Учиха в пустыне становился даже тише, чем обычно), развлекал себя сам. Он останавливался, чтобы заглянуть к воде и убедиться в отсутствии живности, чтобы сломать особо твёрдую соляную корку на земле и провалиться ботинками в получившуюся дыру, чтобы снять плащ и бегать с ним вокруг — создавать ветер. Саске на это внимания обращал не больше чем всегда, упрямо идя вперёд, пока задержавшийся напарник пытался его догнать.<br/>Пусть запасы воды и уходили довольно быстро, но в своей печати добе хранил столько, что хватит на несколько недель. Возражений поэтому не было абсолютно никаких — джинчурики просто делал, что хотел. Хотя, когда река расширилась раза в четыре относительно начала, а на горизонте замаячили людские постройки, Учиха вздохнул с явным облегчением.<br/>К трём часам дня друзья были в небольшом селении: десяток странного вида домиков; узкие металлические траншеи, отводящие воду от крупного хранилища, в которое превратилась река, и уходящие куда-то вниз; тянущаяся прямо дорога. Саске ещё мог видеть какие-то ямы вдалеке, скрытые от других необычно яркими бликами солнца.<br/>Людей было всего три человека, причем каждый носил протектор Песка. Один из шиноби подошёл к путникам, как только те оказались возле первого дома, и спросил о цели визита. Узнав имена друзей, он едва заметно вздрогнул, но всё-таки сказал:<br/>— Вы находитесь на соляных копях страны Ветра. По-хорошему, чужаков сюда пускать запрещено.<br/>— Почему?<br/>— Продажа соли составляет десять процентов всего дохода государства, так что мы не можем позволить конкурентам как-либо помешать производству, — ответил местный шиноби и добавил: — Хотя в вашем случае можно сделать исключение. Я знаю, что казекаге-сама вам доверяет, — когда он это говорил, то смотрел только на джинчурики. И без слов было ясно, что Учихе тот позволит остаться лишь из-за его спутника.<br/>Впрочем, будь Саске один, даже тогда против него едва ли кто-то выступил. Все прекрасно знали, что сила последнего выходца легендарного клана на совсем ином уровне и пытаться что-то противопоставить бессмысленно — лучше не лезть, а дать спокойно пройти мимо.<br/>Сейчас же встретивший конохавцев ниндзя провёл их в ближайший круглый дом, напомнивший Наруто пчелиный улей. Внутри оказались всего одна комната и ванная, а из мебели стол с тройкой кроватей, стоящих у стен. Узумаки сразу плюхнулся на кровать, но друг расслабляться не спешил.<br/>Тот, прежде чем ушёл сопровождающий, произнёс:<br/>— Соляные копи в сотне метров отсюда, на другой стороне реки. Я видел там искусственные белые холмы. Вы не из тех рабочих, верно? — Направленный на него взгляд Учиха встретил холодно. Шиноби Песка смотрел рассерженно, с толикой презрения и, кажется, даже страха.<br/>Народ давно наслышан, сколько за свою недолгую жизнь Саске успел натворить. Его боялись — глупо было отрицать подобное. И в данный момент глаза стоящего в метре от него мужчины бродили где угодно, но не по лицу бывшего отступника.<br/>То, что этот парень — единственный в мире владелец додзюцу Рикудо, тоже было прекрасно известно.<br/>В конце концов, джинчурики, заметив накалившуюся обстановку, встал со своего места и подошёл к двум другим людям. Положил ладонь на плечо напарника и как можно успокаивающе улыбнулся его собеседнику. Тому присутствие известного своей добротой шиноби, кажется, помогло, и мужчина молча встал в середину единственной жилой комнаты и сложил руки в печать. Пол, повинуясь его команде, стал уходить вниз, открывая покрытую печатями витую лестницу.<br/>— Там вам всё объяснят. — Мужчина указал на открывшийся спуск рукой, и друзья начали спускаться. Мысль, что это ловушка, в голову даже не приходила: подчинённые не станут идти против приказа начальства и без причины нападать на двух сильнейших людей в мире, что равносильно самоубийству.<br/>Когда ребята ушли достаточно глубоко, чтобы увидеть свет зажженных на стенах факелов, пол, теперь ставший потолком, вернулся на своё место, лишая пространство лучей солнца. Единственный находящийся здесь туннель выбора направления не предоставлял.<br/>Скорость шиноби не увеличивали, шли обычным шагом — торопиться в едва освещаемой темноте было не особенно благоразумно. Хотя даже так огонёк естественного света стал мельтешить впереди спустя всего несколько минут.<br/>Комната, к которой вывел туннель, оказалась квадратом с каменной тропинкой посередине и зеленью по краям, растущей на несвойственной для пустыни чёрной земле. Саске, который разбирался в растениях пусть и не хорошо, но получше напарника, заметил цветущие кусты помидоров и огурцов — от них здесь стоял приятный запах пыльцы. Также, посмотрев наверх, Учиха понял причину тех странных бликов: теплицы были закрыты странным стеклом. Присмотревшись к стенам и чистому полу за посадками, шиноби увидел систему подачи воды, установленную по всему периметру и идущую дальше вперёд вместе с тропинкой, — видимо, подобных комнат здесь немало.<br/>Персонал встретился ребятам в третьей по счёту теплице. Женщина среднего возраста, носящая на голове странного вида шапочку-повязку с символом родной деревни, стояла возле вмонтированного в стену решетчатого прибора (друзья такого никогда не видели) и записывала в папку данные. На появление чужаков она отреагировала весьма спокойно:<br/>— Здравствуйте. Мне уже сообщили о вашем прибытии. — Работница закончила делать записи и повернулась к конохавцам. — Вы желаете сначала пройтись по комплексу или мне сразу проводить вас в комнаты?<br/>Наруто посмотрел на друга. У того, видимо, единственным желанием было наконец-то отдохнуть где-нибудь в прохладе.<br/>— Давайте с экскурсией чуть попозже, — джинчурики ярко улыбнулся. Он надеялся, что это хоть немного снимет с женщины напряжение.<br/>— Конечно. — Действия Узумаки помогли — работница действительно немного расслабилась, хотя и старалась на второго путника не смотреть вообще.<br/>До жилого блока идти оказалось довольно быстро, и надежды Учихи оправдались: здесь действительно было на несколько градусов ниже. Лестница уводила посетителей ещё чуть глубже в землю, и окон больше ожидать не стоило — из освещения только висящие с потолка лампы. Хорошо хоть не факелы.<br/>Людей по пути не встретилось. У Саске были подозрения, что все сотрудники, узнав о приходе двух небезызвестных шиноби, решили не попадаться на глаза. Во избежание, так сказать.<br/>Когда одна из пустых комнат была отперта, женщина отдала Наруто ключ и сказала, что в случае чего её можно будет найти в первой же теплице от лестницы. Ушла она довольно шустро и почувствовала облегчение, как только чужая чакра осталась позади.<br/>Она знала, что эти двое мастерски скрывают свою энергию, дабы не пугать случайных прохожих собственной силой. Её врожденные сенсорские способности давали полное представление о том, кто перед ней находился. Ощущение чужой невообразимой мощи оседало тяжелым грузом на плечи и мешало дышать: огромная, концентрированная и словно бесконечная — чудовищная.<br/>И хотя сенсор слышала слухи об особенности этих двух шиноби, то, что она увидела, по-настоящему шокировало. Чакра, одинаковая по силе, но при этом абсолютно противоположная по всем свойствам, смешивалась прямо в воздухе. И, насколько женщина могла судить, выходило сие действие полностью автономно, без всякого участия со стороны самих ниндзя.<br/>На секунду подумалось, что она собственноручно впустила в комплекс готовую в любой момент взорваться бомбу. Впрочем, — работница вздохнула — лучше уж так, чем верная смерть…</p><p>Выделенное друзьям помещение мало чем отличалось от того, что хотели дать наверху, — разве что форма не круглая, а прямоугольная. Такие же глиняные стены (с деревом в стране Ветра были проблемы), две кровати по бокам и стол между ними.<br/>Когда Наруто закрыл дверь и повернулся к напарнику, тот уже сидел на постели. Почувствовав направленный на себя взгляд, Учиха зашевелился: бросил сумку на пол и сдёрнул плащ — одной рукой парень управлялся отлично, быстро и без заминки освобождая пуговицы из петель.<br/>Узумаки вспомнил, что сам даже держать палочки едва ли в состоянии… Он ожидал, что от осознания собственной слабости накроет стыдом, но этого опять почему-то не происходило.<br/>Шиноби поднял ладонь и посмотрел на неё, удивляясь. Выходит, он принял себя одноруким?<br/>Саске, видимо, подобные вопросы не беспокоили — друг снял ботинки и улёгся поверх покрывала, наслаждаясь отсутствием пустынной жары. Чёрные волосы разметались по ткани, влажные и чуть слипшиеся от пота. Последний раз помыться вышло в Песке, так что Узумаки перевёл взгляд с лежащего спутника на непримечательную дверь справа. Хотелось надеяться, что за ней есть душ.<br/>Учиха не шевельнулся, когда джинчурики подошёл к свободной кровати и сложил на неё свои вещи, медленно разбираясь с замками и пуговицами. Помнится, в первые дни после утери конечности он искренне радовался простоте больничной одежды.<br/>Раздевшись до трусов, Наруто сосредоточился на печати и материализовал бутыль воды, которую потом молча поставил на почти пустой стол. Подошёл к нужной двери и заглянул внутрь, окончательно убедившись, что это ванная. Следующие минут двадцать единственным, что мог слышать отдыхающий ниндзя, был плеск воды.<br/>Когда напарник наконец-то закончил и вышел из душа, занося в прохладную комнату жаркий пар, Саске, за всё время даже не пошевеливший пальцем, смог увидеть его неприлично довольную улыбку. Ощущения от такой разницы температур наверняка были более чем приятные… Парень вздохнул. Надо бы тоже помыться.<br/>Учиха сел на кровати как раз когда друг уселся на свою, нисколько не беспокоясь о мокром пятне от полотенца, и поднял руку ладонью вверх, распечатывая футболку. Ткань была сильно мятой, но зато чистой, и Наруто с огромным удовольствием натянул её на ещё покрытое влагой тело. Следующими были шорты и непонятно где купленные шлёпки, после чего до сих пор лыбящийся шиноби встал, глянул на завистливую мину соседа, сказал:<br/>— Я пока тут прогуляюсь, ладно? — И ушёл, закрыв за собой дверь.<br/>Саске остался один в тишине и некоторое время просто стоял, невидяще уставившись на тёмное от влаги пятно на чужой постели. Потом, очнувшись, направился в уже заметно остывшую ванную комнату.<br/>Он знал, что у напарника не было никаких шрамов из-за лечащей чакры Лиса, кроме разве что полосок на щеках. Все стычки и сражения, которые происходили между ними в прошлом, оставили свои белые следы лишь на его собственной коже.<br/>Только вот Учиха прекрасно понимал, что ни одно дзюцу не нанесло его телу такую рану, какую он сам оставил в душе лучшего друга…</p><p>Похождения Наруто по теплицам вначале мало походили на удачные: знающие люди старались его избегать, а не успевшие скрыться молча продолжали заниматься своим делом, на появление чужака никак не реагируя. Только спустя пару десятков минут одна из местных биологов всё же ответила на вежливый вопрос улыбчивого шиноби и стала рассказывать про это место, свою работу и угрюмых начальников. Поделилась проблемами, что за последние недели засухи река сильно обмелела и засолилась, что растения из-за этого ослабли и теперь приходится применять специальные дзюцу, а работники и так сильно устают, вон, в медпункте некоторые уже лежат.<br/>В итоге, когда разговорившаяся девушка закончила, джинчурики предложил ей свою помощь. Используя энергию сендзюцу, он дал всяким кустикам и мелким деревцам дополнительные силы, от которых те крепли прямо на глазах снующих туда-сюда людей. Когда таким образом излечились семь из тридцати пяти теплиц, за парнем ходила не только недавняя собеседница, но и ещё четверо молодых куноичи, которые усердно притворялись, что находятся рядом исключительно из-за работы, — хотя Наруто отлично слышал их перешептывания и хихиканья.<br/>К моменту, когда все растения получили свою дозу чакры великого ниндзя и стали расцветать, выпуская в воздух больше пыльцы, весь подземный комплекс уже готов был приютить джинчурики хоть на полгода. Страха в этих людях Наруто больше не чувствовал, а когда начальница лично его поблагодарила, то видел в её словах лишь уважение и явные мысли о том, куда бы ещё этого полезного шиноби припахать.<br/>Когда Узумаки засобирался в выданную им с другом комнату, держа в руке поднос с врученными местным поваром вкусняшками, провожали его три подруги. Одна из них подошла и, смущаясь, сказала, что ей нужно будет на днях в столицу и можно было бы пойти вместе. На предложение ниндзя улыбнулся, но мягче, с извинением:<br/>— Прости, но нам с Саске нужно к океану. Я не смогу.<br/>При упоминании имени последнего из легендарного клана девушку ощутимо передёрнуло, после чего она быстро сказала «Хорошо», вежливо поклонилась и ушла к стоящим в стороне подругам. Едва куноичи отошли на расстояние, где джинчурики не должен был их слышать, то стали негромко разговаривать.<br/>Слух Наруто был достаточно острым, чтобы слышать каждое произнесённое ими слово, но он этого делать не стал. Только улыбка спала с лица, и парень пошёл по лестнице вниз к нужной комнате.<br/>В такие моменты он очень отчетливо понимал своего друга и то, почему именно между ними образовалась такая сильная связь.</p><p>Утро в этот раз началось необычно поздно — только к полудню. Видимо, долгожданная прохлада и отсутствие естественного освещения были причиной тому, что двое приученных к ранним подъёмам шиноби проснулись столь поздно.<br/>Причём, почти одновременно: Наруто лишь успел сесть на постели и стал тереть заспанное лицо рукой, когда Учиху словно что-то вытянуло из сна и тот резко открыл глаза. Позавтракали или, скорее, пообедали остатками принесённой вчера джинчурики еды. Приняли поочерёдно душ и оделись, после чего Узумаки решил прогуляться. Но только открыл дверь и почти сделал шаг — остановился. Поднял что-то с пола и обернулся — Саске как раз обратил внимание на почему-то не ушедшего напарника.<br/>На тыльной стороне поднятой ладони сидела птица. Лапы осторожно обхватывали кисть, не давая когтям впиться в кожу, а на брюшке была повязана коробочка со свитком.<br/>— Твой? — Наруто улыбнулся ястребу, и тот негромко цокнул клювом: они друг другу понравились. Птица потерлась головой о щёку державшего её шиноби, прежде чем почти невесомо, без отдачи, сорваться с места и плавно перелететь на плечо хозяина. Тот пару раз погладил серые перья, прежде чем быстро достать принесённый свиток.<br/>Разворачивать послание Учиха не стал, спросив:<br/>— У тебя нет каких-нибудь зёрен?<br/>Друг кивнул, и Саске махнул рукой в его сторону — птица тут же перелетела с плеча на плечо, терпеливо застыв в ожидании лакомства. Тогда шиноби развернул свиток и прочитал про себя.<br/>Когда спустя минуту Учиха поднял от бумаги взгляд и увидел быстро уплетающего корм ястреба, то произнёс:<br/>— Это от казекаге. Совет состоится через три дня в стране Железа.<br/>Наруто, игравший с наевшейся птицей, радостно кивнул, и напарник мгновенно сжёг послание в ладони, не оставив даже пепла.<br/>Дальше ястреб исчез со слабым «пух», и джинчурики пошёл докладывать уже знакомой начальнице об их с другом уходе. Сравнительно давно проснувшиеся работники встречали иностранного шиноби так же благосклонно, как провожали вчера, а главная в комплексе куноичи, пусть и с толикой огорчения, но дала добро.<br/>Только вот когда Узумаки вернулся в комнату и, запечатав все сложенные другом вещи, вышел обратно в коридор, провожать их вызвалась та же самая женщина, что провела их сюда изначально. Молчаливая, она отвела ребят к уже знакомой лестнице, нажала на сливающуюся со стеной кнопку и открыла люк наверху. Вежливо попрощалась и оставила шиноби одних.<br/>Больше их не беспокоил никто — даже на поверхности.<br/>Все жители будто вновь испарились…<br/>Разогнавшись, едва миновав черту поселения, друзья остановились только спустя час. Наруто чувствовал слежку за собой, так что не возражал, когда напарник резко увеличил скорость.<br/>Сейчас же они без сомнений были одни. Вокруг — полностью равнинный пустырь с потрескавшейся белой землёй давно высохшего озера. Здесь Учиха активировал правый глаз, и его тело обхватила полупрозрачная броня из фиолетовой чакры, забрав в свой плен и стоящего недалеко джинчурики. Саске сконцентрировался, и призрачные руки сложили нужную печать, пока сам обладатель шарингана прокусил палец до крови.<br/>— Техника призыва!<br/>Ладони Сусаноо хлопнули так, что по земле прошлась ощутимая вибрация. Тогда Узумаки понял, почему друг решил уйти настолько далеко: ни к чему пугать людей ещё сильнее.<br/>В воздухе перед шиноби с хлопком появилась размахивающая трёхметровыми крыльями птица. Наруто её помнил. Точнее, помнил эти кожистые лапы, которые как-то раз спасли его тушу от падения в лаву.<br/>Легко улыбнувшись воспоминаниям, джинчурики забрался на спину ястреба вслед за напарником, и крылья тут же с силой взмахнули, поднимая птицу и с её наездником сразу на десяток метров вверх.<br/>Сёдел на покрытой перьями спине предусмотрено не было, но это не казалось проблемой: двое ниндзя вполне способны держаться за птицу чакрой даже во сне. Так что, пользуясь возможностями собственного натренированного с детства тела, Узумаки лёг, подложив под голову согнутую руку, словно не летел сейчас на огромной скорости через пустыню. Друг ложиться не стал, а только сел. Солнце пекло как и подобает здешней местности, но раздеваться шиноби не спешил: скоро погода может поменяться, да и одежда улетит, как только её снимешь.<br/>В ушах шумел рассекаемый полётом воздух, и Саске сел рядом, чтобы в случае чего услышать своего спутника. Тот же с глупой улыбкой смотрел в небо, никак на появление Учихи не отреагировав. Только проведя в расслабленном положении с полчаса, когда внизу стали уже проноситься не белые земли, а жёлтые пески, Наруто медленно перестал улыбаться. Он сказал — не кричал, зная, что друг, несмотря на шумящий в ушах ветер, услышит:<br/>— Я тут вспомнил… надо сделать сиротские приюты. — Он повернулся на бок к сидящему рядом человеку, пошевелив в поисках удобного положения завернутой в рукав культёй. — Я говорил с Кабуто ещё в Конохе. Он хочет восстановить один из таких в деревне, но этого мало. Сейчас во всём мире куча детей осталась без родителей.<br/>— Власти наверняка позаботятся об этом. Предыдущие войны научили людей, как устранять последствия. — Саске не смотрел на собеседника, опустив взгляд куда-то на землю под размеренно летевшим ястребом. Тоже кое-что вспомнил.<br/>Он чувствовал, что на лице Наруто нет той глупой улыбки, которую знает каждый его знакомый. Сейчас глаза друга сияют голубым и смотрят прямо, видя насквозь. В случае Учихи джинчурики ещё и даёт взамен прочитать собственную душу.<br/>Но сейчас Саске не оборачивался, чтобы перейти к бессловесному разговору. Его бездумный взгляд направлен вниз, а мысли ещё со вчерашнего дня бродят непонятно где.<br/>— Наверное, ты прав. Но нам нужно убедиться самим… понимаешь?<br/> «Больше никто не должен повторить нашу судьбу».<br/>Саске всё прекрасно понимал.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ночь ребята провели на спине птицы, что было ни разу не удобно, но зато смогли прибыть на место уже в обед на следующий день. Спрыгнули с ястреба недалеко от нужного здания, и тот сразу растворился в клубах белого дыма. Наруто только сейчас понял, что друг, должно быть, подпитывал призыв чакрой, чтоб тот не исчез раньше времени. Однако усталым Учиха не выглядел, так что джинчурики не стал переживать. Предвкушение первого в жизни заседание каге сейчас целиком занимало все мысли.<br/>Саске, в противовес напарнику, воодушевлённым не был. Помня, что устроил на предыдущем совете, он не ждал ничего хорошего…<br/>Шли шиноби медленным шагом: высадились довольно неудачно, прямо в метровые сугробы. И хотя чакра позволяла держаться не только на воде, но и на снегу, перемещение всё равно было затруднительно. Впрочем, как сказали самураи, стоявшие на входе, друзья и так прибыли первыми.<br/>Двое людей, облачённых в специфические доспехи, отвели гостей к их комнате — снова одной. В этот раз, как решил Учиха, чтобы не оставлять его без присмотра. Наруто о причине наверняка даже не думал, а то бы уже кричал на охрану, говоря, что его друг больше не нукенин и заслуживает доверия, — и этому Саске был рад. Он и сам не знал, стоит ли другим ему верить.<br/>В конце концов, он сразу сказал джинчурики, что больше исключений может не быть. Открыться кому-то ещё, кроме вносящего в его жизнь хаос друга не было у шиноби даже в мыслях. И дело даже не в том, что этого больше никто не заслужил, а потому что никто и не хотел. Даже Сакура, столько лет заверяющая в своей любви, никогда даже не пыталась его понять.<br/>Посмотрев на радостно носящегося туда-сюда напарника, пока он сам всё так же стоял у двери, Саске засомневался ещё сильнее. Разве кто-то, кроме этого идиота и старшего брата, вообще смог бы окунуться в его тёмную душу и выйти оттуда, сохранив желание помочь? Вряд ли.<br/>Парень, наконец, перестал стоять на одном месте и начал разбирать вещи. Узумаки и так уже странно поглядывает, не стоит ему беспокоиться о подобном. Сейчас главное — будущее собрание.<br/>Когда ребята разобрались со всем и уселись на кровати — уже привычно друг напротив друга — то тишину перестал разбавлять даже шорох возни и приглушённых шагов. Учиха всё ещё блуждал где-то в своих мыслях, а Наруто немного нервничал из-за всего того, что ему предстоит рассказать перед главами Великих стран. Правда, устав от абсолютно ненужных сейчас волнений, джинчурики плюхнулся спиной на кровать, продолжая касаться подошвой пола. Прикрыл веки, казалось, всего на несколько секунд, как вдруг резко сел и удивлённо уставился на напарника. Тот, заметив перемену, сразу пришёл в себя:<br/>— Что-то случилось?<br/>Наруто без слов открывал и закрывал рот, пока, затихнув на полминуты, не ответил чётко и с явным облегчением:<br/>— Курама проснулся.<br/>Парень снова улёгся на постель, как и раньше, но теперь отключился от внешнего мира. Ему явно было о чём поговорить со старым товарищем.<br/>А Саске, пусть друг этого уже не видел, едва заметно улыбнулся и, тоже расслабившись, повторил его позу. Покрывало приятно холодило, а от самой комнаты веяло теплом — хотелось спать, и неважно, что прошла лишь половина дня.<br/>Собственные мысли отпустили, и внутри Учихи переворачивалось только удовлетворение: Кьюби очнулся как раз вовремя, и теперь у каге не будет причины отказаться от их плана.</p><p>Оставшиеся до заседания два дня шиноби провели почти безвылазно в своей небольшой комнатке — та как раз успела раскраситься валяющимися тут и там футболками джинчурики, свитками и мелким мусором. Убираться любящий чистоту Учиха не спешил, так как надолго они здесь не задержаться, а другу хватало чистоплотности, чтобы не оставлять на тумбочках контейнеры из-под еды, — Саске, помнящему бардак в комнате тогда ещё двенадцатилетнего генина, этого вполне хватало.<br/>Каге стали прибывать лишь незадолго до назначенного времени. Дел в селениях было предостаточно, так что даже вроде бы важному собранию главы деревень старались уделить как можно меньше времени. Наруто, почувствовавший чакру Пятой и встретивший её у входа вместе с двумя уже знакомыми самураями, на мгновение порадовался, что всё-таки не стал хокаге: Цунаде выглядела откровенно плохо для той, кто использует дзюцу вечной молодости.<br/>— Добро пожаловать! — джинчурики поприветствовал путников прежде, чем это сделали одетые в доспехи охранники, которые тут же косо на него посмотрели. Женщина ему искренне улыбнулась и отправила своих сопровождающих — двух АНБУ — вместе с подошедшими самураями. Сама хокаге отошла с давним подчинённым от входа, пока не попала в пустой коридор, где с чувством обняла парня.<br/>— Эй, бабуля, ты что? Задушишь ведь. — Пусть вмятому в большую грудь Узумаки действительно было тяжело дышать, но вырываться тот не стал, давая женщине делать, что хочет. Всё-таки они действительно давно не виделись.<br/>— Глупый. Ты ведь никогда не поумнеешь, да? — Цунаде отпустила парня и строго осмотрела его фигуру, словно ища что-то. Но, видимо, не найдя, успокоилась и сказала: — Спасибо за отчёт о той болезни. Я не знаю, в какую эпидемию всё могло превратиться, если бы мы вовремя не узнали причину.<br/>— Да не за что. — Наруто смущённо провёл рукой по волосам, взъерошивая их по давней привычке. — Ты пришла с двумя АНБУ. А я думал, что возьмёшь с собой Сакуру-чан, — с сожалением.<br/>— Она хотела, — хокаге кивнула, — но Конохе нужен сильный медик, пока меня нет.<br/>— Ясно.<br/>Пятая немного помедлила, рассматривая такое знакомое лицо, прежде чем произнести:<br/>— Это мой последний совет каге. После него я ухожу с поста и полностью передаю полномочия своему преемнику.<br/>— Чего? — удивлённо произнёс шиноби. — Но почему?<br/>— Наше поколение допустило слишком много ошибок. И хотя я надеюсь, что многие всё же довелось исправить, но пора уступить место молодым. — Цунаде весьма красноречиво посмотрела на сразу нахмурившегося парня. Она не сводила с него строгого взгляда, даже когда продолжила: — Я несколько месяцев ещё буду работать в госпитале, прежде чем окончательно подам в отставку. В конце концов, — усмехнувшись, — я с самого начала не хотела становиться никаким хокаге.<br/>Верно. Это он её убедил, вдохновив собственной мечтой, от которой теперь отказался.<br/>На душе сделалось паршиво, но вопреки этому Наруто смотрел твёрдо, без тени сомнений: так будет лучше. Никто не знает, как тяжело ему далось это решение, и никто не вправе за него осуждать.<br/>Пятая всё правильно поняла. Возражать и переубеждать она больше даже не пыталась, только глубоко вздохнув:<br/>— Ладно. Разберусь с этим собранием и смогу наконец-то напиться. А то Какаши все мои заначки из кабинета повыкидывал, — поморщившись. — Вы с Учихой, кстати, официально здесь в качестве моих сопровождающих.<br/>— Да? А как же?..<br/>— До Конохи вы двое со мной, очевидно, не пойдёте, но мне ведь по протоколу нужна охрана. — Цунаде пожала плечами. Она уже было двинулась по коридору, как вдруг остановилась. — Присмотри за своим другом. Пусть людям, здесь находящимся, и известны его заслуги на войне, но всё может плохо закончиться даже из-за одного неверного слова.<br/>— Знаю.<br/>Смотря вслед уходящей женщине, джинчурики понял, что Гаара в своём письме не сообщил коллегам точную причину совета. Кажется, оно принесёт больше проблем, чем Наруто мог подумать.</p><p>Как только прибыл последний участник, пятеро каге, их сопровождающие и Мифуне с двумя другими самураями прошли в специальную залу. Саске её помнил более потрёпанной — сейчас же всё починили, и над каждым креслом вновь развивалось соответствующее знамя.<br/>Напряжения между присутствующими не было: война и совместные сражения объединили страны лучше любых договорённостей.<br/>— Прежде всего, я хочу поблагодарить казекаге. Давно уже пора было нам собраться. — Эй, выделяющийся своим массивным мускулистым телом, разительно отличался от того, что был на предыдущем заседании: спокойный, благодушный и даже не пытающийся проломить стол. За спиной стоял названный брат и одарённая крупными формами подчинённая, и если последняя выглядела абсолютно индифферентно, то Би, судя по лицу, вполне мог бы что-нибудь ляпнуть. Читать свой рэп ему мешал приказ райкаге, но надолго этого не хватит.<br/>— Согласна, — улыбнулась мизукаге, оглядывая новые лица.<br/>— Не стоит. Это была не моя инициатива, меня попросил друг. — Стоящие за спиной брат и сестра словам Гаары не удивились — он им сказал заранее. Но вот хокаге подняла голову вверх на собственных сопровождающих: догадаться было нетрудно.<br/>— Друг, значит… Что ж, Наруто, расскажешь нам причину? — спросил заметно помолодевший духом Цучикаге, больше не жалующийся даже на старческую боль в спине.<br/>— Эм-м, да, конечно. — Как парень не старался, он всё равно нервничал. Впрочем, заметил это разве что стоящий рядом Учиха. — Я бы хотел выдвинуть на совете некоторые реформы мира шиноби.<br/>Никто ничего не ответил, даже Мифуне. Джинчурики осмотрел лица собравшихся людей и вдруг понял: они не удивлены. То есть, все от него только этого и ждали?<br/>На душе стало тепло, и Узумаки, не скрываясь, улыбнулся:<br/>— Для начала стоит рассекретить наиболее важные миссии АНБУ: чем меньше власти будут скрывать от народа, тем лучше. Численность ниндзя сильно упала, поэтому нужно сделать всё, чтобы предотвратить возможную гражданскую войну.<br/>— Люди не воспримут это спокойно. Ты, может, не знаешь, но страны на протяжении всего своего существования вытворяли такое, что обычный человек не станет терпеть.<br/>— Самые тёмные дела не нужно раскрывать. Только основные: миссии против других стран, тайные устранение глав государств и эксперименты. Одновременно стоит увеличить важность изучения истории, чтобы люди знали ошибки прошлого и могли на них учиться. — Наруто остановился, ожидая реакции. Каге раздумывали несколько минут, прежде чем согласиться — единогласно. Давно уже пора покончить со всеми этими интригами.<br/>— Дальше… — Парень быстро провёл языком по сухим губам. — Со временем нужно уменьшить количество боевых шиноби, и выучить больше медиков, учителей — это тоже снизит недовольство народа. Тем более что миссий с каждым годом будет всё меньше. — Взгляд в сторону казекаге. — Можно выдать больше ниндзя сельскому хозяйству и в лаборатории для улучшения мирного производства. Также сделать обязательными для торговых караванов шиноби-сопровождающих — это убережёт от разбойников.<br/>Узумаки никто не прерывал: доводов, чтобы опровергнуть высказывания, пока не было.<br/>— Ещё нужно изучить древние развалины: там наверняка есть опасные техники, и будет нехорошо, если они попадут не в те руки. Обговорить новую политику с более мелкими странами и оказать им помощь — тогда возможность их нападения сильно снизится. Исследовать дальние территории для нахождения ресурсов и исключения угрозы извне. Плюс улучшить контроль нукенинов и наёмников с помощью АНБУ, сделать это их главной задачей.<br/>Некоторое время стояла тишина — главы обдумывали будущие перспективы. В конце концов, райкаге произнёс:<br/>— Всё это, конечно, хорошо, но что будет, если на кого-то действительно нападут? Нас мало, а ты предлагаешь ещё уменьшить численность шиноби.<br/>— Знаю, — Наруто вздохнул. Теперь самая сложная часть. — У меня есть идея, как дать странам гарантию победы в любой войне, даже если вы снова разведёте её друг против друга.<br/>Сказанные слова стали шоком для всех, кроме Гаары, который знал всё заранее.<br/>— Гарантию? Ты хоть понимаешь, о чём говоришь?! — Цучикаге от эмоций чуть подлетел над стулом. — В нашем мире никто не сможет дать никакой гарантии!<br/>— Я могу. — Узумаки смотрел с такой силой в глазах, что больше никто не стал возражать. Впрочем, убеждёнными шиноби, конечно, не были. Но слушали даже более внимательно, чем прежде. — Страны снова получат силу биджу, но теперь никто не сможет её отобрать.<br/>— Каким образом? — Райкаге косо глянул на притихшего и непривычно серьёзного брата.<br/>— Мы с Саске сможем запечатать их так, что печать будет снята лишь после смерти носителя.<br/>Взгляды всех присутствующих тут же обратились на Учиху. Тот неосознанно повёл плечом, но подтвердил:<br/>— Это возможно. Мы уже делали нечто подобное, когда сражались с Кагуей.<br/>Каге словам бывшего нукенина не особо верили, но здраво рассудили, что Узумаки врать не станет. Поэтому слушали дальше, не прерывая.<br/>— Мы сделаем что-то вроде святилища, где будут храниться все биджу. Кандидат в джинчурики — совершеннолетний и добровольно согласившийся шиноби — придёт туда, и если его тело подойдёт кому-то в качестве сосуда, то он станет мощью государства и будет обладать правом голоса наравне с каге.<br/>— Наравне? — мизукаге удивилась. С чего бы, по сути, оружию управлять страной?<br/>— Если джинчурики не будет иметь должный почёт, то люди будут бояться его как чудовища. А так, практически равные по силе каге и носитель зверя будут основной силой и властью, не считая даймё, — терпеливо пояснил Гаара.<br/>— Вот как…<br/>— Тогда, пока вы с Учихой живы, мы сможем запечатывать пожизненных джинчурики. Но что будет после? — райкаге сильно сомневался в действенности этого плана — всё упиралось лишь в двух шиноби.<br/>— После… — в горле пересохло, но твёрдости в голосе Наруто это не убавило. — Когда мы умрём, наши души не отправятся на тот свет, а будут запечатаны в святилище вместе с тёмным Курамой — там будет для этого отдельный постамент. Тогда каждому кандидату, которому дал согласие кто-то из биджу, будет достаточно лишь его коснуться, чтобы сработала печать.<br/>Парень, выдохшись и только теперь заметив, что сжал пальцы на спинке кресла хокаге, посмотрел женщине в лицо. Цунаде выглядела плохо: в глазах боль от судьбы, выбранной этим глупой мальчишкой. Ведь так Наруто никогда не сможет найти покой и увидеться с родителями.<br/>Короткий взгляд карих глаз — Саске тоже. Они готовы пожертвовать всем ради вечного мира.<br/>Значит, Цунаде обязана их поддержать — пусть это и будет её последнее решение как хокаге.<br/>— Коноха согласна, — впервые раздался голос одной из Легендарных саннинов.<br/>Коллеги посмотрели на неё, но промолчали. Стоило всё хорошенько обдумать…<br/>— Песок согласен. — Гаара легко улыбнулся своему другу и получил такую же улыбку в ответ.<br/>— Облако согласно. — У райкаге не было причин не доверять мальцу. Тем более что у них с Би ничего даже не поменяется.<br/>Оставшиеся каге медлили довольно долго, но в итоге Цучикаге, вздохнув, сказал:<br/>— Будет по-вашему… Камень согласен.<br/>Мизукаге же медлила. Она не советовалась со своими сопровождающими, а почему-то смотрела на одного из стоящих за спиной хокаге.<br/>— Я соглашусь, — наконец, произнесла она, — если Учиха пойдёт со мной.<br/>Цунаде среагировала первой:<br/>— Зачем?<br/>— Хочу лично выяснить, можно ли ему доверять.<br/>Саске чётко вспомнились слова, сказанные этой женщиной на прошлом собрании… Перспективы не радужные, но ради их с напарником плана он готов пойти и не на такое.<br/>Парень уже хотел согласиться, когда Наруто сказал:<br/>— Это невозможно, — в его голосе не чувствовалось былой улыбки, даже вежливой — строгий и даже непривычно холодный тон. — Без Саске я не смогу сделать ничего из того, о чём говорил, — всё строится на наших общих техниках.<br/>— Хм-м.<br/>Мизукаге раздумывала над грядущими перспективами, пока Учиха спрашивал себя: не показалось ли ему, что друг озвучил далеко не главную причину?..<br/>— Ладно, туман согласен. — Не дав никому ничего сказать, мизукаге добавила: — Я слышала, что вы сейчас путешествуете по странам. Смею надеяться, что наша стоит не на последнем месте. — Намёк был очевиден, так что джинчурики кивнул:<br/>— Конечно.<br/>— Значит, единогласно, — подвёл итог Мифуне и махнул рукой сидящему недалеко писарю. Первое решение принято.<br/>Дальше каге обсуждали вопросы торговли, восстановления после войны и многого другого. Собрание закончилось лишь спустя ещё пару часов.<br/>Уходя из зала, Наруто чувствовал, как же устал стоять на одном месте. С завистью посмотрел на напарника — тот выглядел таким же безразличным, как и всегда. Впрочем, лишь только все договорились, что строительство святилища начнётся через месяц — когда место для него будет найдено, — Учиха ушёл в комнату.<br/>Каге стали собираться в обратный путь: задерживаться здесь не стоит, дел и без того много. Наруто, попрощавшись со всеми, уже хотел последовать за другом, но его отвёл в сторону Би.<br/>— Этот твой план… Получается, как только умрёт джинчурики, биджу запечатается в определённом постаменте? — Судя по тому, что строчки не были рифмованными, говорил Восьмихвостый.<br/>— Да.<br/>— А если кто-то, кроме будущих джинчурики, попадёт внутрь укрытия?<br/>— Дверь будет запечатана, если в святилище находятся меньше пяти зверей, не считая тёмного Курамы. Как только один из носителей умрёт, вход разблокируется. То же самое будет, если все пятеро джинчурики соберутся вместе — на случай становления новой Великой страны. К тому же… — Узумаки хмыкнул, — мы ж Саске будем там, так что проследим за порядком. А уничтожить железные сосуды никто не сможет, так как для их создания использовался наш совместный иньютон. Не думаю, что это даже у старика Рикудо выйдет.<br/>— Почему? — Глаз не было видно за затемнёнными очками, но в голосе Хачиби было слышно удивление.<br/>— Все печати строятся на нашей с Саске смешанной чакре — снять их можно только чем-то идентичным. Ну, или как-то так… на самом деле, я не до конца понял, — с извинением.<br/>Биджу хмыкнул.<br/>Когда шиноби протянул кулак, Узумаки чудом понял, что теперь это Би. Широко улыбнувшись своему учителю, Наруто стукнулся с ним в таком знакомом жесте.</p><p>***</p><p>Для всех шагающих по коридорам самураев Учиха Саске провёл все три дня своего пребывания на базе, запершись в комнате. Он не ходил на обед в гостевую столовую, не расспрашивал местных, как его товарищ, а вышел лишь раз — на сам совет.<br/>Наруто же, возвращавшийся к ночи в пустое и неосвещённое помещение, знал, что напарник умудрялся менять место собственной дислокации, никак при этом не потревожив часовых, стоящих внутри и снаружи здания. И пока джинчурики успел переговорить минимум с половиной здешних жильцов, Учиха обошёл почти всю базу, запомнив большую часть ходов. Зачем — неизвестно. Но друг как-то застукал Саске лежащим на заснеженной крыше: увидел краем глаза и сразу свалил, чтобы не тревожить. Если он хочет побыть в одиночестве — пускай.<br/>День после собрания отличился тем, что, задержавшись с каге, Узумаки застал напарника в комнате. И тот даже не собирался уходить: лежал лицом в подушку, дышал размеренно и глубоко. И хотя Наруто понимал, что Учиха не спит, не стал шуметь или что-то говорить. Было негласно решено, что здание они покинут не сегодня…<br/>Утром, после хорошего сна, шиноби собрали вещи и тихо вышли, оставив ключ в замке. Охранники в коридоре, кажется, ещё спали, но за металлическими масками видно не было — стояли они всё же по-военному исправно. Только часовые, дежурившие у входа, пожелали бывшим гостям приятного пути, но перед этим спросили:<br/>— Может, вам стоит подождать до завтра? Сегодня собирается буря. — Небо, правда, и так обычно тёмное в этих землях, покрывалось всё более чёрными тучами. Сомневаться в словах самураев не стоило, но ниндзя отказались от предложения: и без того задержались.<br/>Отойдя немного от входа и уже почувствовав на себе усиливающийся морозный ветер, ребята ускорились. Бежали, неслышно ступая по мягкому снегу, а звук рассекаемого их движениями воздуха полностью поглощался окружающим шумом. Даже их фигуры вскоре стали незаметны: и от скорости, и от множества падающих снежинок.<br/>Спустя пару минут, когда Саске понял, что песчаную пустыню с палящим солнцем они променяли на снежную тундру, идти по которой ничуть не легче, он подумал снова осуществить призыв. Но сейчас это было невозможно: лететь при подобной погоде было бы тяжело даже громадному ястребу. Придётся добираться пешком.<br/>Снег под ногами стал похрустывать, но человек, обделённый острым слухом шиноби, вряд ли это бы заметил. В ушах шумело от дующего на километры ветра, в лицо били и с каждой секундой всё медленнее таяли крупные снежинки. Горизонт мутнел, скрываясь в бушующих белых хлопьях, и риннеган здесь не сильно помогал, пусть Саске и видел чуточку больше, чем находящийся рядом напарник.<br/>Друзья бежали всего час, но уже вдоволь убедились в верности слов провожавших самураев: стоило переждать бурю и отправиться после. Но идти назад было уже поздно.<br/>Ветер завывал с ужасающей силой, ударяя две фигуры со всех сторон, пытаясь сдвинуть так же, как целые клубы снега. И хотя с равновесием у шиноби проблем нет, бежать больше было нельзя. Вокруг потемнело, будто сейчас не утро, а поздний вечер; снежинки залетали в глаза, и пришлось закрываться от них пусть и согреваемой циркуляцией чакры, но всё равно уже замерзшей ладонью.<br/>Ничего дальше пары метров не было видно — скрылось в ворохе поднятых крупиц снега. Учиха, тем не менее, хотя и не мог разглядеть лица друга или услышать его дыхание, чувствовал исходящие от него волнение и беспокойство. Поэтому напрягал глаза, пытаясь разглядеть что-нибудь за всей этой пеленой метели.<br/>Наконец-то увидев нечто обнадёживающее, Саске прокричал, выпустив изо рта тут же улетевшие клубы пара:<br/>— Туда! — Для верности он отнял руку от лица и показал ей в нужную сторону, но друг услышал и без этого, сразу последовав за ним.<br/>Использовав все силы, чтобы быстрее преодолеть расстояние до мелькнувшей вдалеке чёрной точки, шиноби были счастливы, когда это оказалось не безрезультатным. Небольшой пещерный грот, уходящий под землю, обещал стать сносным убежищем.<br/>Пол заменяла замёрзшая земля, ставшая по мягкости равной камню. Стены и потолок — ледяные глыбы, по углам и ближе к входу запорошенные снегом. Длина — всего десяток метров; может, если в здешних землях когда-либо бывает плюсовая температура, то растаявший лёд открывает проход куда-то дальше вниз, но сейчас здесь не было никакого продолжения: просто маленькая круглая пещерка, непонятно как тут появившаяся.<br/>О том, чтобы согреться пламенем костра, друзья не могли даже думать: сжечь можно разве что собственные вещи, но это было скорее безумием, чем имеющим смысл действием. А потому стоило радоваться хотя бы, что сквозящий снаружи ветер не доставал до дальнего конца пещеры.<br/>Сейчас, когда облепившие лицо снежинки растаяли и больше не мешали обзору, Наруто смог разглядеть своего напарника, а не просто чёрную тень: Учиха слегка пошатывался, когда отходил к скрытому от ветра месту. Ноги подкосились, но Саске сделал всё, чтобы выглядело, будто он просто взял и сел; тело склонилось к коленям — опираться о ледяную гладь было глупо, — а лицо полностью закрыл плотный капюшон.<br/>Сейчас Узумаки чётко видел, что друга трясёт. Прислушавшись к собственному телу, понял, что и сам дышит чаще обычного. Вспомнил, как закончилось для него предыдущее собрание каге.<br/>В тот раз он принял самое важное решение в своей жизни — шиноби не сомневался. И хотя он понятия не имел — ни тогда, ни сейчас, — к чему всё это в итоге приведёт, но не допускал даже мысли о сожалении. Пусть для многих его выбор казался неправильным и неразумным, для джинчурики он был единственно верным и возможным.<br/>Наруто бы ни за что не бросил этого прирождённого мстителя. Он просто физически не мог так поступить: всё, что происходит с Учихой, отражается на нём самом. Если кого-то одного ломают, то сломаны в итоге оба. И боль — одна на двоих.<br/>Всегда так было и всегда будет…<br/>Парень подошёл — совсем не тихо, но сидящий даже не поднял головы. Сел рядом (плащ стал хоть как-то спасающей от холода земли подстилкой) и с минуту просто смотрел на согнувшуюся фигуру. Напарник не двигался и будто не дышал: спина не поднималась, а из звуков был только свист усилившегося снаружи ветра. Наруто и сам задержал дыхание, когда медленно поднёс руку к опущенной ткани капюшона и мягко её отодвинул: оказывается, веки друга всё это время были опущены и только сейчас он посмотрел на нарушителя покоя. В глазах не было удивления или вопроса — одни усталость и сонливость. Последнее заставило джинчурики нахмуриться.<br/>Кожа Саске, обычно светлая, сейчас стала бледно-розовой на щеках. Чуть трясущиеся от внутренней дрожи губы поблекли и отливали по краям слабой синевой. На лице всё ещё оставались капли воды, которые от перемены положения головы стали стекать вниз, оставляя на ещё сильно влажной поверхности едва видные дорожки. Узумаки знал, что на нём самом следы от снега остались разве что на одежде.<br/>Друг больше на него не смотрел, уставившись куда-то в пустоту и став моргать чаще. Наруто закусил губу до крови, но даже не заметил появившийся во рту железистый привкус. Он снова протянул руку, но не к капюшону, а к щеке Учихи, слабо касаясь её костяшками пальцев: холодная и мокрая.<br/>- Эй. — Саске снова повернулся к напарнику, но непонятно, от оклика или прикосновения. — Ты как?<br/>Отвечать шиноби нужным не посчитал: может, не хотел выдавать дрожь в голосе и заставлять друга беспокоиться ещё сильнее. Вместо этого он развернулся и двинулся ближе, чтобы до сих пор покоящаяся на лице ладонь прижалась сильнее. Щёку стало неприятно покалывать от чужого тепла, но отстраняться шиноби не стал, только снова закрыл глаза — их почему-то тоже щипало.<br/>Узумаки, полностью прочувствовав холод чужой кожи, невольно содрогнулся. Направил чакру к пальцам и начал аккуратно растирать лицо напарника: сначала одну щеку, потом другую. Когда к замёрзшим участкам прилила кровь и джинчурики остался доволен результатом, он переложил ладонь на лоб — тот был чуть горячее нормального. Судя по всему, Саске действительно плохо переносил такую погоду.<br/>На губы сама собой прокралась ухмылка. Они полностью противоположны даже в подобных мелочах: Наруто мог продержаться в любой мороз, согреваясь огненной чакрой лиса, но зато спокойно бы свалился от яда, который Учиха и не заметит. Судьба действительно знатно над ними посмеялась…<br/>Закончив, Узумаки с довольной улыбкой отнял руку от чужой кожи: теперь друга не трясло, а во взгляде не было излишней сонливости — только усталость. Впрочем, отдаляться Саске не спешил, так что джинчурики мог очень чётко видеть, как в черноте единственного открытого глаза одна за другой проносятся эмоции, пока не осталось что-то горькое — то, что пожизненно висит грузом на душе.<br/>Многие из знакомых Наруто считали, что его можно читать как написанную самым простым и доступным языком книгу, совершенно забыв, что это именно он часто выворачивает мысли и чувства других наизнанку — тем или иным способом. Учиха был один из немногих осведомлённых и единственным, кто не обманывал себя, думая, что сможет спрятать собственное нутро. Точнее, раньше пытался, но понял, что смысла это никакого не имеет.<br/>Поэтому теперь Саске не пытался казаться бесчувственным ублюдком — он просто расслабил лицо, и оно приняло своё обычное спокойное выражение. Пусть никто, кроме друга, даже и не заметил бы разницы.<br/>— Я тут вспомнил, — негромко произнёс Учиха, — что так и не попросил у тебя прощения. Тогда.<br/>«Тогда».<br/>Когда мы лежали, истекая кровью, и засыпали от боли и истощения, искренне считая, что больше не проснёмся.<br/>— Прости.<br/>Наруто помотал головой.<br/>Он не мог сказать «не за что», ведь это будет неправдой. Но и причин извиняться он тоже не видел. Они оба совершили множество ошибок, и ни у одного нет права в чём-либо обвинить другого. Тем более что все мотивы и поступки друг друга уже давно поняты и приняты.<br/>Узумаки встретил взгляд напарника: тот просто хотел остаться честным перед самим собой. Он извинился перед Сакурой и обязан был попросить прощения у того, кто готов скорее умереть сам, чем просто отпустить.<br/>— Ты ведь прекрасно знаешь, что я сожалею лишь о своей мести брату и попытках избавиться от тебя. Больше ни о чём. — Слышать это было больно, но Наруто кивнул. Он действительно это знал, пусть и не хотелось признавать, что друг при возможности вернуться в прошлое снова ушел бы из деревни, связался с Орочимару, сразился со всеми каге и закончил убийством Данзо. Стало немного дурно, когда джинчурики понял, что умудрился убедить весь мир в раскаянии Учихи, нагло при этом соврав. — Я пытался убить тебя столько раз…<br/>— Ты бы не смог.<br/>— Не смог, — согласился шиноби. — Но я хотел этого. Думал, что хотел. У меня была цель, и я готов был на всё ради её достижения. Тогда смерть лучшего друга казалась мне вполне разумной ценой за силу. — Риннеган уже давно закрылся от мира, а сейчас и второй глаз на несколько секунд скрылся под опущенным веком. Саске был задумчив, а равномерный гул бушующей за укрытием стихии успокаивал.<br/>Узумаки молчал. Но если бы напарник сейчас посмотрел на него, то тут же пожалел о сказанных словах.<br/>Наруто сжал зубы, пытаясь отвлечься от стрельнувшей в душе боли на всё ещё чувствовавшийся слабый привкус крови во рту, пока рядом сидящий человек ничего не заметил. Он обхватил культю рукой, подсознательно закрываясь, и долгие секунды думал. В конце концов, он сказал:<br/>— Мы бы сразились, так или иначе. Этого было не избежать, — тихий выдох. — Лишь в драке мы можем донести друг до друга свои мысли.<br/>Саске резко раскрыл глаза, шокировано смотря на друга, улыбающегося невыносимо тяжёлой и болезненной улыбкой.<br/>В голове мигом появился, казалось, такой далёкий, но такой важный разговор.<br/>«Мы умрём вместе»<br/>Они не умерли. Чудом.<br/>Били друг друга, опустившись с колоссальных по затрате чакры техник до банального мордобоя. Вбивали собственные планы, цели и чувства, пока не пришли к взаимопониманию.<br/>Внезапно накатило осознание: какими бы ни были обстоятельства, судьба предшественников всё равно бы их настигла. Как Индра и Ашура, Хаширама и Мадара — дружили, враждовали и сражались насмерть. Были братьями, товарищами, соратниками, делили одну мечту или одинаковую текущую по венам кровь — неважно. Им было суждено разрушить своего противника и смотреть, как собственная цель воплощается в жизнь — или становится прахом…<br/> Учиха вздохнул глубоко, успокаиваясь: больше так не будет. Они не закончат, как те тени из прошлого. Ведь Первый смог поставить деревню выше лучшего друга и убить его, а Саске теперь знал, что скорее сам ляжет в могилу, чем сделает это. И напарник давно дал понять, что в случае чего поступит так же.<br/>Именно поэтому они оба сейчас торчат в ледяной пещере, скрываясь от бушующей метели, а не разбежались по свету, будучи искренне уверенными в правильности своих действий.<br/>«Ни один человек не может быть совершенным и безупречным. Всю жизнь мы ищем то, что компенсирует наше несовершенство. Я считаю, когда мы находим таких людей, то устраняем свои недостатки и можем двигаться вперёд по единственно верному пути…»<br/>Итачи был абсолютно прав…<br/>Блуждая бездумным взглядом по однообразным видам, Саске заметил вновь активированным риннеганом собственную дрожь и удивился, только теперь осознав, что от окружающих льдов изнутри снова стал пробирать холод. Узумаки тоже это заметил, но теперь не ограничился растиранием, а распахнул плащ и прижал к себе совсем близко находящегося парня. Тот на это ничего не сказал, но отчего-то улыбнулся: облегчённо и со слабой теплотой, пусть тело и казалось вздрогнувшему джинчурики ещё одной ледышкой.<br/>Саске некоторое время смотрел на выглядывающую из-под ворота шею, куда его уткнули, чувствуя постепенно разливающийся по каналам поток чужой чакры — живого пламени, но не обжигающего, а согревающего мягко, даже бережно. Глаза закрылись сами собой, как только пропала дрожь. Размеренные дыхание и пульсация сердца под боком успокаивали, и сознание быстро провалилось в сон…<br/>Наруто продолжал по чуть-чуть вливать в прижатого к груди человека чакру, которой поделился лис, смешанную с собственной. Курама на все его действия молчал, не выговаривая предостережения о последствиях или удивление от глупости и наивности джинчурики. Тот был ему за это особенно благодарен.<br/>Шиноби просто не хотел снова видеть, как друга поглощает то, с чем он не в силах справиться. Той ночи, когда Учиха болел, ему и так хватило на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Он готов был на всё, чтобы не чувствовать больше той отчаянной беспомощности. И даже если бы Саске стал возражать, со свойственными ему упрямством и убедительностью говоря, что полностью в силах самостоятельно справиться с обычным холодом, парень бы его не послушал.<br/>Он зажмурился, не понимая, с чего такая настойчивость? Всё-таки, если бы стало чересчур плохо, то Учиха бы разогрел себя Аматерасу или ещё чем-нибудь. Но нет.<br/>Вместо этого он принял чужую заботу и не стал как-либо спорить.<br/>У Наруто от возникших и перекрывающих друг друга мыслей заболела голова. Он сосредоточил взгляд на чёрной, едва выделяющейся в окутавшей от пасмурной погоды темноте макушке и постарался абстрагироваться от всех вопросов. Помогло это относительно: на передний план выскочило сравнение Саске со всеми этими снежными землями и удивление тому, что две схожие по природе сущности так несовместимы.<br/>А они двое совместимы, пусть и абсолютно разные.<br/>Если бы Узумаки не боялся потревожить спящего в его объятиях человека, то сейчас он бы со всей силы стукнулся о ледяные стены головой.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Вы не должны проявить и тени слабости, — жёстко и строго. Отец не знал жалости ни к кому, тем более к родным. Это заслуживало уважения, и клан проявлял его, беспрекословно подчиняясь своему главе. Так же, как и сидящие сейчас, склонив голову, сыновья.<br/>Младшие два явно опечалились, но постарались изо всех сил это скрыть, даже не пытаясь противоречить словам отца. Старший же в лице абсолютно не изменился и теперь смотрел прямо в холодные глаза родителя: ему суждено вести клан в будущем, и все — старейшины, сильнейшие шиноби — не сомневались в нём. Только отец.<br/>Впрочем, показывал он свое недоверие довольно редко — и никогда не делал этого открыто. Как сейчас: одна фраза, которую приняли на свой счёт младшие наследники, пусть она им и не предназначалась.<br/>Но он понял. Его не только за мощь чакры называли гением.<br/>Когда отец разрешил им уходить, братья медленно встали — синхронно, заученными с детства плавными движениями — и один за другим покинули комнату, прикрыв за собой сёдзи. Нарочито неспешно ушли в другое крыло главного дома, кивая стоящим тут и там вышестоящим шиноби, пока не заперлись в обширной тренировочной комнате. Кроме них и отца сюда никто больше не имел права войти — именно здесь текущий глава передаёт секретные знания своим наследникам.<br/>Как только скрылись от всего остального мира за укреплёнными различными дзюцу стенами, двое младших, почти ровесников, полностью расслабились. Завалились на татами друг напротив друга, гремя чёрными доспехами клана, и устало развели конечности в стороны. Оказавшийся ровно посередине между ними шиноби мог лицезреть одинаково хмурое выражение на лицах двух даже не достигших десятилетнего возраста мальчишек. Удивительно: вроде и не близнецы, но характерами просто безумно друг на друга похожие. Совсем не такие, как он сам.<br/>— Нии-саа-а-а-ан, — протянул один, — мы ведь выиграем, да?<br/>— Ты же сильный, и никто не может тебе противостоять, — добавил второй, — даже отец.<br/>В этом они были правы: в клане ему больше не у кого было учиться — всех превзошёл. И если в сражениях его и не назначали лидером, то только из-за недостатка опыта. Тем не менее, все знали, кто является главным оружием Учих.<br/>— Да. Мы выиграем, — его голос никогда не был громким, но слова всегда звучали чётко и ясно. Младшие лишь раз слышали, как брат кричал, но то были похороны матери — они сами ревели так, что едва осознавали, что происходит вокруг. Не зря жену главы провожали в последний путь лишь самые близкие — нехорошо видеть слабость тех, кто должен быть опорой сотен людей…<br/>Засада была подготовлена со всей тщательностью — не придерешься. Разведчики узнали, что сегодня в обед небольшой отряд с предводителем их злейших врагов будет переходить через реку Модороки — нейтральную территорию, где небольшая равнина окружена столетними деревьями. Двое сенсоров, умевших полностью скрывать собственную чакру, расположились по обе стороны от берега, спрятавшись в густой листве. Помимо них здесь также находились четверо сильнейших дальнобойных ниндзя и трое наследников клана — минимальный набор, который было сложнее всего обнаружить.<br/>От этой миссии зависело очень многое, и самые младшие из всех участвовавших в ней шиноби заметно нервничали. Сейчас их брат, сохранявший привычно спокойное выражение лица, даже и не знал, за кого те волнуются больше: за успех операции, жизни подчинённых или за него самого. Ведь они были единственными, кто, кроме отца, догадывался о главной слабости гения Учиха.<br/>Но, когда группа из шестерых человек показалась в зоне чувствительности сенсоров, всё пошло чётко по плану. Предупредив друг друга с помощью слабого гендзюцу шарингана, Учиха были полностью готовы к появлению меж стволов деревьев шиноби в плотных красных доспехах.<br/>Однако старший наследник, стоящий рядом с одним из бойцов-дальников, почувствовал холодящую кровь дрожь. Никто не знал точный состав группы — за имеющуюся информацию и так отдали жизни двое славных ниндзя, — но он всё же надеялся, что на плечах противников будет выгравирован лишь один горизонтальный знак Сенджу.<br/>Это оказалось не так. Трое носили на себе круглую спираль клана Узумаки.<br/>Он прилагал огромные усилия, чтобы сохранять дыхание ровным, а взгляд — спокойным. Просто нужно сделать всё так, как следует: убить главу вражеских шиноби, положив этим конец невозможно долгой войне, а подчинённых на себя возьмут другие. Да, именно.<br/>План выполнялся чётко, без ошибок: враги начинают переходить реку, и к тому моменту все сидящие в засаде дальники уже полностью готовы атаковать. Человек рядом как раз сформировал в руке невероятно плотный сгусток огня, подтверждая это, когда гений Учиха, сквозь толщу листвы и установленный сенсорами скрывающий барьер, почувствовал на себе пронзительный взгляд того, на кого он всеми силами старался не смотреть.<br/>Этот Узумаки в маске. Тот, который умудрялся выходить живым из схваток с ним бесчисленное количество раз, который уходил от всех остальных и ни разу не был пойман. Этот парень не принадлежал к верхушке собственного клана, но неизменно шатался где-то рядом.<br/>Никто из Учиха не знал, почему. И если он и в этот раз не умрёт, то глава наверняка займётся им всерьёз — старший сын не сомневался. Это миссия была ещё и его собственной тайной проверкой: достоин ли титула или нет. Если да, то этот вражеский ниндзя сегодня не сможет убежать…<br/>Дзюцу выстрелили одновременно и ровно полетели в одну точку — к группе людей. Взорвались с сильным грохотом и подняли в воздух клубы чёрного дыма, перемежающегося горящими языками пламени. Когда трое владельцев шарингана спрыгнули с деревьев, два врага уже были мертвы, а в оставшихся летели новые огненные шары.<br/>Гений быстро ворвался в гущу едва утихших взрывов и за секунду нашёл свою цель. Перенёсся к черноволосому мужчине, который вот уже как пятнадцать лет вёл за собой один из сильнейших кланов. Занёс покрытый горящим чёрным пламенем клинок — противник успел только повернуть голову, удивлённо смотря на появившегося из ниоткуда юношу. Сенджу приготовился к смерти — на уход от полыхающего лезвия катаны не было времени, — но она не наступила.<br/>Укреплённый оранжевой чакрой доспех принял на себя урон, мгновенно покрывшись трещинами и осыпавшись на песок. Учиха смотрел в белую лисью маску, скрывающую тянущуюся от шеи цепочку шрамов, и почему-то не чувствовал досады. Он не мог отвести взгляд от насыщенно-бордовых глаз Узумаки, которые смотрели в ответ, кажется, совершенно не боясь попасться в плен гендзюцу.<br/>Или просто готовые его принять так же, как разрушившее всю левую часть доспеха пламя.<br/>Гений не мог отвернуться хоть на секунду, застыв с зажатым в ладони эфесом катаны, и о телепортации узнал только по окутавшим тело странным ощущениям. Видимо, именно из-за этой невероятно редкой техники шиноби и был приближённым к верхушке родственного клана…<br/>Мысль о наверняка проваленной миссии скрылась где-то далеко, и в голове Учихи звенела густая и ничем не нарушаемая пустота. Он мучительно медленно отвёл свой клинок, но убирать в ножны не спешил, выжидая.<br/>От противника послышалась усмешка, за которой последовал тихий вздох. Чужая рука поднялась так же нарочито неспешно, чтобы не спровоцировать на агрессию, и отвела маску с лица. Крепления перестали держать, и скрывающая длинный рассекающий левую щёку шрам деталь с негромким звуком упала на землю.<br/>— Где мы? — Учиха, и так не отличающийся громкостью голоса, сейчас едва шевелил губами. Но даже так его услышали.<br/>— Далеко. — Шиноби хмурился. Он, на секунду прикрыв глаза, сделал медленный шаг назад. Следующим движением был уже прыжок — дистанция увеличилась.<br/>Узумаки не стоило ничего говорить — всё и так стало понятно. Нехорошо двум заведомо злейшим врагам простаивать — они обязаны сражаться. За родных и друзей, за клан.<br/>Мстить за тех, кто погиб от чужих рук.<br/>Учиха потратил долгую секунду, чтобы найти в собственной душе эту тягучую ненависть и боль, которая всегда сопутствовала мангекё шарингану. Клинок снова окутало пламя, но на этот раз в руках оппонента тоже было оружие — тяжёлая дубина с шарообразным колючим наконечником, очевидным предназначением которого было дробить кости — страшная смерть. И хотя наследник клана понимал, что один вид этого тяжелого шипастого монстра должен внушать если не страх, то жажду отмщения, сам он не почувствовал ничего — лишь выкопанные из глубины сознания эмоции, свойственные всем познавшим потерю войнам.<br/>Делая рассекающий удар катаной, гений в который раз почувствовал, что не убьёт. Не сможет.<br/>«Вы не должны проявить и тени слабости»<br/>Он слаб. Но измениться не сможет, даже если бы захотел.<br/>Потому что для него сражения с этим парнем Узумаки, которые начались ещё в далёком детстве и всегда оканчивались безрезультатно, были важнее даже будущего собственного клана.<br/>…Глупец и слабак. Единственным, что останавливало от намеренного пропуска чужого удара, было смутно теплившееся в груди желание сразиться вновь — такое же идиотское и бессмысленное, как и все его последние действия.<br/>Возможность вернуться к родным была потеряна в тот же момент, когда Сенджу выжил, а главная надежда Учиха растворилась в воздухе.<br/>Тяжелая булава, пусть и не напитанная энергией какой-либо стихии, легко держала и отводила чужой удар. Не трескалась и не ломалась, но и не контратаковала, лишь обороняясь.<br/>Ни один из противников не собирался хоть как-то навредить другому.<br/>Всё это абсолютно бессмысленное действие длилось несколько наполненных шумом битвы минут, пока Узумаки не издал протяжный вой и не швырнул собственную дубину в сторону, мгновенно телепортируясь к оппоненту. Ладонь сжала шею, не прерывая движение тела, и двое шиноби повалились на землю, проехавшись по ней несколько метров. Пальцы, которые обладали достаточной силой, чтобы сломать позвоночник, даже не стали пережимать жизненно важные артерии, а лишь аккуратно обхватили, не давая двинуться с места.<br/>— Как же я устал, — буквально прорычал шиноби, окутавшийся тонким слоем пузырящейся чакры. Один из тех хвостатых чудовищ — только теперь осознал Учиха, хотя и подозревал уже давно: простые люди не могли обладать подобной физической мощью.<br/>Шершавая, покрытая грубой кожей ладонь не обжигала шею и даже не мешала, но задаваться вопросом, почему именно, шиноби не стал. В мыслях и без того всё спуталось настолько, что нельзя было даже вспомнить своё имя.<br/>Его грудь вздымалась почти ровно, в то время как сидящий на нём Узумаки дышал рвано, словно задыхаясь напитанным огненной энергией воздухом. Короткие и жёсткие красные волосы стояли дыбом, а в глазах горело животное безумство — и медленно утихало.<br/>То, что покоящийся на теле доспех в пылу битвы был рассечен и теперь разломался на две части, как и то, что водолазку пересекает кривая рваная дыра, Учиха понял только сейчас, увидев взгляд потихоньку успокаивающегося шиноби, направленный на теперь открытый шрам. Вся кожа от левой ключицы и до конца рёбер была когда-то сожжена, а теперь маячила белой и уродливой заплаткой.<br/>— Сколько мы уже сражаемся? — Узумаки прислонился своим горячим лбом к чужому — оранжевая чакра полностью потухла.<br/>— Долго. — В горле стал тугой комок, и шиноби изо всех сил зажмурился, стараясь справиться с неожиданно накатившей болью. Зубы сжались, но сдвинувшаяся с шеи на щёку ладонь провела так мягко, что мышцы против воли расслабились, и Учиха посмотрел в нависшее над ним лицо.<br/>Он видел эти черты уже столько раз, что вспомнил бы даже после смерти. Он помнил наизусть каждую зазубрину шрама и, кажется, даже каждый вдох и выдох — отпечаталось так, что никогда не смоется.<br/>Но он не знал, сколько времени продолжается эта битва. Казалось бы, он прожил ещё совсем немного, но ощущение, будто этот цикл не прекращается уже сотни лет. И нельзя было вспомнить, кто победил, а кто нет — словно оба проигрывали раз за разом.<br/>Бесконечно.<br/>Тело снова сковало болью, но на этот раз из погружения в себя Учиху вывело не прикосновение, а оклик:<br/>— Эй! Чёрт… — Пальцы сжали подбородок, и шиноби был вынужден посмотреть в странные бордовые глаза. — Пожалуйста, хватит себя мучить!<br/>Губы Узумаки растянулись в печальной улыбке, и изогнувшийся косой рубец наводил бы ужас, но не перед этим человеком.<br/>Рука отрывисто перенеслась обратно на шею, и Учиха шокировано застыл, но не от этого движения. Недавний противник, увидев настоящую причину, словно озверел снова, но уже по-другому: хватка сжалась, а прижатое к земле тело прочувствовало всю мощь нависшего зверя, вдавливаясь в поверхность от чужого веса.<br/>«Эти глаза должны быть голубыми»<br/>Мышцы стали рваться от чудовищного давления. Тело разрывало болью, но шиноби не кричал. Он поднял руку и потянулся ей к сейчас превратившемуся в дикую маску лицу.<br/>Но коснуться не смог: сознание поплыло куда-то в глубокий туман…<br/>Поднять веки оказалось мучительно трудно и удалось лишь попытки с десятой. Первым, что Учиха увидел, открыв глаза, была чёрная ткань. Мягко отодвинувшись от друга, к которому привалился, он посмотрел в освещённый холодным солнцем вход — уже вечер.<br/>Попытавшись вспомнить, что ему снилось, Саске провалился куда-то вниз, внутрь собственного подсознания, где нашёл лишь пустоту. Он только знал, что сон этот появился далеко не в первый раз.<br/>Сев прямо, ниндзя взглянул перед собой и замер. Его левая рука — обрубок, окутанный в свисающий пустой рукав, — тянулась в сторону. Словно осталась не только часть выше локтя, но и кисть, пальцы — и они хотели прикоснуться к чему-то, чего здесь больше нет.<br/>Впервые за долгое время Учиха почувствовал страх — ещё слабый, он холодящим туманом сковал тело, и пришлось взяться за культю здоровой ладонью и прижать её к груди. Ожидая, пока в конечности пройдёт странная пульсация, шиноби тихо, но сбито дышал, приходя в себя.<br/>Сделав напоследок глубокий вдох, когда организм пришел в более-менее удовлетворительное состояние, Саске встал, шурша съехавшей вниз тканью плаща, в который его закутал друг. Подошёл к входному проёму и выглянул наружу: метель действительно успокоилась, но это стоило им минимум шести часов бездействия.<br/>Пройдя немного по слабо похрустывающему снегу, парень почти не почувствовал холода. Прислушавшись к себе, понял: всё из-за чакры Наруто, до краёв заполнившей его собственное тело. Коротко усмехнулся, подумав, что с таким напарником под боком можно даже на северную границу идти без тени сомнений — не замёрзнешь там где-нибудь под толщей векового льда. Идеальный спутник, и даже его болтливость наверняка бы многим пришлась по вкусу — разговорчивых путешественники любят, с такими не скучно. А Саске просто тратит природный талант своего друга впустую, отгораживаясь собственной немногословностью.<br/>Зайдя обратно в пещеру и принеся с собой хлопья белейших снежинок, шиноби безвольно остановил взгляд на согнувшейся фигуре джинчурики: укрытый сразу двумя плащами так, что выглядывала лишь светлая макушка, лоб и опущенные веки, он размеренно шевелился от глубокого дыхания. Смотря на него, Учиха почувствовал укол вины: этот добе наверняка уснул лишь пару часов назад, согревая своего слишком слабого к морозу напарника. Но, заперев ненужные сейчас эмоции подальше в сознание, ниндзя неслышимо прошагал к спящему и присел перед ним на корточки. Риннеган неосознанно отметил, как мелко шевелятся светлые короткие ресницы и перекатываются из стороны в сторону прикрытые веками глаза. Наруто может сниться сейчас что-то не очень хорошее, как и ему недавно.<br/>Саске уверенно, но мягко положил ладонь на плечо друга и несильно сжал его через ткань.<br/>— Прости. Нам пора идти, — сказал он, увидев ещё сонный и едва сознательный взгляд. Впрочем, в себя шиноби пришёл довольно быстро: собрался сам, дал напарнику его плащ, осмотрелся на случай, если что-то доставал, но забыл, что бывает нередко. Учиха закинул на плечо заметно облегчившуюся по сравнению с началом путешествия сумку.<br/>Буря снаружи полностью затихла, и о недавней прихоти природы теперь напоминал лишь свежий, уложившийся метровыми сугробами снег. Ветра не было — абсолютное затишье, и даже солнце выглянуло из-за постоянно висящих на здешнем небе тяжёлых туч. Наруто подумалось, что было бы хорошо все эти осадки — и в пустыню, но он отбросил её почти сразу: менять устоявшийся за тысячи лет уклад чревато большими проблемами. Природа — не человек, с ней не договоришься.<br/>В медленно опускающейся ночи шиноби прошли с полчаса и успели определиться со своим местоположением: оказывается, свернули чуть дальше на восток, чем нужно. Остановившись на пустой снежной поляне, походили по кругу, примяв поверхность ногами, чтобы выступила чётче и не терялась в вихре белых комков. Когда место для посадки стало приемлемым, Саске активировал Сусаноо, уже довольно привычно заменяя собственную потерянную руку фантомом из чакры.<br/>Череда быстрых (особенно для гигантских размеров призрачного воина) печатей, и Учиха прокусил кожу на пальце, хлопая ладонью по снегу, где тут же прочертились чёрные замысловатые символы. Ястреб показался из-за образовавшихся клубов светлого дыма и пощёлкал клювом — кажется, недовольно. Впрочем, приземлилась птица и подставила спину без всяких возражений; Наруто всегда удивлялся покладистости призывных животных друга — ему самому приходилось уговаривать каждую жабу, ибо слушаться его, особенно поначалу, не хотел абсолютно никто. Вспомнив одну такую особенно тяжёлую в общении и очень любящую танцевать, шиноби скривился — к счастью, друг не стал задавать вопросов.<br/>Ястреб оттолкнулся от поверхности, оставляя на всё ещё очень мягком снегу две глубокие дыры, и поднялся в воздух. Поддерживаемый и управляемый напрямую своим хозяином, он полетел самым быстрым и безопасным маршрутом — на юг и на запад.</p><p>***</p><p>В стране Земли двое коноховцев появились лишь к утру на следующий день. Спешились, достигнув вооружённого поста на границе — усиленные меры предосторожности до и после войны всё ещё действовали. Проблем с пропуском не возникло, как и в Песке: личный приказ каге позволял далеко не безызвестным шиноби проход на любые территории. Наруто в очередной раз вздохнул с облегчением: учитывая обстоятельства, то, что им с другом везде пошли навстречу — просто огромное везение.<br/>Учиха же, казалось, в любой момент ожидал подвоха — со смирением и неизбежностью. Если не сейчас, то потом обязательно что-то пойдёт не так: светлое не может быть без тёмного. И чем дольше тянутся спокойствие и мир, тем тяжелее и ужаснее будут сменившие их события. Пока действует нынешняя система со всем своим прогнившим нутром — иначе никак.<br/>Однако внешне столь пессимистичный настрой наследника проклятого клана не проявлялся — тот прикладывал все усилия. Узумаки не должен волноваться ещё и об этом, ведь на него и без того свалилось слишком многое…<br/>Номер сняли в расположившейся на окраине первого же приграничного города гостинице. Привлекли цена и относительная уединённость, хотя за это пришлось заплатить комфортом и добротным питанием — здешняя кухарка готовила даже хуже, чем в своё время Сакура-чан. Вспомнив про выданный сокомандницей набор лекарств, Наруто с удивлением понял, что за это время не довелось потратить ни одной лечащей пилюли — стоило гордиться, что шиноби и делал, давя широкую лыбу всё время, пока осматривал маленькую комнатку на втором этаже с дверью, выходящей сразу наружу и практически исключающей ненужные встречи.<br/>Шиноби в городе было мало. Но даже те, которых довелось увидеть по пути к гостинице, по большей части носили пустые протекторы. Стоило радоваться, что хоть не перечёркнутые.<br/>Так как сна в последнее время было предостаточно, путники решили найти поле для тренировок и позаниматься — с последнего такого раза прошла уже неделя, а сноровку терять всё-таки не стоит. После пары часов поисков друзья выбрали подходящее место: за чертой города и вдали от троп, по которым обычно ходили служители порядка; на равнине, скрытой за растянувшимися полукругом возвышенностями. Голый камень, едва припорошенный землёй и с островками пузырчатого мха, — не жалко разрушить.<br/>Никакого гендзюцу и ниндзюцу — только тай. Однажды разученные техники остаются на всю жизнь, а вот тело потерять форму очень даже может: высокоуровневые дзюцу не помогут, если полагаться лишь на энергию духа, забывая о второй главной составляющей чакры.<br/>Благо сражаться для ниндзя так же естественно, как дышать.<br/>Череда ударов, одна за другой — с разной скоростью, силой и траекторией. Однобокое и прямое нападение слишком легко блокируется — это азы, которые Наруто в детстве очень любил забывать.<br/>Что ж, с тех пор он вырос.<br/>В каждом движении чёткая цель, все мускулы задействованы — почти полностью, но не до конца. Не так, как в реальной битве, когда тело раз за разом превосходит свой, казалось бы, предел. Саске прекрасно помнил это ощущение, текущее в мозг вместе с кровью и чакрой, позволяющее срывать раз за разом все ограничения, чтобы уничтожить противника — любой ценой. На тренировках было по-другому.<br/>Но всё же, даже осознавая, что они дерутся не всерьёз, что это должен быть лишь дружеский спарринг — именно такой, какому учили ещё в академии, ни один из шиноби не обманывал себя. Они никогда не сражались просто так — бесцельно и буднично, как делают другие. Никогда — ни в глубоком детстве, ни тем более сейчас.<br/>Слов не было произнесено, даже замечаний, потому что ни один не мог судить другого за стилистику боя — слишком разные. Скорость, плавность и отсутствие ошибок, как и всяких ненужных действий у Учихи, в то время как Узумаки непоколебимо держал любой удар и невероятно вовремя производил свои — природное чутьё как-никак.<br/>И хотя все стычки между двумя шиноби выделялись чем-то своим, не меняющимся с течением времени, одно существенное отличие всё-таки существовало: отсутствие ведущих рук. И сказывалось это на всём: на защите, атаке и перемещении. Пришлось перестраиваться, чтобы убрать слабые места, учиться блокировать и сохранять работоспособность обрубленной конечности. Но и здесь не было каких-то взаимных наставлений, по крайней мере, вслух — язык тела говорил всё гораздо громче и понятнее.<br/>То, что тренировки дают плоды, стало очевидно по прошествии нескольких дней, когда друзья минули ещё несколько городов, двигаясь на запад. В одном селении оказалась весьма достойная раменная — Наруто не был в ней ещё со времён путешествия с учителем. Сходя с ума из-за столь долгой разлуки с любимым блюдом, он воспользовался случаем и затащил вместе с собой и друга.<br/>Тогда палочки спокойно легли в левую ладонь. Вспомнив, как в больнице, впервые взяв их в руку и попытавшись соединить концы правильно, друг палочки сразу же уронил, Саске улыбнулся. Комок вины, который прочно осел в душе, немного ослаб.</p><p>По пути до деревни скрытого Камня обсудили ещё одну довольно важную деталь — старые базы Акацуки, Орочимару и других менее известных нукенинов. Из тех, что принадлежали бывшему учителю, Саске знал примерно половину, но многие из них уже уничтожены. Те же, что остались, стоило сначала обсудить с самим змеиным саннином, пусть Учиха и считал, что одной лаборатории этому змею хватит.<br/>Поговорив на эту и некоторые другие темы, ребята решили, что к целям путешествия прибавиться ещё одна. У АНБУ вряд ли будет достаточно времени и информации, чтобы самостоятельно избавиться от всех следов преступных убежищ — стоило помочь.<br/>Добравшись до центра страны, в котором располагалась резиденция давно вернувшегося с собрания Цучикаге, шиноби умудрились найти точно такой же отель, как и в первом повстречавшемся им городе: видимо, с фантазией у здешних архитекторов было не очень. Даже плата оказалась такой же низкой, а еда — такой же неаппетитной.<br/>Пообедав кушаньями, купленными в магазине напротив (который и прокармливал всех постояльцев), Наруто решил прогуляться. Друг от приглашения отказался, сославшись на прихваченный в одной из скальных расщелин свиток, непонятно как там оказавшийся, который стоило осмотреть. Возразить было нечего, так что джинчурики пошёл изучать малознакомую деревню в одиночку, благо выходной день с большим количеством народа на улицах позволял избежать чужого внимания.<br/>Люди в Камне отличались от других наций: жесткие по характеру, они почти поголовно ходили нахмуренно-серьёзными, даже женщины, казалось, запирали свою природную мягкость дома. Это, впрочем, не мешало им быть весёлыми, если судить по раздающемуся из некоторых собравшихся компаний смеху.<br/>Наруто неспешно обошёл маленькие улочки, соединяющие их отель с центром деревни. Не заметив на себе странных взглядов, решил снять капюшон: вряд ли кто-то специально подбежит и станет засыпать вопросами или обвинениями. Так и вышло; кажется, никого из окружающих его личность не интересовала — хороший повод порадоваться… Подумав, что будь на его месте тот же Киба, радоваться собственной безызвестности он бы не стал, джинчурики усмехнулся.<br/>Следом промелькнула мысль, что, будучи ребёнком — ещё не генином, — даже тогда такое внимание счастья ему бы не доставило. Скорее всего, последствием было бы похищение кем-нибудь, воспользовавшимся детской беззащитностью. Сейчас же противники Великих стран и охотники за головами даже не думали нападать из-за страха перед фактически неведомой силой — но и это вполне может измениться в будущем. Больше всего Наруто не хотел повторить судьбу Кагуи.<br/>Задумавшись, шиноби и не заметил, как прошёл довольно-таки длинный путь до широкой, полной цветастых вывесок улицы. Осмотрелся он лишь когда услышал впереди странный шум: дорогу перекрыла собравшаяся в круг толпа. Людей было не так уж и много, но достаточно, чтобы вызвать смутные подозрения: что-то случилось.<br/>Видя взгляды оборачивающихся жителей и не замечая в них какого-либо узнавания, Узумаки, пока пробирался ближе к центру, понял, что ниндзя, бывших на войне, среди собравшихся нет. По крайней мере, среди зрителей.<br/>Пробравшись между людей, чем вызвал их слабое недовольство, Наруто уже смог увидеть, что же происходит. И хотя он наблюдал подобное уже десятки раз, так как это повсеместно считали делом обыденным и нормальным, картина двух обнаживших клинки человек заставила нахмуриться. И хотя сразу захотелось вмешаться и остановить назревший конфликт, парень остался стоять на месте, скрытый за головами более высоких людей: если бы он просто так влез, то его бы как минимум не поняли.<br/>Память метко подкинула информацию, что в некоторых странах даже кровная месть разрешена официально… Н-да. Чем больше джинчурики задумывался о буднях мира шиноби, тем больше понимал, что вся эта жестокость неправильна и должна иметь другой, безопасный выход.<br/>-…Значит, ты признаёшь себя виновным? В том, что испугался как щенок и подставил Исиру, моего брата, под удар врага, — совсем негромко сказал один из противников — стой Узумаки дальше, то просто бы не услышал. Но следующие слова мужчина уже прокричал: — Вы ведь были напарниками! Вы знали друг друга восемь лет, вместе выполняли миссии и делили честь быть ниндзя страны Земли! Почему ты предал его?!<br/>Второй человек не ответил. Он стоял с опущенной головой, и Наруто видел, как дрожит обнажённая катана.<br/>Кажется, отсутствие возражений со стороны обвиняемого обвинителя не успокоило — скорее наоборот. Мужчина встал в стойку и занёс высокий клинок над головой, но не нападал. Ждал чего-то.<br/>— Ты прав, — наконец, прозвучало неровным, дрожащим голосом, — я трус и должен был умереть тогда вместе с ним. Но я сбежал и оставил Исиру на растерзание белым Зецу. Я не оглядывался, пока не добежал до уцелевшего отряда, но слышал, как тело моего напарника разрывают на части. От него не осталось ничего… — Теперь даже обычный житель мог увидеть, как шиноби трясёт. Катана выпала из его рук, со звоном ударившись о землю. — Ты можешь меня убить и будешь в своём праве. — Голова, и так опущенная, теперь склонилась полностью. Подбородок коснулся груди, и мужчина наверняка закрыл глаза, ожидая холода и последующей жгучей боли от металлического острия — но его не было. Вместо этого послышался шорох земли, когда на неё упал и второй клинок.<br/>Потерявший брата ниндзя откинул катану и подбежал к склонившемуся противнику. Взял его за грудки, встряхнул, и силой поднял к себе чужое лицо. Кажется, читавшееся в глазах смирение разозлило его ещё больше. Одна рука перестала держаться за ткань и сжалась в кулак, который со всего размаху впечатался в скулу, заставляя голову резко дёрнуться в сторону.<br/>Оглушённый соперник, потеряв опору в виде держащей на весу руки, упал на спину, и второй мужчина, озверев от злости и тяжёлой боли утраты, прижал его к земле, сев на бёдра, и стал наносить в лицо удар за ударом — сильные, натренированные. Прошло всего полминуты, а несколько костей уже наверняка были сломаны.<br/>Наруто, который более не мог терпеть это откровенное избиение, увидел полное бездействие толпы и быстро переместился в центр самостоятельно, остановив вновь занесённый кулак ладонью. Присев, он заслонил собой отключившегося человека и, заметив ни разу не утихший безумный огонь в глазах бьющего, успел увернуться от удара незаблокированной ладони — недавно выученные рефлексы сработали весьма удачно, и он не стал пытаться остановить кулак рукой, которой давно не было. Сжав собственные пальцы, Узумаки оттолкнул ослеплённого местью мужчину, давая тому прийти в себя, и встал сам. Бегло осмотрел уже заметно опухшее лицо распластавшегося на земле шиноби и перевёл взгляд на стоящих неподалёку людей.<br/>— Кто-нибудь, отнесите его в госпиталь. — Джинчурики ожидал, что слова останутся без внимания, но нет: двое крепких на вид мужчин протолкнулись сквозь толпу и в обе руки подняли бессознательное тело. Народ расступился, давая им пройти, и стал быстро расходиться кто куда. Значит, развлечение закончилось…<br/>В горле встал неприятный ком, когда Наруто понял, что и сам кучу раз смотрел вот так вот на какую-нибудь уличную драку, не останавливая дерущихся. Нет, конечно, бывало иногда, что причина ссоры казалась откровенно глупой или непонятной, — тогда он вмешивался, заодно впутывая и седьмую команду, извращённого отшельника или ещё кого-то. И всё-таки, состоятельность законов, позволяющих устраивать подобный мордобой на улице, вдруг показалась очень сомнительной… Только вот изменить это в ближайшие несколько лет, если не десятилетий, точно было невозможно.<br/>Вздохнув, шиноби медленно, постаравшись не спровоцировать, подошёл к уже вставшему на ноги и малость успокоившемуся мужчине. В любом случае, главное терпение. Что сейчас, что в будущем — нужно просто применить навык, который в детстве у Узумаки полностью отсутствовал, но который пришлось на горьком опыте приобрести.<br/>Заглянув в более не подёрнутые пеленой ненависти карие глаза, Наруто понял: его узнали. Странно, но у этого шиноби не было повязки на лбу, как и у него самого, пусть и однозначно по совсем другой причине.<br/>— Он должен был умереть, — чётко выговаривая каждое слово, сказал мужчина. — А ты не должен был мне мешать.<br/>Значит, здесь тоже есть местный аналог закона, запрещающего вмешательство в чью-то кровную месть. Стоит переговорить со стариком Цучикаге.<br/>— Умереть — да, но от твоего клинка, а не кулаков.<br/>Всё ещё сжимающий кисти ниндзя отвернулся, пряча взгляд. Не смог просто так забрать чью-то жизнь, зная, как мало людей выжило на войне. Или не из-за этого. Когда видишь, как сотни людей в считанные секунды забирает смерть, так или иначе пересмотришь собственные приоритеты.<br/>— Зачем вы здесь? — видимо, более-менее придя в себя, шиноби вспомнил о приличиях: стоило уважительно обращаться с человеком, избавившего всех людей от бесконечного сна.<br/>— Ну, эм-м… меняю мир? — Наруто неловко провёл ладонью по волосам и улыбнулся. — Можно сказать, узнаю разные страны и думаю, что с ними делать. Таких войн больше не должно быть, понимаешь?<br/>— Д-да, — всё ещё отводя глаза. Вряд ли он чувствовал стыд, так как подобная трусость на поле боя действительно заслуживала наказания, но яростный пыл однозначно поутих. Ведь пока он думает только о своей боли и мести, другие стараются остановить дальнейшее насилие.<br/>Может, иногда стоит найти в себе прощение. Тем более что его недавний противник наверняка несколько недель пролежит в больнице — уже немало.<br/>Ничего больше не сказав, странно молчаливый, если сравнивать с недавней агрессией, мужчина отвернулся, поднял обе катаны и пошёл куда-то прямо по улице. Было ясно, что за собой он не звал, поэтому Наруто остался стоять на месте в некотором недоумении. На самом деле, он ожидал, что чужая злость за неимением необходимой цели перекинется на него самого, но этого отчего-то не произошло. Подумалось, что если чужое спокойствие окажется мнимым, то лучше было бы изначально не вмешиваться. В итоге шиноби решил, что ещё приглядит за этими двумя издалека — на всякий случай.<br/>На макушку упала капля, и джинчурики удивлённо посмотрел на небо. Разве на нём были эти грозовые тучи раньше? Прокрутив в голове свои проведённые за гулянием минуты, Узумаки неожиданно понял, что на погоду не обратил внимания вообще. Стало немного жутко: если будет таким же невнимательным, то и масштабное нападение не заметит. «Один из двух сильнейших в мире шиноби умер от прилетевшего в затылок куная» — потрясающе. Если так пойдёт, то бабуля даже порадуется, что он хокаге не стал — всю деревню бы врагу отдал, не осознав этого…<br/>От самобичевания Наруто отвлёк усилившийся дождь: теперь не редкие капельки, а уже крупные и падающие на голову всё чаще и чаще. Казалось, парень успел только получше закутаться в непромокаемый (и ещё много чего с «не») плащ, как волосы уже пропитались влагой насквозь, облитые с чёрного грозового неба нескончаемым потоком. Попытавшись встряхнуть облепившими лицо прядями, но добившись абсолютно нулевого результата, ниндзя выпустил из подошв чакру и оттолкнулся от быстро превращающейся в грязь земли.<br/>Заболеть он, конечно, не заболеет, но мокнуть и дальше под обрушившимся ливнем всё же совсем не стоило.</p><p>Окно открыто нараспашку, и тонкое стекло теперь даже чуть-чуть не приглушает звуки: ритмичные шаги бродящих туда-сюда прохожих, голоса, перетекающие в чёткие фразы и предложения, одинаковый для городов уличный шум. За наличие отдельной двери, выводящей к узкой, но скрытой ровными рядами посаженных деревьев тропинке, пришлось расплатиться широким окном с видом на самый центр торговой улицы. Впрочем, Учиху, уже как двадцать минут отставившего абсолютно бесполезный свиток в сторону и бездумно уставившегося в выключенный экран гостиничного телевизора, никак людская суета не волновала.<br/>Хотя, когда поток звуков с улицы вдруг разом стих, Саске удивлённо повернулся к окну и понял причину. Опустив взгляд к полу, увидел перелетевшие через раму брызги и встал, закрыл преграду между тихим мирком комнаты и всё более усиливающимся снаружи ливнем. Стоило лишь отойти, как будто бы нескончаемые потоки воды уже вовсю лились по стеклу: быстро, обрушиваясь дальше вниз с узкого подоконника.<br/>Закончив с окном, шиноби босыми ногами вернулся на свое место на подушку у низкого стола и, посидев ровно несколько секунд, устало согнулся. Слабо ударился головой о деревянную поверхность и закрыл глаза. Оставил без внимания грохот перебивающего всё дождя и опустившуюся грозовую темноту, прислушался к себе. Ему не нравилась пульсация в отрубленной руке, не прекращающаяся вот уже несколько минут.<br/>Учиха не знал, сколько прошло времени, когда культю резко скрутило судорогой. Шиноби болезненно зашипел и выпрямился, но облегчение это не принесло, и следующим из его рта вырвался стон. Прикрыв глаза, парень ясно ощутил, как левая рука, которой он, бывало, пытался взять что-нибудь, но не мог, цела и невредима. Но мышцы неправильно свело, и пальцы сжались, с силой упираясь во внутреннюю часть ладони. Короткие ногти впились в кожу, а потом и в мясо — выдавливая из капилляров кровь и разнося по нервам боль.<br/>Минуты шли, а легче не становилось. И хотя Саске приходилось чувствовать себя и хуже, в данный момент фантомная жёстко раскуроченная кисть ныла не слабее, чем едва успевшая стать обрубком рука сразу после сражения.<br/>Подняв веки и не позволив себе больше издать ни звука, Учиха посмотрел на правую руку, ощущения в которой стали уж слишком сильно походить на то безумие, что происходило с левой. Увидел, как обычно белая кожа окрасилась красным — совсем ещё не подсохшей, стекающей широкими, но очень медленными ручейками кровью. Не давая себе права на слабость перед болью, шиноби степенно разжал влажные на ногтях пальцы и как можно плавнее встал. Но, как бы ни хотелось, ноги уверенно не держали, так что пришлось сделать грубый и совсем не плавный шаг в сторону, чтобы привалиться к относительно надёжной стене плечом.<br/>Глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, стараясь унести вместе с воздухом и очередную судорогу, Саске направил чакру к стопам: он не настолько слаб, чтоб зависеть от ровной твёрдой поверхности. Сделав несколько неспешных и как можно более размеренных шагов, парень схватился ладонью за ручку, пачкая её. Нужно будет успеть вытереть её до прихода напарника. Как и стол, и пол в местах, куда упали красные капли.<br/>Стандартная для гостиниц аптечка оказалась в ящике под раковиной. На секунду позволив себе привалиться к белой керамике, Учиха быстро открыл кран и смыл окрашенную воду. Когда же всё-таки присохшая кровь перестала отмываться сама, он стал оттирать приставшую корку, пользуясь гибкостью пальцев. Правда, с перевязкой одной только ей не обойдёшься — пришлось использовать Сусаноо.<br/>Надеясь, что друг не заметил всплеск его чакры, шиноби постарался перевести сбитое от рваных вдохов дыхание и, взяв в уже перевязанную руку бинт, стал с силой оборачивать туры вокруг ноющей культи. Может, из-за оттока крови боль хоть немного ослабнет…<br/>Быстро скрыв все следы, Саске натянул на руку перчатку и скорее упал, чем сел прямо перед закрытым окном. Теперь по венам разносилась лишь пульсация: из обеих рук она была практически одинаковая, и от неё необходимо было отвлечься. Средством отвлечения парень выбрал всё так же барабанящий в холодное стекло под затылком дождь.<br/>Ему хотелось лишь надеяться, что этот приступ был первым и последним.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Проснулся Учиха засветло. Медленно и бесшумно сел на кровати, силуэт которой, как и его самого, в темноте высвечивала почти полная, яркая луна. Разбираться в причине столь раннего пробуждения не приходилось: культя онемела, хоть шиноби на ней и не лежал, и сейчас по коже текли пощипывающие импульсы, берущие начало, кажется, от самой обломанной кости. Тело трясло, и парень упёрся здоровой рукой о матрас, чтобы не дать себе упасть обратно. Глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул — немного громче, чем следовало бы. Но зато теперь хватило сил, чтобы развернуться корпусом и свесить ноги с постели.<br/>Бинтов на кисти больше нет — незаметно снял перед сном, чтобы не было ненужных вопросов. В этот раз ему повезло, и напарник ничего не узнал, однако в следующий раз такого может не быть. И тогда Саске не представлял, как отреагирует его друг, который сейчас мирно посапывал, выбравшись ночью из-под, видимо, слишком жаркого одеяла и обнимая его теперь на манер мягкой куклы.<br/>Встал Учиха настолько тихо, чтоб каждое, даже малейшей движение не было услышано спящим. Ниндзя всегда готовы к нападению, и парень прекрасно знал, что подойди он на расстояние ближе полуметра, и к горлу прижался бы запрятанный под подушкой кунай. Поэтому, не приближаясь к напарнику больше нужного, он подошёл к простой тумбочке, на которую сложил вечером свои вещи, достал из кучи чёрную футболку и натянул на себя — почти неслышимо, лишь невозможно тихое прикосновение ткани к коже. Вышел через дверь сразу на улицу, не став закрывать ключом — всё равно он ненадолго.<br/>Город спал. Прохожие были, но совсем немного и в основном кто-то выпивший. По крайней мере, в воздухе вокруг таких людей стоял ощутимый дурман алкоголя. Один из них, кажется, даже хотел о чём-то в весьма грубой форме поговорить с одноруким (ибо забинтованную культю больше не прятал рукав куртки или плаща) парнем, но тот прошёл мимо, даже не заметив чьих-то попыток начать разговор, и внимание пьянчуги перенеслось на кого-то другого. Саске же глубоко вдыхал слишком тёплый, но свежий ночной воздух, чувствуя, как отголоски боли постепенно покидают тело.<br/>Зацепившись бездумным взглядом за вывеску магазина — одну из многих — шиноби задался мыслью: где они с напарником будут брать деньги, если выплат от Конохи ожидать не стоит, а нелегальными делами Учихе заниматься больше нельзя? Было очевидно, что на одной благотворительности не проживешь… Проведя несколько минут за неспешным шагом по улице и обдумыванием возможных вариантов, ниндзя пришёл к выводу, что придётся подрабатывать наёмничеством или выполнением официальных миссий ранга А и выше, либо же отлавливать разыскиваемых нукенинов, что Наруто вряд ли подойдёт — он будет против отрубания головы людям, которым даже не дали шанс хоть как-то исправиться. И, если быть честным, Саске и сам не знал, сможет ли после всего случившегося так же легко забрать чью-то жизнь.<br/>Мысли текли от одной к другой, и парень сам не заметил, как стал осматривать местность риннеганом: что-то его беспокоило. Спустя несколько секунд он уже понял, что именно: слежка. Причём не АНБУ и не шиноби пяти Великих стран — стиль другой и техники другие. За время, проведённое в мировом розыске, он научился различать.<br/>Судя по всему, некоторые маленькие страны очень заинтересованы их деятельностью, раз решили отправить своих ниндзя, прекрасно зная все ходящие сейчас по миру слухи. И если пока они боялись хоть как-то проявить агрессию, довольствуясь лишь пятидесятиметровой в отдалении слежкой, то вскоре это может измениться. Нападут — и будут отрицать всякую свою причастность после, если останутся в живых, в чём Учиха сомневался. Он не хотел убивать, но если будет необходимо, то защитит себя и своего друга, не посмотрев на чью-то наполненную смыслом жизнь.<br/>Саске знал, что не все мечтают о вечном спокойствии: кому-то охота доставить несчастье другим, кому-то войны элементарно выгодны. И эти люди, организации, страны сделают что угодно, лишь бы устранить два звена в цепи, без которых все планы каге и ниндзя станут прахом.<br/>Достаточно уничтожить Узумаки Наруто и Учиху Саске, и всё пойдёт своим чередом — так же, как было сотни лет. Поэтому однорукий шиноби, чувствующий на себе чужой взгляд даже в ночной тьме, мог лишь искренне радоваться тому, что этих двоих не так уж просто убить</p><p>***</p><p>Дни в деревне шли один за другим, и как-то во время обхода окраин Наруто обнаружил отличное, никем не занятое место для тренировок. Небольшая (относительно гигантов в Облаке) скала — кривая и гладкая, с множеством расщелин и со стелющимся внизу ковром мха. Вокруг грубые и неизящные толстые деревья, а по земле валяются мелкие глыбы камней. Незаметность пристанища позволяла исключить наличие случайных наблюдателей, а из-за отсутствия особенной природной красоты разрушать здесь тоже было нечего: как-то не хотелось повторить уничтожение многометровых статуй в долине Завершения, бесплатно восстановить которые Цунаде еле как получилось уговорить.<br/>Свой номер шиноби покинули на рассвете и без хвоста за собой (неизвестные враги были не настолько отчаянными, чтобы следить постоянно) добрались до места. Забрались по отвесной скале в пару прыжков, хорошенько оттолкнувшись чакрой, и спрыгнули в странного вида неглубокую расщелину, которая выглядела так, будто кто-то мечом размером с Сусаноо резанул по камню сверху вниз — правда, тогда площадка оказалась бы совсем под углом, но она была плоской, пусть и узкой.<br/>Мелкое каменное крошево хрустело под ботинками, когда двое ниндзя встали напротив друг друга на расстоянии в пару метров. Саске, сейчас будучи в обычных штанах и футболке, обнажил катану, ставшую заменой Кусанаги, и бросил ножны, которые таскал до этого в руке, в сторону. Наруто же достал из повязанной на бедро сумки кунай и напал первым.<br/>Послышался металлический скрежет, и длинный клинок увёл тёмное лезвие влево. Будь у Учихи вторая рука, то контратаковал бы ею, но сейчас он просто сделал быстрое, едва заметное движение телом, принимая более устойчивое положение, и ударил ногой. Правда, ударил лишь воздух — напарник отклонился дальше в сторону, уводя и его катану, извернулся и оказался сзади. Взял кунай обратным хватом и наметился в не скрытый волосами и глубоким воротом участок шеи — точно, без дрожи в пальцах. Научился.<br/>Чувствуя спиной приближающееся лезвие, Саске нагнулся вниз и, заметив по рассекаемому воздуху изменение траектории, дёрнулся вперёд, перекатываясь и оказываясь от оппонента на изначальном расстоянии в два метра. Посмотрев в лицо Наруто, шиноби не увидел на нём привычной улыбки и нахмурился сам.<br/>Их сражения, пусть оборачивающиеся часто не только физической болью, всё равно доставляли обоим радость и удовлетворение. Но сейчас Учиха почему-то не видел этих эмоций в своём друге — вместо них в голубых глазах читалось что-то плохо различимое, но явно неприятное. Хотя, лишь только джинчурики заметил на себе изучающий взгляд, как сразу постарался исправиться: спрятал то тёмное, что гложет изнутри, и улыбнулся — почти натурально. Поняв же, что убедить своего противника не удалось, Узумаки просто атаковал снова.<br/>Полетевшие в него сюрикены Саске отбил, и те, врезавшись в каменное окружение, со звоном упали. Не успел этот звук распространиться, как Наруто уже был рядом с напарником и наносил ему удар за ударом — тот блокировал, отпрыгивал, просто уходил куда-то, не забывая нападать в ответ. Движения смазались от скорости, клинки звенели от касания друг друга и выбивали искры, а две неясные тени хаотично перемещались по полю — и только сами шиноби знали, кто бил в этот раз и кто будет бить в следующий.<br/>Но в один миг Наруто резко остановился — на полпути, не завершив перемещение и застыв с поднятой рукой. Он увидел, как тело напарника содрогнулось: совсем слабое колебание без каких-либо последствий. Друг не поменялся в лице, не ослабил хватку на катане и всем своим видом говорил продолжать. Но джинчурики не послушал:<br/>— Саске, — с беспокойством и прозвучавшим вопросом «Всё в порядке?».<br/>Противник отвечать не стал, лишь чуть сузил глаза. Рассёк клинком воздух.<br/>«Не останавливайся»<br/>Остриё разрезало пространство за миллисекунды — Учиха ни капли не сбавил темпа. Не выдавая и тени слабости, он выполнял приёмы один за другим, на деле давая понять, что Наруто всё просто показалось. Но тот не верил.<br/>Так же, как до этого друг заметил его собственные попытки скрыть тревожащие душу мысли, теперь Узумаки видел неправильность в, казалось бы, безупречных движениях. Поэтому он лишь уворачивался сам, забыв про контратаку, вселяя этим решением в глаза оппонента тёмные угольки раздражения.<br/>Прислушался к себе, стараясь при этом не напороться на удар становившегося всё более разъярённым и оттого смертоносным друга. И когда, наконец, в полной мере прочувствовал всё то, что было скрыто за этой спокойной оболочкой, то кинул кунай на землю и во время очередной атаки схватил Саске за запястье. Сжал так, что кожа в этом месте вскоре наверняка окрасится синим. Катана завалилась на бок и выпала из тонких пальцев.<br/>Наруто не смотрел на выглядывающий из рукава чужой футболки забинтованный обрубок, уставившись в такие разные, но уже ставшие привычными глаза. Теперь, чувствуя проносящуюся по всё ещё зажатой в его ладони конечности мелкую дрожь, он был полностью уверен, что чувства его не обманывают. А ощущал он стреляющую по нервам электрическим током чужую боль. Почти невыносимую — как после покрова Лиса с четырьмя хвостами, когда невозможно не кричать.<br/>Но Саске не кричал. Терпел, скрывал терзающую тело агонию, выдавая себя только тяжело подавляемой дрожью. В сияющем риннегане и не подёрнутой красной пеленой черноте — злость напополам с изо всех сил сдерживаемой мукой, настолько незаметной, что будь джинчурики кем-то другим, то он бы ни за что не поверил.<br/>Чувствуя проносящиеся в мозгу отголоски испытываемой другом фантомной боли, Узумаки отчётливо понимал, что будь он на год-два моложе, и кожу бы уже покрывала вызванная душившими его эмоциями огненная пузырящаяся чакра. Но сейчас, в отличие от прошлых случаев, причина его ярости и бессилия находилась совсем рядом, а не на расстоянии в сотни километров. Поэтому хватка на запястье чуть ослабла.<br/>Но Учиха, кажется, даже не заметил этого и точно так же смотрел глаза в глаза, не отрываясь. Произнёс:<br/>— Отпусти, и мы продолжим, — чётко выговаривая каждый звук, не допуская в голос даже капли озноба.<br/>— Нет. — Наруто не даст ему сражаться в таком состоянии. Ни за что.<br/>Но у Саске на этот счёт было своё мнение.<br/>Всё ещё поднятая вверх рука заискрилась на кончиках пальцев. За секунду молния пронеслась по ладони вниз, и чужая хватка насильно разжалась. Учиха, не обращая внимания на быстро сковывающий запястье синяк, чуть увеличил дистанцию, оттолкнулся от земли и полетел спиной назад. Извернулся в воздухе и прицепился к покатому камню подошвой. Без печатей, опираясь лишь на очень близкое сродство со стихией, зажёг полноценное чидори и активировал мангекё. Напал.<br/>Встретила его наспех сконцентрированная желтоватая чакра, и выпрямленная ладонь сжалась в кулак, давя в блок, заставляя Наруто проделать в оказавшемся недостаточно твёрдым камне под подошвой глубокие борозды.<br/>Давление стало слишком сильным, и Саске отскочил. Друг, воспользовавшись этой заминкой, сказал:<br/>— Хватит. Перестань скрываться от меня и остановись.<br/>Но, стоило словам достигнуть Учихи, как тот болезненно зажмурился — всего лишь на мгновение, после которого молнию сменило адское пламя Аматерасу. И чтобы заблокировать этот удар, джинчурики пришлось напитать ладонь иньютоном и материализовать рядом шар истины.<br/>— Если я позволю этой слабости взять над собой верх… то лучше бы ты сразу меня убил, — шепотом, совсем близко. Так, что можно было проследить шевеление бледных губ, если бы Наруто хоть на секунду перестал смотреть ему в глаза. Смотреть и видеть — абсолютно всё.<br/>Собственный разум окутало безумие. Звериное, отчаянное; шиноби разрывался от переполняющих его чувств, противоречивых и невероятно сильных — своих и чужих. Казалось, именно сейчас он в мельчайших деталях понял, куда может завести столь всеобъемлющая духовная связь.<br/>Он слишком хорошо знал Саске. Каждую его чёрточку, каждую эмоцию. Видел, почему тот стоит на своём с такой упёртостью. И от этого ощущал стиснувшую сердце боль — за него.<br/>За то, что всегда именно на Учиху сваливался неподъёмный груз, ломая его раз за разом и заставляя жить. Так — без права на свет, без выхода из тьмы.<br/>А единственный проблеск солнца в кромешной всепоглощающей ночи постоянно ускользал, прятался за тёмными тучами, забирая с собой всё тепло и надежду. И настало время, когда Саске перестал смотреть на него сам, закрыв глаза, чтобы не осквернить то доброе, что ещё осталось. И не забыть, почему судьба сделала именно его злой стороной…<br/>Наруто, для которого сказанные другом слова стали катализатором, словно сошёл с ума. Теперь он дрался всерьёз — со всей силой, гневом и душащим бессилием. И хотя высшие техники ниндзюцу не использовались, возвышающийся камень уже с одной стороны раскрошился от прорвавшейся наружу чакры Кьюби.<br/>Саске, добившись своего, не отставал от напарника и дрался, глуша в себе раздирающую на части боль. Но от того, как по-животному вытягивается зрачок в глазах лучшего друга, её становится лишь больше, и шиноби кричит, направляя в родное лицо очередной удар.<br/>Ни один из них не знал, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем Учиха, молниеносно оттолкнутый своим противником, не пролетел несколько метров и не врезался спиной в скалу, отчего та пошла рваными трещинами. Парень успел лишь кашлянуть кровью, когда к шее прижалось кажущееся стальным предплечье, заставляя запрокинуть голову, а перед глазами показались черты Наруто.<br/>Зубы с удлинившимися клыками сжаты, а по щекам от глаз пролегли дорожки слёз — явно неконтролируемые, они медленно текли, пока джинчурики не издавал ни звука, лишь смотрел со всей своей пьянящей горечью и едва ли поутихшим гневом. Саске глядел в ответ — с терзающей душу болью, которая сейчас затмила даже физическую.<br/>Они всегда дрались так: наносили раны друг другу, но страдали от них сами. И с каждой такой схваткой ситуация лишь ухудшалась. Подобными темпами становилось страшно, что же будет в будущем.<br/>Наруто, ощущая на лице рваное дыхание напарника, наконец, опустил взгляд вниз на потёкшую по подбородку струйку крови и обессилено прикрыл веки. Перенёс вес вперёд и совсем не нежно стукнулся с Учихой лбом, не ослабив при этом хватку и прижав к холодному камню лишь сильнее. Он, казалось, перестал дышать — постарался успокоиться. Но, видимо, это не особо-то и помогло: шиноби резко отодвинулся от своего недавнего противника, не смотря на него самого, отвернулся и прямо с места спрыгнул вниз через образовавшийся ранее выход.<br/>Высота была приличной, и мало какой ниндзя в принципе рискнул бы просто так сверзиться со скалы, но Узумаки в этот момент о безопасности явно не думал — его тело всё ещё окутывал тонкий покров чакры. Спустился джинчурики или, скорее, свалился в один прыжок, который вполне мог бы переломать кости. Но вместо этого приземление вызвало лишь знатный грохот и разрушение нескольких глыб, оказавшихся в радиусе поражения. Шиноби, даже не заметив причинённый природе ущерб, нечеловечески быстро скрылся меж деревьев — ему нужно было остыть и хорошенько подумать.<br/>Но оставшийся на вершине Учиха этого уже не видел: он устало смотрел вперёд, где не было ничего, кроме неба и медленно поднимающегося солнца. Когда тело, которое больше не вынуждали сражаться, вернуло себе контроль и в полной мере дало своему хозяину ощутить последствия внезапного приступа и последующей битвы, ноги задрожали, и Саске сполз вниз. Рот был приоткрыт, и из него громко вырывался воздух, пока парень не смог хоть как-то утихомирить начисто сбитое дыхание и бешено колотившееся сердце.<br/>Тогда он понял, что синее пятно на запястье исчезло, а легкие больше не раздирало кашлем: Наруто, даже будучи в едва вменяемом состоянии, всё равно позаботился о нём.</p><p>Валявшийся на месте сорванной тренировки Учиха смог собрать себя в кучу лишь спустя полчаса. Но одна мысль о том, чтобы пройти через весь город до отеля, отозвалась в мозгу полным отказом.<br/> Серьёзное сражение с Наруто, произошедшее впервые за почти два месяца, сломало стержень, на котором строилось спокойствие повседневной жизни, и сейчас Саске чувствовал себя непривычно разбитым. Поэтому, наплевав на конспирацию — о их присутствии и так уже знает каждый здешний шиноби — он использовал силу, которую больше всего боялись окружающие, и переместился прямо в их с другом комнату с помощью риннегана.<br/>Пришедший в себя джинчурики показался только на закате — бродил где-то весь день. Вошёл культурно через дверь: может, чтобы дать себе минуту передышки перед тем, как вновь увидит напарника, а может, истратил уже все силы и агрессию, из-за чего прогулка по лестнице до второго этажа стала выглядеть заманчивее прыжка в окно. Также может быть, что он просто не хотел разбудить друга.<br/>Но Саске не спал. Он, просидев все часы в номере и не истратив за это время ни куска провизии, периодически проваливался в дрёму — сном плоды спутанного сознания вряд ли можно было назвать. И сейчас тихо открывший дверь Наруто мог видеть его лежащим на кровати лицом вниз: расслабленного, дышащего размеренно и глубоко, но сразу повернувшего голову к вошедшему. Молча и спокойно смотрел на застывшего напарника, пока тот, как-то виновато потупив взгляд, не закрыл за собой. Узумаки разулся и, не оттягивая неизбежное, подошёл сразу к другу и сел на пол у его кровати, оперевшись спиной о матрасы и согнув босые ноги в коленях.<br/>— Как ты?<br/>— Порядок.<br/>— Саске, пожалуйста. — Шиноби запрокинул голову и встретился с чужими глазами, которые всё это время были направлены ему в затылок.<br/>Ответа не последовало. Учиха просто вновь уткнулся в подушку.<br/>Показывать свою слабость очень не хотелось, но ещё больше, чтобы Наруто взвалил на себя вину за отсутствие фантомных болей в собственной и без того искорёженной руке. Поэтому, когда скрытой уже не чистыми бинтами культи коснулась тёплая ладонь, Саске сразу повернулся высказать, что не нуждается в помощи, но почему-то этого не сделал.<br/>Просто друг смотрел не с сожалением или жалостью, а желанием прикоснуться и уменьшить чужую боль. Так же, как смотрел на сотни других попавших в беду людей, которым искренне хотел помочь.<br/>Хотя нет, по-другому. Он разматывал спутавшиеся бинты как можно аккуратнее. Злился, когда непослушные грубые пальцы разрывали узлы слишком резко, и в конце концов стал использовать дополнительные руки из чакры Кьюби. Обнажив ещё розоватую на месте травмы кожу, парень провёл по ней рукой, чуть надавливая, и ощутил слишком сильно отдающуюся пульсацию. Нахмурился и стал массажировать — мягко. Но не прошло и минуты, как раздался шёпот Саске:<br/>— Не так. Я… ничего не чувствую. — Он ненадолго зажмурился, прежде чем продолжить: — Не бойся. Я ведь не девчонка, не сломаюсь.<br/>Шиноби ожидал, что Узумаки возразит против последней фразы, сказав, что ту же Сакуру при всём желании не сломаешь, но он не стал. Лишь хватка, повинуясь желанию больного, усилилась, и мозолистая ладонь стала обращаться с пострадавшей рукой грубее, жёстко вдавливая пальцы и растирая.<br/>Учиха закрыл глаза, чтобы не дать другу повод прекратить. Однако тот и так прекрасно чувствовал, что доставляет своими прикосновениями отнюдь не удовольствие, и игнорировать это не мог. Кажется, успевшие за день покинуть Наруто эмоции вновь дали о себе знать, и он со скрипом сжал зубы, не останавливая при этом движений руки — потому что знал, что так надо. Возможно, одна боль сможет вытеснить другую.<br/>И, кажется, это действительно помогло. Полностью неприятные ощущения, конечно, не пропали, но теперь Наруто, прислушавшись к лежащему другу, больше не ощущал его внутренней агонии. Пальцы замерли, и Учиха, подтверждая догадки, развернулся, сел и опустил ноги на пол рядом с джинчурики.<br/>— Спасибо, — негромко. Он встал и прошёл к небольшой кухоньке, на которой едва ли можно было что-то приготовить, но где наполнить стакан питьевой водой проблем не составило. Утолив появившуюся после суток без еды жажду, шиноби не торопился возвращаться назад, прислонившись поясницей к столешнице. Смотрел на напарника, сидящего к нему спиной, и о чём-то думал.<br/>Сам же Узумаки вдруг сконцентрировал в кисти чакру и распечатал медицинскую коробочку, ранее отданную старой подругой. Положил её на покрывало и открыл. Осмотревшись, достал один пакетик с маленькими капсулами.<br/>— Они, вроде. - Наруто потянулся к лежащей у стены походной сумке и сунул свою находку внутрь. — Обезболивающее, Саске. Пригодится.<br/>Учиха кивнул, хотя напарник и не мог этого увидеть: пускай, лишними точно не будут. Водрузилось молчание и, в отличие от обычного, в нём чувствовалось всё более нарастающее напряжение. Ребята находились в разных концах комнаты и чувствовали, как между ними повисла недосказанность. В конце концов, джинчурики опустил голову, скрываясь от вездесущего взгляда, и тихо сказал, зная, что слова не останутся не услышанными:<br/>— Прости, — смешок, — даттебайо.<br/>Саске в ответ усмехнулся сам. Как часто друг говорил любимое выражение в детстве, так же редко он его использовал сейчас.<br/>Теперь стало ясно, что единственное, за что Наруто чувствовал вину и из-за чего выглядел таким подавленным, — это то, что он оставил своего напарника одного, хотя обещал никогда так не поступать.<br/>— Не за что извиняться. Ты вправе делать всё, что пожелаешь, — я не собираюсь как-либо тебя удерживать. — Он был спокоен — и внутри, и снаружи. — На самом деле, мне не сложно путешествовать в одиночку. А ты бы мог вернуться в деревню, стать хокаге и помогать мне оттуда…<br/>— Я же уже говорил, ещё в больнице, что ни за что так не поступлю.<br/>— Да, и не восстановишь руку, помню.<br/>— Ты же согласился, что это будет неправильно?<br/>— Да, — снова подтвердил шиноби, — но шанс угрозы настолько низок, что это больше смахивает на паранойю. Ты вполне можешь сделать операцию, и не думаю, что это станет большой ошибкой.<br/>— Я. Так. Решил. — Наруто встал и обошёл кровать, остановился в метре от Учихи. Было непонятно, зол он или нет, но разговоры об утерянной конечности явно не были для него приятными. — И я не изменю себе. Я много тренировался, чтобы научиться управляться одной рукой, и думал, что ты убедился в моих намерениях.<br/>Теперь Саске удивился. Вспомнил и осознал, что заставило друга подорваться со своего места: тот был обижен, пусть и пытался это скрыть. Он всегда хотел признание от главного соперника, и подобное недоверие к собственным силам делало больно.<br/>Значит, его очередь извиняться:<br/>— Прости. — Больше он не будет говорить на эту тему. Хватит воротить то, что уже не изменишь.<br/>Узумаки, успокоившись, почувствовал неожиданную неловкость: он слишком часто срывался за сегодня. Но, уже собираясь улыбнуться и разбавить всё ещё напряжённую атмосферу, он застыл, когда напарник, на секунду позволив неуверенности взять верх и отвернувшись, произнёс удивительно твёрдо:<br/>— Ты ведь знаешь, что ещё требуется для сохранности святилища? Никто больше не должен обладать чакрой, хоть как-то схожей с нашей. — Учиха смотрел куда угодно, только не на внимательно слушающего Наруто. Его голос к концу резко ослабел: — У нас не будет наследников.<br/>Шиноби оторвался от холодного края столешницы и подошёл к собеседнику, наконец, поднимая на него взгляд. На лице Саске была улыбка, но у джинчурики она вызвала лишь толпу мурашек на коже.<br/>— Ни я, ни ты никогда не заведём семью. Даже никаких случайных связей — ничего. Понимаешь? — глубокий вздох. — Вечное одиночество. Отсутствие дома и места, куда можно вернуться. Мой клан полностью вымрет и останется лишь позорной страницей в истории. А твоя мечта о том, чего ты всегда был лишён, останется неисполненной… — Кажется, он хотел сказать что-то ещё, но не решился. Вместо этого спросил: — Ты уверен?<br/>Узумаки заторможено молчал, не до конца осознав сказанное. Саске, не в силах дольше смотреть на его лицо, снова отвернулся и прошёл мимо стоящего на месте друга, уселся обратно на свою кровать. Он склонил голову и положил ладонь на участок шеи рядом с затылком, слабо потирая выпирающие позвонки.<br/>Пальцы остановились, когда Учиху словно током прошибло чужими эмоциями: Наруто, который всё ещё был повернут к нему спиной, полностью открылся. Будто кулаки стукнулись друг с другом в воздухе, и мысли перетекли из разума в разум — односторонне.<br/>Шиноби в очередной раз понял, что каждым своим словом, действием и одним лишь присутствием причиняет близкому человеку боль. И изменить этого никак не может — такова его суть. Он будет высказывать прямо всю правду и даже ложь, выплёскивать собственное нутро на единственного, кто способен принять — и желает этого. Саске не понимал, как и почему, но друг действительно хотел получать от него всё, что тот мог дать, без разбора и сожалений.<br/>Только вот на нём самом это сказывалось отнюдь не хорошо. Но Узумаки давно привык; он довольно быстро справился с собой и ответил, не поворачиваясь:<br/>— Уверен. — Послышалась горькая усмешка, от которой у Учихи закололо под сердцем. — С самого начала было ясно, чем всё кончится. Мы могли выбрать либо смерть, либо это — другого не дано. А одиночество… — Наконец, Саске смог заглянуть в лицо своего напарника и теперь не отрывал от него пристального взгляда. — У меня ведь есть товарищи.<br/>Заметив додзюцу абсолютно каждую перемену в чертах, движении губ и направлении взгляда, ниндзя уловил в полной мере чужую неуверенность, пусть Наруто и вновь закрылся от него ментально. Поэтому, невольно прищурившись и нахмурив брови, он медленно и раздельно произнёс:<br/>— Сейчас их здесь нет. А моя компания вряд ли может считаться за благо.<br/>— С чего бы? — Джинчурики искренне удивился. Но, секунду спустя, когда Учиха зажмурился, кажется, коря себя за свою болтливость, всё понял. И снова разозлился.<br/>Он быстро сократил расстояние между ними, упал перед кроватью на колени, положив руку другу на плечо, и хорошенько его встряхнул. Саске, сжав зубы, вынужден был посмотреть в чужие, ставшие, может, из-за освещения или же из-за сильных эмоций синими, глаза.<br/>— Не смей так думать, — в голосе сквозило тихое рычание. — Если бы не… Чёрт, это ведь ты меня спас! Еще в детстве.<br/>— Тебя спас Ирука. Какаши, Сакура и Джирайя. Я был лишь соперником, так как мы испытали одну боль и оказались равны по силе. Но твоё одиночество разбавил не я. — Не дав сомнениям взять верх, он добавил: — Но, возможно, именно я разрушу твою жизнь, как собирался когда-то…<br/>— Нет.<br/>— Если бы ты не гонялся за мной столько лет, то смог бы остановить Тоби и Зетсу ещё до начала войны.<br/>— Нет, — слабо.<br/>— Ты бы изменил другие страны мирным путём.<br/>— Я бы не смог.<br/>— Смог, — с улыбкой. — Я был твоей преградой, Наруто. Без меня твоё одиночество заменили бы настоящие друзья, а не теневые клоны. — Он знал, что говорить этого и напоминать о наполненном болью сражении не стоит, но остановиться не мог. Задыхался, и каждое слово давалось с трудом, но не хотел оставить ещё хоть что-то невысказанным.<br/>— Ты не прав. — Рука всё ещё покоилась на плече, когда на второе легла голова её обладателя. Джинчурики уткнулся лбом в пропахшую запахом напарника чёрную ткань и устало закрыл глаза. — Не прав, Саске.<br/>Не найдя в себе больше сил на разговоры, Учиха замолчал. Ожидал чего-то, но его больше не пытались переубеждать — только тихое дыхание доставало через футболку до кожи и разносило по ней дрожь. Тишина, нарушаемая лишь звуками ночных жителей, доносящимися через открытое окно, не удручала, а наконец-то прозвучавшие слова дали бывшему нукенину долгожданное облегчение.<br/>Пусть Наруто и не изменит своего решения, но хотя бы узнает, чего таким образом лишается. Так будет честно. За все свои ошибки Саске готов заплатить, даже если напарник поменяет к нему своё отношение и начнёт отдаляться — он это заслужил.<br/>Шиноби уже смирился и ни о чём не жалел — так будет лучше. Только вот Узумаки, как обычно, оказался слишком твердолобым, чтобы просто так поменять своё мнение.<br/>Чужая голова поднялась с плеча, а рука передвинулась на щёку — Учиха удивлённо раскрыл глаза.<br/>— Ты снова решил всё сам. — Он улыбался — по-доброму, но со сквозящей в изгибе губ и глазах печалью. — А мы ведь договаривались, что больше не будем действовать порознь.<br/>— Не помню.<br/>— Ну, может и не совсем договорились, — засмеялся, — но я думал, что ты это и так понял. Саске…<br/>Большой палец мягко поглаживал кожу на щеке, а Учиха чувствовал, как его начинает трясти — от этого непривычно низкого голоса и взгляда Наруто. Если бы они сейчас сражались, то один из них был бы заперт в ловушке, тщательно построенной и охраняемой другим. Чувства были именно такие: загнанность, невозможность выхода. С той лишь разницей, что он сам позволил себя поймать.<br/>— Твой дом рядом со мной, понимаешь? Другого не нужно ни мне, ни тебе. — Этот джинчурики знал его лучше, чем он сам. — Мы перестали быть одиноки, когда впервые встретились и начали соревноваться друг с другом. А может, даже и раньше. Моя мама рассказывала, что они с твоей мамой были подругами, так что… — он широко улыбнулся, — возможно, мы никогда и не были по-настоящему одиноки.<br/>— Это не так.<br/>— Разве?<br/>— Если следовать твоей логике, то ты никогда не был один, потому что в тебе с рождения запечатан Лис. А это неправда. Так же Итачи, которого я тогда ненавидел, был жив, но я не ощущал от этого ничего, кроме жажды мести. Присутствия кого-то близкого недостаточно.<br/>— Может быть. Но с тех пор моя ноша стала легче. Я ведь говорил: зная, что кто-то ещё чувствует то же, что и я.<br/>— Хорошо. Пусть так. — Учиха устало закрыл глаза. Голова болела от всех этих мыслей и раздумий. — Чего ты хочешь сейчас?<br/>Пальцы перестали поглаживать, и ладонь мягко обхватила лицо. Наруто смотрел в нерешительности несколько секунд, но после его глаза, чётко видные даже в окружающей темноте, наполнились твёрдостью. Он ответил:<br/>— Я хочу, чтобы ты, наконец, всё узнал. И не спрашивал больше.<br/>Когда сухие губы едва ощутимо, совсем без нажима коснулись его собственных, Саске действительно понял. И осознал, что это видение не стало для него новым или неожиданным.<br/>С самого начала было известно, чем всё кончится.<br/>«Это чувство не может существовать между нами просто так…»</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Последний день, проведённый в стране Земли, прошёл без происшествий, и двое шиноби со спокойной душой двинулись к востоку — на очереди Облако. Наруто как раз сдавал ключ от комнаты, когда, вернувшись в номер, застал друга с кунаем в руке. Учиха стоял перед зеркалом и, воспользовавшись призрачной конечностью, срезал отросшие до плеч пряди волос.<br/>Саске и так слишком напоминает своего брата — он не хочет походить на Итачи ещё сильнее. Джинчурики понимал это. Он лишь убедился, что другу не нужна помощь, прежде чем запечатать сложенные вещи в кисть.<br/>К полудню друзья покинули город. Вечером они уже были на границе со страной Водопада. Там, как только часовые пропустили их за высокие защитные стены, шиноби наткнулись на знакомого.<br/>Сай, вышедший им навстречу из тени здания, дежурно улыбнулся и поздоровался. На вопрос Наруто, какого чёрта тот здесь делает, бывший АНБУ ответил:<br/>— У меня послание от Хокаге-сама. — Узумаки скептически хмыкнул на такое заявление, прежде чем радостно обнять своего старого товарища по команде. Похлопал по спине и рассмеялся, отстранившись.<br/>— Давай рассказывай, чего там Какаши-сенсей выдумал.<br/>И он рассказал: что вызвался сам, так как является одним из немногих, кто хорошо работает в одиночку; что каге обговорили между собой, где лучше расположить святилище биджу, и приняли решение. Не теряя времени на отдых, потому что джинчурики, загоревшись энтузиазмом, захотел немедленно увидеть выбранное место, конохавец повёл двоих шиноби вглубь страны Водопада.<br/>Саске следовал за проводником молча — и тот отвечал ему тем же, никак не пытаясь заговорить. В конце концов, и одного Наруто хватало, чтобы не чувствовалось напряжения, — он, получив в распоряжение тему и слушателя, теперь беззаботно болтал, возбуждённо при этом жестикулируя.<br/>Когда перед глазами встала пятисотметровая скала с тёмным провалом пещеры, Узумаки счастливо раскрыл рот и забежал первым. Его спутники, перейдя на шаг, вошли значительно позже — и остались стоять у входа, пока он сам восхищённо разглядывал высокий и неровный потолок естественной пещеры.<br/>— Изначально она была меньше, но её расширили — до войны здесь находилась стоянка шиноби.<br/>Наруто кивнул, осматривая огромное круглое помещение: судя по всему, оно здесь единственное. Сконцентрировавшись, парень убедился — больше никаких проходов нет. Сжав пальцами свой подбородок и склонив голову к плечу, он основательно задумался. Ходил туда-сюда, прикидывая, что где будет, и совершенно не обращая внимания на застывших у прохода шиноби. По крайней мере, заметно его интереса не было.<br/>Сай тем временем сказал стоявшему в шаге от него Учихе:<br/>— Давно не виделись. — Но ответа он не получил. — Кажется, на войне ты тоже со мной не разговаривал.<br/>— Разве? — негромко.<br/>— Да, — художник не повышал голоса, постаравшись выглядеть дружелюбным. — Кажется, единственным разом, когда у нас состоялся хоть какой-то диалог, был тот, когда мне поручили тебя убить. — Он повернулся, думая увидеть на чужом лице ухмылку, но её не было: Саске просто спокойно наблюдал, как носится по пещере его напарник.<br/>— Наверное. Я не запоминал.<br/>Беседовать с ним явно не хотели, но Сай останавливаться не собирался. Тем не менее, он тоже на некоторое время замолчал. Как раз тогда Узумаки, придя к решению, громко проговорил:<br/>— В центре будет постамент тёмного Курамы, а остальные биджу — вокруг него. Они будут выстраиваться в спираль, да! Или, может в круги риннегана?.. — Узумаки промычал что-то нечленораздельное, мельком глянув на друга. — Да, риннеган будет лучше. И с двух сторон еще наши статуи… если бабулю удастся уговорить, — он продолжал ещё что-то бормотать, но уже тише.<br/>Сай, снова переведя взгляд на собеседника, продолжил:<br/>— Если бы не ты, Наруто бы не покинул деревню. Стал бы хокаге. Тебя совесть не мучает? — Не дождавшись ответа, он заключил: — Ах да, у Учих ведь нет совести.<br/>Следующая минута вновь прошла в молчании: Саске не собирался ничего объяснять, а конохавец погрузился в свои мысли.<br/>— Ты убил Данзо-сама… И хотя я должен был устранить тебя, но сейчас хочу сказать спасибо. С расформированием Корня я, наконец, смог ощутить себя по-настоящему свободным — без метки и бремени, которое приходилось нести.<br/>— Не стоит.<br/>— А ведь я даже не знаю, почему ты его убил… Зато Наруто знает. Но он никогда никому этого не говорил. Ты же его друг, — голос Сая больше не был скрашенным какими-то эмоциями — шиноби перестал притворяться. — А ты сам что думаешь о вашей дружбе?<br/>— Тебя это не касается, — тихо. АНБУ всё ожидал, что Учиха разозлится или обожжёт холодом, но тот выглядел скорее усталым. И незаинтересованным — таким же, как на войне, когда встречал его попытки помочь с высокомерием и пренебрежением. Ничего не изменилось, разве что сейчас Саске всё-таки иногда из вежливости отвечал.<br/>— Наруто мой друг. И я буду защищать его, даже от него самого. — Сай смотрел со всей серьёзностью, но когда собеседник впервые перевёл взгляд с мельтешащего джинчурики на него, то по телу прошла дрожь. Он сжал зубы, хотя не чувствовал на себе шарингана: просто глубокая чернота давила такой силой, что перехватывало дыхание.<br/>Тогда АНБУ осознал кристально чётко: этот монстр действительно ни капли не изменился.<br/>Он тот же шиноби, по собственной воле ушедший к Орочимару. Он говорил ему про все эти узы, упомянутые Узумаки; он напал на свою собственную команду. Это он поднял клинок на лучшего друга, который не стал даже сопротивляться…<br/>— Чего ты хочешь от Наруто?<br/>— Ничего из того, чего бы не хотел он сам.<br/>«И ни ты, ни кто-либо другой не сможет его переубедить»<br/>Сай почувствовал ком в горле, мешающий говорить. На секунду даже решил, что попался в гендзюцу, но нет — Учиха снова отвернулся.<br/>— …А над скалой мы поставим барьер и запечатаем вход! Тогда никто не сможет просто так войти. Правда, Саске?</p><p>***</p><p>Вид голубой подёрнутой рябью глади разливал в душе тепло.<br/>— Почему ты так любишь смотреть на воду, брат?<br/>— Я не знаю. Просто? — Индра повернулся к вставшему за спину шиноби.<br/>Значит, отбился от остальной группы, которая сейчас собирает вещи после привала. Зачем?..<br/>— Ты не ел.<br/>— Не голоден, — не отводя взгляда. — К вечеру всё равно уже будем дома.<br/>— А если нет? — Ашура скрестил руки на груди, недовольно нахмурившись. — У последователей ниншу достаточно врагов, и последнее время они очень оживились. Поговаривают даже, что их мощь превзошла нашу.<br/>Брат отвернулся обратно к озеру:<br/>— Ты ведь этому не веришь?<br/>— Не верю, — кивок, — но не стоит терять осторожность, нии-сан.<br/>Индра глубоко вдохнул чистый воздух — без терпкого запаха дымовых шашек, оплавленных техниками почвы и дерева, жженых растений и ткани. Выдохнул, прикрыв веки, и развернулся к младшему брату.<br/>Он прав, хватит тут стоять — от раздумий ничего не изменится…<br/>Группа двинулась дальше через лес, следуя своему маршруту. Рассредоточенные по периметру так, чтобы сыновья Рикудо находились в центре, ниндзя перемещались с ветки на ветку — слаженно.<br/>Ашура, бегущий рядом со своим братом, был напряжён. Он ожидал, как со всех сторон вдруг набросятся противники; внутри копошилось плохое предчувствие. Наверное, поэтому, когда сбоку раздался тихий голос Индры, шиноби чуть не оступился и не свалился позорно вниз.<br/>— Завтра собрание.<br/>— Будто впервые! С чего это ты вдруг? — Кажется, за столько лет пора уже привыкнуть. Хотя… он подозревал, из-за чего брат неожиданно вспомнил о собрании, и это заставило его перевести взгляд с родного лица на импровизированную дорогу.<br/>— Отец решит, кого сделает своим приемником. — Индра повторил действие, тоже смотря лишь вперёд.<br/>Ответных слов не было, и в наступившей тишине каждый напряжённо думал, не оборачиваясь на другого. Заученными движениями перемещались с ветки на ветку, не задерживая группу, и молчали. В конце концов, Ашура всё-таки сказал:<br/>— Он выберет тебя, — улыбнулся грустно. — Все знают, что ты сильнее, да к тому же старше. Из тебя выйдет идеальный наследник, — грусть сменили уверенность и даже гордость — шиноби был счастлив, что родился в одной семье именно с этим человеком.— Ты всегда внимательно слушаешь, тренируешься до глубокой ночи и готов отдать жизнь за любого из наших друзей. Ты сможешь защитить этот мир.<br/>Но Индра, повернув голову к брату и увидев его искреннюю широкую улыбку, пусть и испытал приятную радость, покачал головой:<br/>— Ты не прав. Отец не выберет меня. Я полагаюсь на силу, а он не видит в ней то, что способно даровать счастье.<br/>— Чего?.. — Брат смотрел удивлённо, и Индра невольно улыбнулся сам — совсем слабо, но тепло.<br/>И в ту же секунду отпрыгнул в сторону — чисто на рефлексах, отточенных шаринганом. Он даже не понял, от чего именно исходила угроза, когда сорвался с места, но теперь уже стало очевидно — нападение. Их товарищи бросились в бой — пространство между деревьев заполнили клубы серого дыма.<br/>Поддав чакры в свои глаза, шиноби стал рассматривать столкнувшихся в битве людей (благо, его самого мало кто смог бы разглядеть). Он вертел головой во все стороны, считая нападавших и своих. Облегчённо вздохнул, когда убедился в целости каждого из их группы. Но, поймав одну забрёдшую в голову мысль, застыл.<br/>Он не видел брата.<br/>Индра опустил взгляд вниз, на устелённую травой землю, пригляделся. И различил до боли знакомую фигуру, прижавшуюся к широкому стволу. Молниеносно переместившись, он оказался перед своим отото — тот умудрился отползти в тень и спрятаться от гущи сражения.<br/>Ашура сидел, обхватив ладонью древко стрелы, торчащее из груди, и слабой улыбкой поприветствовал спустившегося шиноби.<br/>— Значит, целились в нас. — Старший брат аккуратно отодвинул чужую руку и сам коснулся окровавленного древка. Проверил место раны, чуть надавив, — попала как раз между рёбер. — Почему ты не увернулся?<br/>— Прости, — он всё ещё глупо улыбался, видя замаскированное беспокойство Индры. Зашипел, когда тот попробовал сдвинуть древко вбок, смотря активированным шаринганом.<br/>— Потерпи.<br/>Сев перед Ашурой на колени и краем глаза следя за обстановкой, ниндзя отцепил брата от окрасившегося кровью коры, взяв на себя его вес, и быстрым движением напитанной чакрой ладони обрубил простреливший насквозь наконечник. Почувствовал, как вздрогнуло чужое тело, и, на секунду засомневавшись, всё-таки выдернул остаток стрелы, тут же с силой зажав рану, начавшую хлестать кровью. Пожалел, что в своё время не стал изучать медицинские дзюцу.<br/>— Эй! — Разорвав свою белую робу, он шустро обвязал чужую грудь, на секунду убрав руку и тут же вернув её на место. Прислонил брата обратно к дереву. Затягивая зубами узлы, почувствовал во рту железистый вкус крови. — Ты как? — Не дождавшись ответа от закрывшего глаза парня, хлопнул его свободной рукой по щеке. Добившись поднятых век и осознанного взгляда, с болью спросил: — Это ведь из-за меня? Я отвлёк тебя. Не стоило вообще начинать этот разговор…<br/>— Нет, стоило. — Неизвестно, как, но он ещё умудрялся улыбаться.<br/>Ашура не просил шиноби ослабить стальную хватку, хотя её место уже стало расплываться гематомой. Знал, что иначе он вырубится от потери крови — тут уж никакая чакра не спасёт.<br/>Посмотрел в лицо брата и поражённо охнул, когда заметил, что горящие шаринганом глаза полны влаги. Думал, почему Индра вдруг… плачет? Он ведь ранен далеко не впервые, пусть сейчас и чувствует себя не в пример хуже. Из-за вины? Возможной смерти товарищей?<br/>— Что с тобой?<br/>— Не з-знаю, — голос слушался плохо, но шиноби и сам не понимал, из-за чего. Просто внутренности сдавило такой болью, что он ощущал, как собственная дрожь стала сильнее той, что сотрясала Ашуру. И даже так не посмел убрать руку с раны, держа её твёрдо и никак не шевеля. Хотя влага под ладонью и стала сворачиваться, неприятно стягивая кожу<br/>Бой почти закончен, скоро сюда придёт медик… правда же?..<br/>Младший сын Рикудо долгие минуты рассматривал склонившегося над ним парня. Улыбка исчезла, хотя вряд ли от боли — он слишком хорошо умел её терпеть. Наблюдал, как сменяются на чужом лице эмоции — едва заметные и очень быстрые, появляющиеся мельком и сразу смешивающимися с какими-то другими.<br/>Взгляд карих глаз напитался холодом, когда Ашура неожиданно произнёс:<br/>— Ты не мой брат.<br/>Шиноби, нависший над раненым, погрузился от этих слов в шок. Его тело одеревенело, а в тихом голосе сквозило непонимание:<br/>— Что?..<br/>Даже рука, до этого чётко выполняющая свою задачу по остановке кровотечения, переняла дрожь всего тела и с влажным хлюпаньем отлепилась от ставшей красной ткани.<br/>— Хватит обманывать себя, — с недоброй усмешкой, — Саске.<br/> Его душа раскололась. В сознании пролегли глубокие рваные трещины, и каждая обломанная часть уколола такой болью, что Учиха вцепился пальцами в свои волосы. Закричал громко, но не услышал собственный голос.<br/>Дрожащие руки прошлись по закрытым векам, лицу и безвольно упали вниз. Саске понял, что больше не слышит шума битвы — её не было. Так же, как сына Рикудо, прислонившегося к шершавой коре дерева.<br/>Вместо него перед Учихой лежал лучший друг.<br/>Рана, пусть и расположившаяся в том же месте на груди, зияла не маленьким отверстием, а большой дырой-линией, проходившей сразу через несколько разломанных рёбер. Крови набежало столько, что даже колени сидящего шиноби запачкались в ней, и на коже чувствовалось мерзкое тепло. Губы напарника, которые должны были давно побледнеть, скрылись за бордовой корочкой, а между ними всё ещё текла алая жидкость, падая по непривычно белым щекам вниз.<br/>Наруто не дышал.<br/>Саске поднял не слушающуюся руку, замечая, что остался без второй, и коснулся чужого лица. Хотел мягко, кончиками пальцев, но вместо этого лишь неловко ткнулся ими, едва контролируя свои действия. Голос после недавнего крика будто пропал — шиноби больше не мог произнести ни слова, пусть желание окликнуть, убедиться, что всё происходящее лишь иллюзия, и скручивало внутренности.<br/>Ладонь, пройдясь по щеке вниз, опустилась на затылок, вымазывая светлые волосы в грязи и крови. Учиха аккуратно переложил голову Наруто себе на колени и надавил большим пальцем на шею, стараясь нащупать пульс. Пытался не обращать внимание на собственное взбесившееся сердце и сосредоточиться на ощущении неприятно холодной кожи.<br/>Но бесполезно. Друг уже был мёртв.<br/>Некоторое время Саске просто смотрел на закрытые веки и располосованные чакрой лиса щёки с прилипшими красными потёками. В глазах давно горел шаринган, но разглядеть легчайшее дыхание не мог — его просто не было. Сознание заполнилось оглушающей пустотой, и даже мысли растворились в ней — лишь образ такого, неправильного и неживого Наруто прочно закрепился на сетчатке.<br/>Учиха подтянул друга к себе и прижал к груди, замечая, что сам так и остался в изорванных белых одеждах. Волосы шелохнулись вперёд, когда он наклонил голову, и закрыли его от всего, кроме родного лица. Кровь всё ещё текла, и шиноби ощутил, как на ладони собралась потихоньку остывающая лужица.<br/>Леденящая боль переполнила Саске, и тот попытался её хоть как-то выплеснуть, но из горла раздался только надорванный хрип. Зато сил сдерживать слёзы больше не осталось, и они рванули вниз по его коже, падая крупными солёными каплями с подбородка. Когда парень прижался ко лбу друга и зажмурился, стараясь ощутить хоть что-то кроме этого смердящего холода, то почувствовал лишь собственную горячую влагу, собравшуюся на лице мёртвого джинчурики.<br/>Разум пошатнулся, и шиноби перестал осознавать реальность. Не было даже снедающей ненависти, которая смогла бы вытянуть его наверх, ведь Учиха просто не знал, кому мстить. Или не желал знать.<br/>Ладонь держала кажущееся теперь каменным тело слишком крепко, судорожно, и от этого давления по груди тоже разливалась боль. Но Саске её не замечал. Он полностью погряз в беспамятстве…<br/>Не ведя счёт времени, шиноби просто в один момент раскрыл глаза и утонул в окружающей темноте. Где-то за ней мелькали чужие источники чакры, но Учиха их словно не видел. Он только с огромным усилием повернул на подушке голову, чтобы увидеть один-единственный тлеющий огонёк.<br/>Наруто сидел у огромного окна и задумчиво смотрел на раскинувшуюся внизу деревню. Поднял взгляд — удивлённый, синий из-за расширившихся зрачков.<br/>Достаточно было одной секунды, чтобы джинчурики оценил ситуацию и со страхом выпалил:<br/>— С-саске?..<br/>Тот, не отводя глаз, с пугающей скоростью и несвойственной ему резкостью поднялся с кровати и оказался рядом. Со стуком упал на колени, сев на одном уровне с Наруто, и всё смотрел, кажется, даже не моргая. Льющееся через окно лунное сияние выхватывало тёмную радужку, сменившую узор мангекё, и показывало её истинную серость, которая без остатка поглотила всё внимание Узумаки. Будто загипнотизированный, он совершенно не заметил, как его обхватила бережная рука и слабо сжала тонкую ткань на спине.<br/>Учиха, убедившись, что не находится в иллюзии (ведь ни один мастер гендзюцу не сможет подделать его друга так), усилил хватку и прижался к Наруто. Положил голову ему на плечо, уткнувшись носом куда-то в волосы, и закрыл глаза, начиная моментально расслабляться. От напряжённых ранее мышц стало веять усталостью, и шиноби чуть не потерял сознание от накатившего облегчения.<br/>А Узумаки уткнулся взглядом в отшвырянное к стене одеяло и невесомо поглаживал тёплую спину.<br/>— Почему ты не спишь? — прошептал Саске, так как ещё не чувствовал сил говорить громче. Он начал приходить в себя и теперь понял, что вроде как ложившийся одновременно с ним друг нашёлся не на застеленной кровати.<br/>— Ну-у, ты ж знаешь, что у меня всегда полно энергии. Я не достаточно устал за день, вот мне и не спиться, — буднично ответил Наруто, будто ничего странного и не произошло.<br/>Учиха прекрасно слышал притворство и ложь, но не стал переспрашивать. Если напарник не хочет говорить, то он не будет его заставлять.<br/>Минуты текли в тишине, не нарушаемой даже уличным шумом: в Облако пришла зима, и ещё не остывшую землю уже припорошил мягкий снежок, так что окно открывать не стоило. Даже без прохладного ночного воздуха Узумаки чувствовал, как кожу покрыли мурашки.<br/>Он, ловя под ухом тихое горячее дыхание, с удивлением понял, что между ним с напарником нет неловкости. И хотя во время очередного приглашения Сакуры-чан на свидание смущение накатывало только так, с Саске его не было. Тепло тела и чакры под боком не вгоняло в краску и не заставляло заикаться — скорее наоборот, успокаивало. И судя по тому, как расслабились мышцы под ладонью, друг ощущал то же самое.<br/>Посмотрев на маленький символ великого клана, примостившийся на чёрной ткани как раз над самым выпирающим позвонком, Наруто придвинул руку к нему. Скосил взгляд и стал наблюдать, как собственные пальцы поднимаются вверх, чуть запнувшись о край футболки, и касаются обнажённой шеи. Кожа отзывается лёгкой прохладой — Учиха не просто так бледный, а он не просто так является носителем огненного зверя.<br/>Тело напарника слабо дёрнулось, но разжимать объятия тот не стал. Как и останавливать — снова. А Узумаки, не встречая сопротивления, дошёл уже плотно прижатой ладонью до линии роста волос и провёл по жёсткому из-за недавней стрижки ёжику.<br/>Неожиданно, поймав в голове давно тревожащую мысль, он обхватил парня за плечо и отстранил от себя, чтобы можно было увидеть до этого спрятанное лицо.<br/>— Саске, почему ты стал отращивать так чёлку? — Рука сдвинулась на лоб, и указательный палец подцепил крайнюю прядь из тех, что закрывали левый глаз. Риннеган, до этого едва заметный сквозь плотную завесу, озарил своим поддерживаемым чакрой сиянием.<br/>— Потому что больше не хочу, чтобы меня боялись. — Сильнейшее додзюцу, которое должно было вызывать уважение и восхищение, как перед наследником Мудреца, теперь ассоциировалось лишь с тремя отступниками, едва не погубившими всех людей. И никого не волновало, что даже те хотели этот мир спасти — по-своему. Последняя Мировая война расставила свои приоритеты.<br/>Саске это понимал. Как и то, что лучше ему скрывать свою страшнейшую силу.<br/>— А ты ещё меня добе называешь. — Узумаки тоже знал, что изменить отношение людей будет совсем не просто, но упрямо верил, что это не повод сдаваться перед трудностями. Тем более что… — Твой риннеган потрясающий. Ты не должен его прятать.<br/>Казалась бы, спокойный до этого Наруто вдруг наполнился тлеющей злостью. Отрицанием — всех этих устоев и проблем, которые они несут. Упрямостью — чтобы довести их дело до конца, несмотря ни на что. И усталым желанием — просто забыть об этом маячащем вдалеке будущем хоть ненадолго и отдохнуть.<br/>Учиха же усмехнулся. А потом и засмеялся, всё ещё чувствуя горячие пальцы на лбу. Не весело или счастливо — с изматывающим страданием и ломкостью.<br/>Обхватил покрытое узором печати запястье напарника, поймав на себе цепкий и наполненный синей бурей взгляд, и отвёл его от себя, тем не менее, не прекратив слабо зажимать. Друг ждал, сам не зная чего, и не шевелился. Саске тоже с минуту не двигался, молча смотря ему в глаза и читая всё то, что он теперь даже не пытался скрыть. Наоборот — выставлял напоказ, впихивая в Учиху собственные мысли и чувства и вытягивая в обмен чужие — почти добровольно.<br/>От этих затянувшихся гляделок Наруто почувствовал, как мутнеет рассудок, а участившееся дыхание стало застревать в сухом горле. Он отвернулся, но сдвинул всё ещё зажатую в тисках руку парню на спину, резко толкнув того на себя. Саске, убрав захват, который теперь мешал ему самому, быстро и грубо провёл по чужому влажному от пота виску и зарылся в мягкие волосы. Он зажмурился от душащих эмоций и понял, что перестал дышать. Вдох вышел судорожным, а выдох слишком рваным, наполненным тихим шуршанием хриплого голоса.<br/>— Где… — Наруто кашлянул, опустив голову. — Где твоя налобная повязка?<br/>Сколько раз этот кусок ткани и металла был единственным, что не давало поддаться отчаянию и решить, будто вся их связь лишь бредовый вымысел и не было никакой дружбы, как и понимания… Узумаки не смог бы вспомнить. И теперь вдруг желание убедиться, что эта не раз спасавшая его ниточка охраняется Саске так же сильно, как до этого берёг её он сам, стало непреодолимым.<br/>Ему нужно было знать. Найти то последнее, что переполнит чашу уверенности и не даст больше сомневаться. Никогда.<br/>— Под подушкой, — тихо и торопливо, отчего-то срывающимся голосом. — Я… — договорить ему не дали. Все преграды оказались сорваны.<br/>Наруто резко двинул головой, отчего чужая ладонь сместилась на лоб, и стукнулся с парнем губами. Секунду смотрел в подёрнутые мутной пеленой глаза и, наконец, прикрыл веки, начиная целовать Саске — совсем не так, как в прошлый раз. Без мягкости.<br/>И хотя из опыта у джинчурики числились лишь книжки его извращённого учителя, ему это не мешало: смущение и стыд в голове отсутствовали, как и все прочие ненужные мысли, — осталось только желание впитать в себя как можно больше родного согревающего душу тепла и касаться-касаться-касаться. А лучший друг (хотя Узумаки уже как несколько лет перестал понимать, кто они на самом деле, у него просто не было иных слов), подавившись воздухом, без зазрения совести поддался этому безумству — не задумываясь.<br/>Ладонь Учихи соскользнула на шею и аккуратно надавила под подбородком. Пульсация пролегающих артерий заставила шиноби самого мелко затрястись и, отстранившись от чужих губ на секунду, чтобы вдохнуть воздуха, так как дышать через нос он напрочь забыл, коснуться их снова — сначала краем, едва задевая, чувствуя легкую шершавость и сглаживающую её влагу. Потом сильнее, желая глубже ощутить эту горячую упругость. Провести языком, абсолютно не осознавая себя…<br/>Наруто отлип первым, когда почувствовал обжигающие слёзы. Сначала подумал, что свои, но нет — друга. Смотрел зачарованно, как тогда, после их сражения. Отойдя от ступора, провёл рукой по мокрой дорожке, сказал:<br/>— Тише, — сглотнув. — Тише, Саске.<br/>Прижал к себе крепче и опустился лицом ниже, начиная покрывать быстрыми поцелуями не скрытые за воротом участки шеи — безумно. Будто в бреду шептал родное имя, когда отрывался от бледной кожи. А Учиха вдруг надорвано всхлипнул и запрокинул голову, впился короткими ногтями перекочевавшей на плечо кисти. Напарник никак не остановил, беспрекословно принимая любую причиняемую им боль.<br/>Кажется, исчерпав свои моральные силы, Саске просто свалился на друга и затих, закрыв глаза. Ласки на шее перестали быть хаотичными — превратились в медленные и более вдумчивые. Узумаки изучал его, в который раз проходясь по одним и тем же местам, запоминая и стараясь хоть немного насытиться. Но этого не происходило — просто в один момент Наруто мягко опустил чужой подбородок и перешёл с поцелуями на него, пробегаясь вверх по всё ещё влажной скуле. Воспользовавшись моментом, быстро чмокнул в уголок глаза, вызвав этим немного нервный смешок. В конце концов, остановился и просто обнял — ему тоже нужна была передышка.<br/>Говорить что-либо не хотелось. Да и нечего было — всё уже сказано.<br/>Джинчурики, погрузившись в оглушающую пустоту, которым стало его сознание, с удивлением понял, что Курама молчит. Не подкалывает, не учит, но и не спит. Кончились возражения?<br/>Вспомнилось, что именно Лис при его первой личной встрече с Учихой посоветовал тому сохранить Наруто жизнь. «Если убьёшь его, то потом сильно пожалеешь», да? Что ж, Кьюби понимал тогда гораздо больше, чем они. Но и тот не знал, что убить друг друга эти два идиота могут, лишь принеся в жертву самих себя — иначе никак.<br/>Узумаки улыбнулся и мысленно поблагодарил девятихвостого биджу. А тот, пусть и не сказал ничего в ответ, но показательно водрузил морду на лапы и закрыл глаза — его ничего из происходящего здесь совершенно не касается…<br/>Саске внезапно зашевелился, и шиноби ослабил объятия, поддаваясь.<br/>— Ты куда? — Учиха, встав, немного шаткой походкой направился на кухню.<br/>— Хочу пить, — голос действительно до сих пор хрипел, и Наруто уже успел переполниться волнением.<br/>— С тобой всё в порядке?<br/>— Да. — Отвернувшись, парень махом выпил сразу два стакана. Маленькие капли воды стекли с уголков губ вниз и были быстро стёрты тыльной стороной ладони. Поворачиваться Саске почему-то не спешил.<br/>Забеспокоившись, Узумаки настроился на чакру друга и облегчённо вздохнул — с ним и вправду всё хорошо. Провёл рукой по лицу, отгоняя лишний страх, и взъерошил волосы. Откинулся спиной на окно, от которого успел отлипнуть: косой взгляд показал, что народа уже внизу нет, и только фонари ещё блекло горят для тех, кто по какой-то причине до сих пор бодрствует.<br/>Наруто повернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как напарник быстро вцепился пальцами в рукав, который обхватывал культю, и потянул его наверх вместе с остальной футболкой. Освободил из ткани голову и, согнув руку в локте, снял последнее, что удерживало одежду от падения на пол. Упёрся ладонью в холодный мрамор и прислонился лбом к навесному шкафу. Узумаки, тут же вновь вернувший себе всё волнение, оказался рядом и коснулся плеча:<br/>— Что с тобой?<br/>— Ничего. — Чтобы не доставлять ненужное беспокойство своей скрытностью, Саске повернулся лицом.<br/>Заглянув в глаза друга, джинчурики, чуть нахмурившись, сказал:<br/>— У тебя шаринган.<br/>— Знаю, — прикрыв веки и постаравшись деактивировать додзюцу.<br/>Наруто убрал руку. Рассматривал знакомые черты несколько секунд, после чего неожиданно тоже стянул с себя футболку. Учиха тут же распахнул глаза и сощурился — он не стал ничего говорить. И горящий красным узор показал, что успокоиться у него не вышло.<br/>Чакра сходила с ума, и контролировать её ниндзя больше не мог. Она расстелилась по комнате невидимым ковром энергии, из-за которого, однако, сейчас вряд ли кто-нибудь смог без последствий переступить порог двери. Разве что Узумаки, молниеносно среагировавший и тоже ослабивший контроль, чтобы уравновесить витавшую в воздухе силу и не дать ей привлечь ненужное внимание.<br/>Он вспомнил, отчего Учиха пробуждают шаринган. Как и то, что второе томое Саске получил, защищая его, а третье — в бою с ним. Всё из-за эмоций.<br/>Только Наруто не хотел, чтобы перед ним друг хоть как-то сдерживался.<br/>Чувствуя необходимость успокоиться, шиноби быстро посмотрел на стоящий рядом стакан со стекающими по стеклу мелкими каплями и налил в него воды из наполовину полного кувшина. Быстро выпил, удовлетворённо отметив, что сухой воздух перестал скрести горло. Но внутренний жар, который бы уже пропитал футболку потом, если бы та не была снята и брошена вниз, почему-то не проходил — наоборот, усиливался. А окружающая мешанина из чакры только подогревала и заставляла тяжело дышать.<br/>Не добившись нужного эффекта, Узумаки обречённо направил свой взгляд на друга. Тогда же понял, что Саске всё это время, не отрываясь, смотрел на него — и, судя по нахмурившимся бровям, злился из-за всё так же бесконтрольно горящего шарингана. В конце концов, осознав бессмысленность своих усилий, Учиха вздохнул и слабо потряс головой. Усмехнулся:<br/>— Бесполезно. — Провёл ладонью по лицу, буквально осязая чужой взгляд. — Что нам со всем этим делать, Наруто? Так не должно быть, — очевидно, говорил он не только про своё додзюцу.<br/>Джинчурики сделал ещё шаг, сократив расстояние между ними до минимума, и накрыл чужую ладонь своей, отводя её от лица. Не отпустил — перевернул и сплелся пальцами, по-детски став двигать руками вправо и влево. Засмеялся и увидел ответную улыбку Учихи, пока тот мягко не убрал свою кисть из захвата.<br/>— Я не знаю, что должно быть, а что нет. Я просто делаю то, что хочу и считаю правильным. — Поймав на себе внимание напарника, джинчурики добавил: — Каждый вправе совершать ошибки. И мы не исключение, Саске. Я… — вздох, — я просто не хочу больше ни о чём жалеть.<br/>Он намеренно не касался чужой кожи, позволяя сделать выбор. Сам Узумаки давным-давно свалился в пропасть, из которой нет выхода, но против воли тащить вместе с собой друга не стал бы никогда — как бы ни разрывалось болью сердце. Спасти лишь для того, чтобы запереть в клетку — ни за что.<br/>Учиха это знал и был благодарен — как и за всё остальное, что напарник сделал для него и ради него. Но также он понимал, что выход может появиться, только если намертво закопать все светлые чувства и вернуться в то чёрное забвение, каким была его жизнь всего год назад. А пока Наруто рядом, этого не будет: он не позволит, не даст ненависти или, что ещё хуже, безразличию вновь захватить разум. Значит, выбора на самом-то деле и нет.<br/>Всё уже решено.<br/>Саске поднял руку, согнув в локте, и провёл по чужим ключицам — с одной плавно на другую. Соскользнул чуть вниз и замер: именно здесь находился бы шрам от его чидори… Друг не мешал и не касался сам — только смотрел, почти не моргая, следил за малейшими движениями на своей коже. Ладонь спустилась вниз, и кажущиеся холодными пальцы прошлись по рёбрам, сдвинулись к напряжённому прессу — и на другой бок, где ощутимо сжались.<br/>Шиноби, убрав преграду из своей ладони, прижался обнажённой грудью и животом к пышущему жаром Наруто. Выгнулся, чтобы не упустить ни одно касание, отдающее будто электрическими импульсами при каждом громком вдохе.<br/>Они с Узумаки одного роста — по крайней мере, разницы он не видел. Утонувшие во тьме, если бы не додзюцу, глаза смотрели ровно напротив собственных, и отвернуться от них сейчас было для Саске невозможным. Он лишь приблизился ещё сильнее, чтобы ощущать на своем лице быстро вырывающееся дыхание. Зачарованный, мучительно медленно сократил расстояние между своими и чужими губами, чтобы после окончательно лишится рассудка и целовать, кусаться, забыв про сомнения. Скользнуть рукой на поясницу и надавить, вынуждая прижаться ещё плотнее, чтобы даже тончайшая леска не смогла проскользнуть между их тел. Дышать тяжело и через раз, видя серые вспышки на краю сознания.<br/>Наруто чувствовал, что горит, и прикосновения Саске — единственное, что может унять этот всеобъемлющий жар. Он принимал чужой холод и благодарил взамен: водил рукой там, где Учиха хотел, зажимал сильнее или совсем нежно, иногда вливая чакру через подушечки пальцев и заставляя напарника что-то неразборчиво шептать.<br/>Будто склеившиеся, синхронно сделали несколько шагов, пока Узумаки не стукнулся спиной о стену и не повалился вниз, утянув друга вместе с собой. Саске, упавший на колени и вынужденный оторваться, быстро закинул свои ноги на чужие и восстановил контакт. Но к губам не возвращался, стараясь собрать хоть какие-то мысли в кучу. Тогда он заметил, что недееспособной культи касается другая, обнимая: странно и непривычно. Со стороны, может, даже жутко, но для него невыносимо приятно и тепло. В мозгу вспыхнули фантомные отголоски той боли, которую Учиха и его напарник причинили друг другу, оставив вечным напоминанием уродливые обрубки — чтобы никогда не забыть.<br/>Наруто, для которого их последний бой принёс радости ровно столько же, сколько боли, растянул ещё влажные губы в улыбке. Перед глазами замелькал каждый произведённый тогда удар. Шиноби стал уже осознанно водить по чужой коже, останавливаясь и нажимая там, где были синяки, ссадины и кровоподтёки. Сравнивал те воспоминания и картины, которые он видел сейчас, замечая иногда выпуклые бугорки шрамов. Неожиданно понял, что в их с Учихой отношениях всегда будет место дракам, и без причинённых ран не обойдётся: первая пара месяцев стала затишьем лишь потому, что последняя битва полностью справилась со своей задачей по вымещению эмоций, и они с другом были слишком опустошёнными для очередного махания кулаками.<br/>Хотя прикосновение к Саске, даже если это болевой захват или удар, отшвыривающий на десяток метров, доставляли удовлетворение. Он ненавидел их, но всё равно желал, не в силах справиться с сумасшедшим притяжением к одному прирождённому мстителю — и это было взаимно.<br/>Но сейчас иначе. Никакой боли или страдания, хотя бы в этот раз.<br/>Ладонь Узумаки легла на напряжённый живот. Мышцы твёрдые, как и остальные в теле натренированного с детства Учихи, — должны защитить от переломов, травм и внутренних кровотечений. Такие же, как у него самого: не было никакой мягкости, как у куноичи. Но отторжения это отчего-то не вызывало, и в конце концов Наруто выбросил все мысли о неправильности, которые ещё оставались, — довольно.<br/>Рука опустилась ниже и нырнула под пояс свободных штанов, пока глаза ловили, как Саске, отвернувшись, с силой сжал губу зубами и зажмурился. Не удивлённый и не останавливающий, снова позволяющий любые выходки своего друга. А у того от подобной покладистости сносило и так шаткую крышу.<br/>Пальцы аккуратно сжались на горячей плоти, и Узумаки тщательно запоминал это ощущение. Так же, как ловил звук вырвавшегося из-под контроля голоса. Он уже не замечал, что собственное дыхание, едва успокоившееся, снова набирало скорость — всё внимание было направлено только на Учиху, каждую его частицу.<br/>Он даже не понял, в какое время его тело достигло той точки, при которой стало плавиться, словно раскалённый добела металл. Только когда жар внизу живота стало сковывать болью напополам с возбуждением, то в глазах парня пронеслось осознание, которое Саске, пусть и находившийся в едва ли адекватном состоянии, умудрился поймать. Вцепившаяся в плечо кисть резво скользнула вниз по горячей коже и поспешила утолить чужое желание; Наруто задержал дыхание и свалился на напарника, уткнувшись в покрытую потом шею. Его руке теперь было мало места, поэтому, убрав её и двинувшись бёдрами ближе, шиноби схватил чужую ладонь и положил её вместе со своей на прижатые теперь друг к другу стволы.<br/>Саске вскрикнул. Тело горело, как никогда раньше, и каждая новая волна обжигающего удовольствия погребала под пламенем всё его естество, оставляя лишь пепелище. Но, даже будь у него силы, парень бы ни за что это не остановил: он хотел сгореть в руках своего лучшего друга так же, как поделиться с ним этой искрой и спалить джинчурики — безвозвратно.<br/>Покрывшиеся влагой спины не остывали и не давали и секунды спокойствия, потому что всё ещё обволакивающая пространство чакра смыкалась вокруг их тел, колола тысячью иголок и заставляла выть, полностью отдавшись всем разрывающим на части чувствам. Но Наруто, даже будучи больше не в состоянии мыслить и смотреть, закрыв глаза и ощущая, как от всей этой противоречивости сильнейших эмоций рассыпается пеплом, не забыл родное имя. Он шептал его, не переставая, иногда срываясь на высокие ноты и хрипы, вторящие такому же тихому голосу, зовущему его самого.<br/>В один момент ощущения достигли грани, и голова взорвалась неразборчивой какофонией, начисто стеревшей сознание. Приходили в себя очень долго, и даже вернув хоть какую-то здравость мысли Учиха просто упал на друга обессиленной тушей и неглубоко дышал. Он выводил на доступной для касаний части лопатки едва оформившиеся в узоры линии и покрывал редкими невесомыми поцелуями шею.<br/>Жар уходил, как и заряженная энергией атмосфера, оставляя после себя слабость и сонливость. Наруто, наконец, малость собравший мысли в кучу, зарылся пальцами в мокрые у корней чёрные волосы. Спустя несколько минут он всё-таки смог открыть рот и прохрипеть:<br/>— Это конец.<br/>— Почему?<br/>Узумаки мелко затрясся от лёгкого смеха. Даже когда он говорил, Саске ещё чувствовал его улыбку.<br/>— Ну-у-у, — протянул. — Я не знаю. Просто мне кажется, что поиски ответов подошли к концу. Я нашёл всё, что хотел.<br/>— Вот как, — усмехнувшись.<br/>А нашёл ли он желаемое? Учиха задумался, но усталость сбивала все мысли и оборачивалась от излишних усилий головной болью. В конце концов, он сдался. Снова проиграл, хотя в этот раз победителей и не было.<br/>Их обоих затянуло так, что больше никогда не выбраться. Но они сами согласились на это.<br/>И пусть в будущем всё может пойти ко дну, жалеть о принятых решениях не будет ни один из них. Потому что хотя бы сейчас, в этот самый миг каждое совершённое действие —<br/>Правильное.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>